King of Hearts
by Aza Marael
Summary: Prince Arthur Harry Thomas Schreave hated his name. Well, he hated his whole life, but his name was the worst. A rather unprincely prince and his Selection. [SYOC CLOSED]
1. Prologue

**I know you're going to kill me. Four stories. I know. But the Peter Pan/Rotg crossover will be relatively short, and the Jellal thing is sort of a side project that won't be updated as often. Plus, I want to get a headstart on this anyways. Lots of girls are needed, after all. Yes, I shouldn't be doing this. Yes, I'm busy as hell. Yes, I'm procrastinating and multi-tasking simultaneously right now.  
Rated T for Arthur's language, certain situations, and so on so forth. If it gets really bad, I may change the rating to M.**

* * *

Prince Arthur Harry Thomas Schreave hated his name. Well, he hated his whole life, really, but his name was the worst. Seriously, who gives their kid three names? It was useless, and everyone was calling him by a different name, which only made everything increasingly confusing. That wasn't even counting how… boring his name was, if you discounted the number. His siblings both had fairly interesting names, unique ones. So why was his so… traditional?

Another thing Arthur Harry Thomas Schreave hated was his family. Not really his family themselves (though they were a pain in the ass at times), but rather their history and status. He hated being royalty, hated all the crap he was given for being such, and he hated his ancestors. With the exception of a few, the rest were all assholes. Seriously, why a monarchy in the first place? How the hell did they come up with the Selection anyways?

Ah, another topic on which he loathed. He'd heard of the fairytale ending of his parents in their Selection, as well as his grandparents, his great-grandparents, and so on down the line. But he didn't want a happy ending. He just wanted to live his own life.

Of course, that stopped no one, so when the weekly Report came around, Arthur Harry Thomas Schreave waited with dread for his turn to speak.

* * *

By the time he trudged back to his room, already exhausted, Arthur found he couldn't remember anything that happened after the report. "I really need some sleep…" He muttered to no one in particular, running a hand through his shaggy, unkempt, coal black hair, and the ends were already beginning to fall into his blue-green eyes again. No matter how various members of the staff tried, it seemed untamable. No doubt a characteristic of his mother's, both in personality and appearance.

"Harry~!" A cheerful voice sang, followed by a pair of slim arms around his neck and a chaste kiss to his cheek. "You were wonderful today~!"

Princess Matilda Kira Schreave—or Kira, as she preferred to be called—was only two years younger than him, with long auburn hair and bright green eyes that sparkled with mischief. Her curled hair, like his, was already falling out of place, falling about her shoulders in a much more casual way than earlier. She wore an off-the-shoulder dress today, a deep blue at the top which eventually faded to a near-transparent white around her ankles, giving the impression that she was floating, when combined with her perfect posture and the way the skirt flared out.

A loose thread in her sleeve had Arthur's fingers itching, but he ignored it as best he could as he pulled himself out of his sister's grasp. "Kira, what do you want? I'm tired." Kira pouted, but released her grip nonetheless.

"Don't be such a grump. You've got 35 beautiful young women lining up for you as we speak, all waiting to fawn over you in a few days. You should be grateful." She replied huffily, poking his cheek in a playful manner that contradicted her expression.

Arthur swatted her hand away. "I don't want them fawning over me. Or coming here for that matter." He replied, sighing when her lower lip stuck out. She really acted younger than she was. "The only reason I'm doing it is because I have to. And there's been some dissent among the public, so mother and father are hoping it'll appease them for the time being."

"Then you should fix your attitude before the public realizes how unfit you are to be king." Another, quieter voice spoke up from behind him, something that would've startled those not expecting it. Arthur sighed.

The youngest of the three at fourteen—three years under Kira—lacked little presence for a prince, though he didn't seem to mind anyways. Edmund Mikhail Schreave was considered a tactical and mathematical genius, able to configure plans and solve complex problems in a matter of minutes. Unlike Kira and Arthur, he had inherited their father's wispy black hair, which was much easier to keep in order in comparison to the other two. His eyes were green like Kira's, but dark, and with a carefully calculated expression.

Edmund looked up at his older brother, another thick tome in his left arm. It was a different one from this morning. "Respect your elder, Ed." Arthur snapped, though there wasn't really any heat behind the words. "Haven't you already read that one before?" Edmund glanced down at his book, shrugging, and turning back to look at the other two.

"Yes, four times in fact. I like this one." He replied, a confused expression reminiscent of his actual age on his face.

Arthur sighed. His siblings really were strange. They needed to act their age, instead of the other's. "Never mind. I'm going to bed."

Edmund rolled his eyes, and Kira waved as Arthur continued trudging towards his room. "Have fun! Dream of my future sister~!"

The eldest child snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

That night, Arthur tossed and turned, dreaming of demons with a woman's face.

* * *

 **First, let me explain a little about this particular universe/time period here. Obviously, Arthur is the Prince holding the Selection. His Selection will be the 13** **th** **Selection, meaning America and Maxon are his Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents.  
The caste system was reinstated by his great-grandparents, though the number of twos, threes, fours, and so on down was greatly evened out. This was because at the time, there'd been a large war between Illéa and Russia, which had caused a lot of chaos in the country. Originally, the caste system was only put back temporarily in order to return calm and orderliness to the nation, but for some reason or another it was never taken back down.  
And yes, Arthur seems like a grump here, but I promise he isn't always. Mostly.**

 **Royalty:**

 **King Nicholas Thomas Vladimir Schreave (45 years old, 1)  
Queen Anastasia "Ana" Schreave nee Headley (43 years old, 1, formerly a 4)  
Prince Arthur Harry Thomas Schreave (19 years old, 1)  
Princess Matilda Kira Schreave (17 years old, 1)  
Prince Edmund Mikhail Schreave (14 years old, 1)**

* * *

 **Rules**

 **No Mary Sues or America copies. If I find one, I will ask you to change it.**

 **There is a caste system, thus I expect their caste to determine quite a bit of their lifestyle. And try to be creative with the jobs, please.**

 **I would seriously like some diversity in character! Not just looks (and try to keep those realistic, though I'm allowing hair dyed crazy colors), but in personality! You know, a few shy girls here, a few bubbly there, a bunch of mean, indifferent, overly spirited, manipulative, slightly crazy, greedy, or head over heels in love types in between. Seriously! I know you want your character to win, but let me tell you right now, that if all the characters are nice and sweet or mysterious and uninterested, it won't be as fun.  
(Seriously though. Mean girls. I'm not joking. And trust me when I say that they get talked about a lot. I've seen it. It's friggin' great.)**

 **All submissions must be PMed, especially so I can ask you about your character when needed. If you're a guest, I highly suggest getting an account. You can still submit, but I may take liberties with your character, and you won't get to add more than what was submitted. Seriously, I highly recommend just getting an account. You shouldn't be a guest if you're submitting to these kinds of things.**

 ***Each person is allowed to submit up to 4 characters. I will be accepting the full 35.**

 **Lastly, DETAIL! PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU.**

 **UPDATE: I'm getting a lot of sweet, airheaded girls. Nothing wrong with that, but I would seriously like some variety.**

* * *

 **The Form**

 _ **Basics**_

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age: (16 – 20)

Sexuality: (I bet most of you will be straight; but just in case. I'd love to get that one gay character amongst all the straight ones. That would be friggen' great.)

Province: (I may ask you to change if it's already taken)

Caste:

Occupation:

Birthday:

 _ **Appearance**_

Height:

Weight:

Figure: (Curvy? Thin? Big-chested? Flat-chested?)

Hair color/style: (I'm allowing hair dyed crazy colors.)

Eye color/shape: (Keep it realistic.)

Clothing Style before Selection:

General appearance before Selection:

Changes after makeover?:

Types of dresses worn during Selection: (Color, floor-length, knee-length, long-sleeved, short-sleeved, etc.)

 _ **Personality & Stuff**_

Personality: (Be detailed, try to elaborate on things, and include flaws! No one is perfect!)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Languages known:

Quotes: (At least 4, but add as many as you can think of)

 _ **Background**_

History: (Can be relatively brief)

Family: (Name, basic appearance, basic personality, job, relationship with character, dead?)

Friends: (Name, caste, basic appearance, basic personality, job, relationship with character, dead?)

Romantic History, if any:

Illnesses or allergies, if any: (Both mental and physical. Dyslexia, heterochromia, ADHD, and so on so forth all count as illnesses.)

 _ **Selection Stuff:**_

Why do you want to enter the Selection?: (Doesn't have to be long)

Strategies to win, if any:

What they think of the Monarchy and Illéa in general:

How do you treat the maids/staff?: (Doesn't have to be long)

How do you treat the other Selected?: (Doesn't have to be long)

How do you treat the Royal Family?: (Doesn't have to be long)

How do you treat Prince Arthur?: (Doesn't have to be long)

How do you think of/treat Princess Matilda?: (Doesn't have to be long)

How do you treat/think of Prince Edmund?: (Doesn't have to be long)

What do you think of Prince Arthur?: (Doesn't have to be long)

Date ideas:

Maids: (Name, basic appearance, basic personality, relationship with character. Must be 3)

 **Anything I've Missed:**


	2. 1: Surprise

The surprise was his mother's idea.

She'd thought it would be wonderful for him—rather than see pictures that half the girls hadn't even known existed until the last minute—to meet them face to face, after they all looked their best. Arthur groaned inwardly, rubbing his face tiredly. Thanks to that, he was even more nervous, and that's not even counting all the hours he spent lying awake last night.

He didn't make much effort to hold back the yawn that pushed itself out of his mouth, receiving a scolding look from his father. The King had as many names as Arthur himself did, and the prince often wondered if he was the one to name his son. His wispy black hair was sporting flecks of gray now, though still remarkably lacking, his scruffy (one magazine had the gall to call it 'regal') beard peppered black and white from age. His green eyes were hard and weary, no doubt due to the lifestyle, and it made Arthur even more curious as to how his parents fell in love.

 _Opposites attract_ , he supposed.

His mother, Anastasia, was far different from her husband, with untamable auburn hair and blue eyes that sparkled with life. Even at forty-three, she was still beautiful, with a wild and free nature about her. Kira resembled their mother in that respect; a quality that Arthur envied. She was a regal woman when she wished to be, yet at other times she could be remarkably childish. It was a nice change from the strict attitude of his father, but she was both overprotective and impulsive in that respect as well. Honestly, it was a wonder she made it so well as queen.

Arthur yawned again, having the grace to hide it this time, and it was moments later that it was announced that the first three girls had arrived. There were dozens of cameras and their crews, and at once the blinking red lights appeared, indicating that the cameras were rolling.

"From Allens, Sakura Elise Schlutz."

Sakura was a slim girl, the same age as his sister, with almond-shaped black eyes and brown hair tied back in a loose, casual bun. She wore little makeup, maybe aside from what looked to be a hint of lip gloss, and about as many accessories, with the exception of a cute wristwatch. She wore a casual white sundress with a blue floral pattern, accompanied by rather nice looking blue sneakers, the color matching the blue of her dress. She was somewhat short, at around five feet, with a camera hanging from her neck and a small bag slung over her shoulder.

She curtseyed before them, and he could already see the type of person she seemed to be, if his sister's soft squeal of delight was anything to go by.

"It's wonderful to meet you, your Highness." She said, smiling at him, though something about it seemed a little false. When he blinked, it was gone, and Arthur wondered briefly if he had just imagined it.

"From Yukon, Leotie Kai Lomasi."

Leotie was a bigger girl, with large thighs and hips, and a 'fluffy' stomach. She had a skinny face, with a bigger chest, sleek shoulders, and long legs. For a Seven, she was pretty, with long, raven-black hair that fell to her hips, and clean brown pants with a worn, though still relatively nice dark green blouse. Her shoes were beat up, but it was unnoticeable from her general demeanor. Her hazel eyes turned a golden-ish color in certain lights, and lit up when she smiled brightly.

She curtsied, though in a somewhat clumsy manner. "Oh, hi! I'm Leotie, but you can call me Leo, if you want. If you wanna call me Leotie, go right on ahead! Maybe you wanna call me Leotie Coyote, or Coyote Leotie." She giggled. "That'd be cute, too." She seemed to be a bit of an airhead. Arthur's lips quirked upward.

"From Labrador, Sasha Shay Hill."

He could tell immediately from the way she walked towards them, sashaying her hips, that she was a model. She was nearly taller than him at 5'11", taller when one added in the golden stilettos, and almost unnaturally thin, with a curvy, hourglass figure. Her hip-length hair was a wavy blonde, flowing freely behind her. Her makeup was heavier than the previous two, her large, down-turned, dark gray eyes framed by thick lashes, mascara highlighting the green flecks within them. Her cheeks were rosy, lips a soft pink that went well with the soft blue, off-the-shoulder stretch dress she wore, cut off at the knees.

She was quiet, curtseying deeply and saying a soft hello with a smile.

Arthur smiled brightly at them, the same practiced expression he'd so often given to the cameras, thanking them for coming and what an honor it was to meet them, and so forth. Only three girls had arrived, and he was already beginning to feel exhausted.

* * *

 **The second chapter. :) Thank you to those who submitted! I promise in the future that the chapters will be longer, I just need to get through all the introductions right now, so the chapter length will be pretty irregular until then.**

 **I've got 5/35 right now, (if that wasn't obvious already), and you can see the character list and form on my profile.  
I have also received several sweet, airheaded characters. Not that those are bad, but I'd like some more variety! (Trust me when I say Arthur is very different than he seems right now.)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Sasha Shay Hill - Labrador, 2** Courtesy of White Wolf123 **  
Leotie Kai Lomasi - Yukon, 7** Courtesy of Thedaffodilqueen **  
Sakura Elise Schultz - Allens, 5** Courtesy of x-utalicious


	3. 2: He's Always Right

Danika Richardson, a Two from Whites, was big-chested, with a curvy body (even more so than the previous model that had walked in), and an extremely short, strapless dress that flared out at the waist. It revealed perhaps a little too much, in Arthur's opinion. Her long, wavy blonde hair was styled perfectly, falling down her back and around her shoulders in just the right way. Piercing gray eyes caught his eyes immediately, and she gave him a sugar-sweet smile.

"Your highness," she greeted, still smiling sweetly, before she was ushered off farther into the palace. According to his mother, it had something to do with touring the palace and… being dressed appropriately? She was somewhat vague about it.

Arthur sighed.

"Hang in there. You're 11.429% of the way through." Edmund's voice said, somewhat shocking the eldest sibling as the youngest of the three made his way towards them, nose buried in the book before him.

Arthur scowled at him, though the younger was unfazed. "Thanks, Ed." He muttered sarcastically, and Edmund offered him a satisfied look before disappearing down the halls again.

"From Calgary, Aubrey Mae Lockheart."

Arthur looked up in surprise as a familiar face appeared from around the door. Aubrey, the stepdaughter of a Duke and the Darling of Calgary, smiled somewhat awkwardly at him.

"Aubrey!" Kira bounded forward, embracing her in a rather unladylike manner as she laughed giddily. Aubrey was seventeen, older than Kira by only a month and a half, and while personally he'd only spoken to her a handful of times, she'd become rather close to Kira. Aubrey laughed softly as she returned the gesture, the two girls parting when King Nicholas cleared his throat.

He really hadn't seen Aubrey in awhile, though to be fair, she hadn't changed much. She was still fairly short, at only 5'4", with long legs and a petite body overall. Her dark brown hair was parted to the right, with lighter brown highlights. It had grown longer since they'd last met, the wavy strands now reaching her waist. Her brown eyes were a dark amber color in the palace lighting, her skin a healthy olive color that contrasted nicely with her hair. Under her right eye was a beauty mark.

Coincidentally enough, both girls were wearing similar dresses. They both had on more casual, strapless gowns that reached just past the knees, though Aubrey's was accompanied by a lacy vest. Kira's dress was somewhat more revealing, with a sweetheart neckline and a vibrant blue color, accompanied by the large flower embroidered on the dress in varying shades of blue, gold, and white. The skirt of Aubrey's dress was lighter about the legs than Kira's, a strapless gown with a neckline embroidered in silver, semi-covered by the short, white-lace vest.

"It's been awhile, Lady Aubrey." Arthur greeted her politely, which was returned with a flawless curtsy and a smile that wasn't demure but not quite flirtatious either.

"I hope to get to know you, your Highness." She replied easily before following the guide out of the room, not that she really needed one. Anyone who could keep up with Edmund in a conversation was a certified genius, in Arthur's opinion.

"From Ottaro, Ailia Ramone Robinson."

Ailia, another Two, was tall, taller than him by two inches, with dark, blood red hair parted on the right side. It fell just past her rather large chest in beautifully straightened locks. She had a slender figure, with narrow hips and long legs. Her lips were dipped into a frown and accentuated by dark red lipstick. She wore a bright magenta dress that was fitted rather snugly to her form, the tight skirt reaching just halfway down her thighs. A large black belt accentuated a rather fit waist, and a cream, short-sleeved sweater that barely covered the low-cut neckline of the dress. Her feet were clad in remarkably expensive black and magenta heels, with jewelry matching the general style.

Her narrow, jade-green eyes popped out due to the smoky-eye styled makeup, looking at him in disinterest. "Pleased to meet you, Your Highness." Her voice was flat, devoid of any positive emotion as she spoke, yet there was something defiant about the way she curtseyed, as if saying that she wouldn't simply bow down and take it.

"From Carolina, Symphony Michelle Madison."

Symphony was a bit on the thick side, especially when compared to the models, yet she didn't look the slightest bit unsure or insecure about it. She wore a royal-blue high low skirt and a white wrap top, accompanied by black heels. Her hair was done in spiral curls that reached just about the middle of her back, though she was somewhat short, at about 5'3". Around her neck was two of the exact same necklace with a teddy bear amulet. She had big, light brown eyes that seemed as if they were usually filled with mirth and life, though for some reason that seemed somewhat subdued.

For a five, she was confident, with her head held high. As they made eye contact, Symphony became a little shyer, smiling nervously as she curtsied.

"Your Highness." He smiled, nodding politely.

"It's a pleasure," he said, and she smiled just a little wider.

"From Dakota, Ashley Rebecca Kane."

If anyone looked more like their caste, it was Ashley. As a five, she simply wore jean shorts and rather beat up sneakers, though her shirt was a rather nice tier top that at the bottom was a solid green, which faded into white at the top. She was of an average height and had a flat-chested, skinny figure, with dirty blonde hair streaked with darker strands. It seemed to be waist-length, though she had it pulled back into a ponytail. Perhaps the most striking thing about her was her large, rounded eyes. They were a dark blue in color, and framed by extremely long, thick lashes, and made her face look almost doll-like. Arthur's fingers itched, but he smiled as he did all the other girls, greeting her politely.

She smiled at him in a laidback, though kind manner. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, your Highness."

Like the rest, she was herded farther back into the palace, to do who knows what.

As she left, they were told that the next plane had been delayed, giving them a short reprieve before the next group of girls arrived. Arthur sighed, moving to collapse into one of the decorative benches by the wall. He slunk into a rather poor posture, sighing in content.

Kira sat next to him with a smile, smoothing out her dress before turning to her older brother with a smirk. "So," she started, the mischievous light in her eyes bright. "Find any girl in particular that you like yet?" She grinned, poking Arthur in the shoulder with a perfectly manicured finger.

He glared at her halfheartedly. "You already know I'm not looking for a wife." He replied sulkily, and Kira pouted at him.

"I think we both know there are at least a few that interests you. Would you care for me to interpret which of the girls in particular?" Arthur jumped, turning to find Ed sitting on his other side; nose buried in a different book than he'd had an hour ago.

The heir to the throne flushed in indignation. "What?! No! Dammit, Ed, that's none of your business! Go back to showing up government officials or some shit!" He growled, though neither of the siblings seemed fazed.

"Language!" Their father scolded, though their mother simply looked amused. Arthur flinched, sinking back down in his seat.

Edmund smirked, looking up at the sulking elder. "Oh, but this is so much more entertaining. Of course, Lady Aubrey would be one, since we have already met her. There's Lady Ailia and her immediate disinterest in you, despite obviously having signed up for the Selection. Oh, and let us not forget Lady Leotie, who is naturally clumsy, yet sweet. And perhaps even Lady Ashley? After all, doesn't she look like—"

"Ed, shut up! You conniving little brat!" Arthur yelped, springing up and clapping a hand over his mouth. Nearby, watching them, the Queen shook her head in amusement at her children.

Kira laughed at her brothers. "Were you watching the entire time, Mikey?" She asked, laughing some more when Ed nodded.

Arthur glared at the little traitor, reluctantly removing his hand from his younger brother's airways as it was announced that the next group had arrived. Sometimes it seemed like the jerk lived to torture him. A complete sadist. Seriously.

He refused to admit that Edmund was right. Even though he always was.

* * *

 **That's 12/35 at the time of writing this. :) Once again, the character list and the form is on my profile. Thank you to those who submitted, and I hope you all liked the chapter!**

 **I have quite a few Fives and Twos, and I'd like a little more variety just in character. There can always be more mean girls~, and I just have a lot of really sweet girls in general, though while that's not necessarily a bad thing, there can be others! (I also need girls who joined the Selection for the** _ **prince**_ **or the** _ **crown**_ **or both, ya know? I know he seems like sort of a jerk, but still. They exist. Women who like bad boys. Or delinquents. Or jerks in general for some godforsaken reason. I know some of you are reading this now.)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Danika Richardson – Whites, 2** Courtesy of XOStarbrightXO **  
Aubrey Mae Lockheart – Calgary, 2** Courtesy of XOStarbrightXO **  
Ailia Ramone Robinson – Ottaro, 2** Courtesy of Thedaffodilqueen **  
Symphony Michelle Madison – Carolina, 5** Courtesy of rebelsroyalty **  
Ashley Rebecca Kane – Dakota, 5** Courtesy of Wild leopard123


	4. 3: Floating Eyeballs

The next girl that stepped through the grand main doors seemed demure in the way she acted around them, though she walked with the gait of one who knows what she's doing.

"From Waverly, Echo Snow-Allen."

Echo was his age; a three that Arthur knew immediately would get along well with Edmund. Both of them had that air about them that came from knowing practically everything. She had scrawny shoulders and a falt chest, being relatively thin overall. Her eyes were small and hazel in color, and though they shied away a bit, they still carried a steady, confident look about them. Her light brown hair was long, pulled back into a ponytail that had draped itself over her shoulder. She wore a lab coat over a white button-up shirt tucked into a pleated navy blue skirt reaching to her knees. She had on an old brown belt around her waist, her feet covered in stockings and equally worn brown boots with a number of questionable stains on them.

She curtseyed before them, smiling in a demure but still calm manner. "Your Highness," she greeted, following her guide without much fuss.

"From Bankston, Josephine Lillian Whitley."

Josephine was the first Four he'd met so far, a sort of in between from all the Twos and Fives that had waltzed through, as well as an in between with their family, being eighteen. Knowing his siblings, they'd probably had a hand in that one. She was of an average height, around 5'6", and relatively curvy. She was one of the fittest of the girls so far, perhaps aside from Lady Ashley. She wore a casual chiffon dress with a large white belt around her waist. The short, flowing knee-length skirt was a blue in color, while the equally loose-fitting and comfortable top was a more green-ish color. Her hair was an amber-brown, straight, reaching down past her collarbone.

Her dark blue eyes were fairly round, a quality that seemed to be magnified by the blue wire-framed glasses she wore, along with a beaded glasses chain around her neck, the kind Arthur had never seen before. She had little makeup, aside from a bit of concealer and mascara, and she grinned in an amused manner at him as she curtsied deeply, almost mockingly.

"Your highness," Josephine greeted, and when he returned the gesture, her grin widened. He could hear her giggling quietly to herself as she walked quickly away.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her back, wondering what could possibly be so funny.

He was snapped out of his musings by the arrival of the next girl.

"From Kent, River Riley Sloan."

Another Five, River moved with perfect balance, reminiscent of her job as a circus performer. Arthur wanted to ask if she knew Lady Ashley, though he supposed it wasn't the right time. She had a gymnast's figure, with thin arms, tight muscles, and sleek, strong calves with slim, equally muscular thighs. She too had a fit waist that came from physical activity rather than dieting, though she didn't have much of a… womanly figure per say. Her legs were long, and her skin a warm, dark sienna color. Her hair was pulled in a half-up, half-down style with a right side part, falling about her face in dark brown ringlets. When she turned, Arthur could glimpse what looked to be a purple hair tie or some such thing in her hair.

She wore a dark purple, skin-tight tank top under a loose camisole top that was a light pink in color. She had on an equally loose white miniskirt, cut off around the thigh, though not nearly as short or revealing as the dresses Lady Danika and Lady Ailia had worn upon walking in. She wore on an old, nondescript pair of sandals that looked as if they'd almost never been worn.

But perhaps the most striking thing about River was her large eyes. The left was a moody-looking and dark, though strikingly stark blue, while the right was a light, bright shade of green. The next thing that Arthur noticed—it "mashed" into his face full force, actually—was the thick Southern accent she sported. As well as her lack of regard for his personal space.

"I's nice ta meet ya!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug more suffocating than Kira's. Which was saying something. Arthur was too shocked to do anything other than let himself get pulled into it, Kira's laugh echoing in the background alongside River's.

When she finally pulled away, Arthur stumbled back, sputtering. His reaction only caused the two teen girls in the room to laugh louder. "While i's great ta meet ya n' all, my eyeballs're floatin' o'er 'ere."

Arthur couldn't seem to find that part of his memory all his etiquette had been drilled into, only succeeding in sputtering some more. "I-I… Wh-What?" His mouth struggled to form words for a moment. "Fl-Floating eyeballs…?" He questioned, at a loss for what else to do at the moment.

River laughed some more. "Ah, bless yer heart." She murmured, patting his shoulder in a comforting way. Behind him, Kira snorted, not using much effort to hide the giggles and grin sneaking out from behind her hand.

"The Lady was saying that she needed to use the restroom." Edmund finally interpreted, not even bothering to hide his gleeful expression, unlike his sister.

"O-Oh…" The eldest sibling muttered, face flushing involuntarily. A maid, taking mercy on him, eventually came over, speaking quietly to the newest girl before leading her away. Arthur sighed, burying his face in his hands. He can't believe the cameras had caught that. Maybe, if he was lucky, they'd cut it out. Of course, he knew he'd have no such luck.

"31.43% complete. You're officially a third of the way through now." Edmund commented, though it provided little comfort.

Eleven girls out of thirty-five… Still twenty-four to go.

* * *

 **That's eleven girls introduced! :) There seems like so many already, yet there's still so many to go… Cryst. I look forward to getting all the introductions done. Finally.  
Also, while I love all the variety I've been getting lately, still a lot of Fives and Twos. There are other things too. (Also, you're welcome to try to take some liberties on your character if you feel it's necessary, as someone asked earlier, such as working at the palace or knowing the royal family beforehand, and I'll correct you on anything that's problematic.)  
Mean girls are still welcome! (I might let them stay a really long time if you send them in!)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Echo Snow-Allen – Waverly, 3** Courtesy of technicallyelectrictrash **  
Josephine Lillian Whitley – Bankston, 4** Courtesy of HLGLPotter **  
River Riley Sloan – Kent, 5** Courtesy of Thedaffodilqueen


	5. 4: Oсобенности

For the sake of the royal family (more like the sake of his parents, in Arthur's opinion) they offered them a break. Apparently, they'd separated the girls' arrivals in three segments. The first third—the ones who had just arrived—were set to come in the morning, not long after breakfast. The second group would arrive just after lunch, and the third would arrive a few hours after that. As long as there weren't any delays, everyone would arrive in time for dinner.

Arthur had two hours until lunch, though he was debating on whether to skip it, which would give him an extra hour. Kicking the bedroom door closed behind him, Arthur pulled off his shoes, taking a running start and leaping onto the large, king-sized bed. He sighed happily as his body relaxed, sinking into the mattress. The bed was perhaps one of the few perks of the job.

Not minutes later, there was a sharp knock at the door. Arthur groaned, still lying on his stomach as he buried his face into the blankets. The door opened, and whoever was on the other side stepped through, shutting it quietly behind themselves.

"Go away Leka," Arthur grumbled, voice muffled as he hadn't bothered to move his head to speak. He could hear a sigh from the other.

"Ваше Высочество doesn't have the time to waste being lax." The other replied in a thick Russian accent. Arthur grunted in reply, finally moving as he lifted himself up on his elbows to look at the other properly.

Aleksandr Bronislav—or Leka, as Arthur preferred to call him—was a Six at the palace that was practically Arthur's personal assistant. Leka was a Russian whose parents had been brought over as prisoners of war, and no one else wanted to associate with him aside from Arthur, Kira, Edmund, and their mother. The Queen had anything she needed quickly done by others, and Kira and Edmund were largely independent, so Leka spent most of his time taking care of Arthur. Well, aside from occasionally being dragged into something stupid by Kira or helping Edmund with his research or one of his crazy experiments.

Aleksandr was twenty-two, three years older than Arthur, and remarkably tall. He towered over most of the other people in the palace, with a lanky, though muscular body and hazelnut-colored skin. His hair was long, silky black locks with bangs that framed his angular face. It was pulled back into a long braid that reached the small of his back and was tied with a leather band. He wore a simple white button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black trousers. His feet were clad in some sort of leather loafers he'd once called _Opanaks_.

He stared calmly at Arthur with dark gray, emotionless eyes. "Cир, you have work that needs to be done. It does not behoove one of your stature to let others do everything for you."

The prince groaned, letting his face collapse back into the blankets. "Let me sleep. I'm exhausted." He mumbled. When Aleksandr didn't answer, he began to relax a bit, thinking the man had left. He had a funny habit of moving about in absolute silence.

Therefore, he didn't expect to be picked up and thrown over a broad shoulder, shouting in indignation as he was forcibly removed from his warm bed.

"Leka!" The man in question held the prince in one arm, his shoes in the other as he easily opened and closed the door, gliding down the hall. Arthur sighed, giving up on struggling. The other was much stronger than him; there really wasn't any point in doing so.

They passed several others, namely various maids and guards rushing to accommodate for the extra guests in the castle. They nodded or bowed in greeting as the two passed, not at all phased by the bizarre appearance.

After turning down another several halls, they reached a set of doors that Aleksandr opened, finally setting Arthur back on his feet once they were inside. It was one of the smaller meeting rooms, papers already spread out on the table. Edmund sat in the midst of it, casually flipping through books and turning over pages.

"What have you been looking at, Ed?" Arthur asked incredulously, wrestling his shoes back on as he did so.

His younger brother ignored him, continuing to flip through books. "Aleksandr, I need Javarsky's _Of the Modern Century_ from the library." He said instead, and the tall man bowed before leaving the room.

"How's your Selection going along? Meet your wife yet?" Edmund asked once the man was gone, in that blunt, almost childish tone he always spoke in when they were alone.

"I haven't even met all the girls yet." Arthur grumbled, sitting in one of the few chairs not covered in stacks of books and papers. He glanced through the reports laid out methodically before him, raising a brow. "What's this?"

Ed sighed, shuffling a few papers before handing them to his older brother. Arthur skimmed through the long texts disinterestedly before throwing them onto the table. Edmund wrinkled his nose in distaste, carefully picking them up and setting them elsewhere.

"Have some respect for my stuff." He muttered, still scowling.

"Yes, of course, because monitoring people's lives are so important." The elder prince replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he curled his lip.

"When they're dying from unnatural causes, it is." Ed snapped back, and Arthur froze.

"U-Unnatural causes…?"

The certified genius sighed at his brother's incompetence, shaking his head in exasperation. "Did you even read the report I just gave you? Really, brother dearest, you should be more aware of your own country." His expression softened somewhat, dark green eyes turning back to the book opened up before him. "It seems that whatever caused it fifteen years ago has returned."

Neither of them could find anything to say, so they both sat in silence until Aleksandr returned, requested book in hand. Despite the undoubtedly heavy atmosphere in the room, he didn't make say anything, and for that, Arthur was grateful.

* * *

 **Sorry, no girls this chapter. :/ We'll be meeting more next chapter, but for now you get to see a little more on Arthur and Edmund. :) Also you finally meet Leka. And there are things happening.  
And seriously guys, I have way too many Twos. Please, others. Other castes do exist.**

 **Also! The first person to correctly guess the English translation of the chapter title gets to choose what happens in the first date! (Not the people.)  
The second and third persons get special scenes with one of their characters. :3**

Ваше Высочество – Your Highness  
Cир – Sire


	6. 5: Professional West SS

Arthur had just leaped down the last step when he heard that the next several girls had arrived, and rushed into the room. He had to take a few moments to catch his breath again, his mother smoothing down his suit. Both he and Edmund had ended up skipping lunch, though it was probably a bad idea, considering how late dinner would be. Knowing his brother, however, someone would come by with a snack for them later. If he got to it before the younger son, that is.

"From Hansport, Allison Tupin."

Allison, an eighteen-year-old Three and a professional in martial arts, was a boyish type. Not to say that she wasn't pretty—she still was—but if one were to dress her a certain way and chop off her hair, it would be possible to mistake her for (a perhaps somewhat effeminate) a male.

She was flat-chested, standing around 5'4", with a skinny though slightly curvy figure and an athletic build, if the muscles in her arms and legs were anything to go by. Her dark brown hair was practically black in the right light, pulled back into a ponytail with light waves. Her eyes were narrowed, making them appear rather small, and were a stormy sea blue-gray. She could be described as a tomboy, one of the few girls to not be wearing a skirt or dress. She was still dressed rather nicely, however, in gray skinny jeans and a maroon tank top under a loose, though still stylish, black vest. She wore black combat boots that clicked on the tiled floors, moving with a purpose that screamed independent.

"It's nice to meet you." She gave them a sort of half-curtsey, an elegant dip with a bowed head. When she straightened with a pleasant upwards tilt of the lips and a raise of her eyebrows, Arthur noticed for the first time the scar on her face. It was a long gash from the edge of her left brow, curving around her face until it reached the bottom of her earlobe, emphasizing her cheekbone. While perhaps the most noticeable, that surely wasn't the only scar she had. There were dozens of them marring her skin, shown on her shoulders and arms and legs.

He wondered how the makeup artists would take to the scars.

"From Angeles, Valerie Greyson."

The same age as Allison, Valerie was a two and a famous novelist. While Edmund typically read large tomes of science, philosophy, and mathematics, he was a closet mystery fan. Valerie Greyson, otherwise known as West, specialized in murder mysteries. Arthur knew immediately it was her from the well-used journal in her hands and the gleam in Edmund's eyes as he slipped silently into the room.

Valerie was 5'6", a thin girl with an hourglass figure. Her blonde hair fell just past her shoulders and had almost frizzy waves, a more notable crimson streak on the front-right side. Her gray-green eyes were almond-shaped, with cat eye makeup highlighting them. She had a somewhat round face with the slightest vertical indentation of the chin, and a mole on the upper-left side of full lips. Her eyebrows were a darker shade than her hair, and raised in a delightful way.

A short, sleeveless blue dress hugged her body waist up before falling about her in loose pleats, accenting the pink floral pattern of the dress. A fitted black blazer covered her shoulders in a more modest, but most definitely not conservative way, with rolled up sleeves that kept her from being too hot in the warm weather. Her gait had a certain whimsical sway to it, high-topped black converse gliding across the floor. The chain around her neck jingled with the key hanging from it.

"Your Highness, it is of the highest honor to make your acquaintance." Her words, even in speech, were elegant and, as Ed would surely put it, linguistic.

"Likewise, Lady Valerie," Arthur replied, unable to keep the smirk off his face when he spotted his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. He would not allow Ed to escape with his dignity.

"From Lakedon, Skylar Thames."

Though she was a Four, she surely didn't act like it, in Arthur's opinion. She was tall, at 5'7", with a muscular, flat-chested figure and long legs. She was dressed up, but not necessarily in a… fanciful fashion. She wore a stiff black jacket and pants, along with combat boots and a crisp gray T-shirt under the jacket. Her hair was such a fiery red, one would think it was unnatural, and her almond blue eyes were guarded and stony.

Arthur recognized her only vaguely, though it was the way she walked and spoke—stiffly, as if by procedure—that really gave it away. She had to be one of the SS members. He'd only heard about them and seen his father speaking to one on occasion, so he didn't know the details about them. Supposedly, they had members from all the different provinces and castes, all for the Royal Family.

Rather than curtsying like the rest of the girls, she saluted to them. Beside him, the King nodded, and Skylar slowly lowered her arm, bowing deeply before moving with a purpose out of the room.

As soon as she left, Arthur turned to his parents, anger flaring briefly before he shoved it back down. "Why is she here? You know there's no reason for any protection! I'm just fine on my own!" His mother smiled softly, ruffling his black hair, much to his indignation.

"We had no hand in the Selected. If you want to know why she's here, ask her yourself." The King responded gruffly as his son attempted to smooth down his untamable hair, of course to no avail.

Arthur grunted. "Fine then. I will."

* * *

 **This is going to be a really interesting Selection. xD I know there's at least one person that knows exactly what I'm talking about.  
As always, please, try not to send in anymore Twos. Seriously. Preferably not Fives either.  
Secondly, congratulations to White Wolf123 for being the first to answer correctly! :) You get a large hand in what happens on the first date!  
The next two people to guess right (not that it was really that hard, though) were x-utalicious and sayinghello2u. I'll have some special scenes with your characters in the next few chapters. :3**

 **For those of you who haven't sent in 4 OCs yet, you're welcome to send in more, as long as you don't exceed the 4 per person limit.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Allison Tupin – Hansport, 3** (Courtesy of sayinghello2u) **  
Valerie Greyson – Angeles, 2** (Courtesy of more. than. just. a. story) ( **Sorry about the spaces in your name. It won't let me do otherwise.)** **  
Skylar Thames – Lakedon, 4** (Courtesy of technicallyelectrictrash)


	7. 6: Family

"From Panama, Kiara Janelle Lancaster."

Another Two, Kiara stood at 5'5" with an athletic figure. While she wasn't nearly as muscular or fit as Lady River or Lady Josephine, one could still tell that she worked out regularly. She had wavy hair that was a surprisingly violet color, done so well it looked almost natural. It fell over her left shoulder, hiding the left side of her face. She had round, dark blue eyes with extremely long lashes and only light eye shadow and lip gloss.

She had a sort of mysterious air about her, lips curling upwards. She curtsied, hair falling further over her shoulder. Her white dress with the sweetheart neckline swished about her knees, simple black converse sneakers adorning her feet.

"Your Highness."

Arthur smiled at her, Kira holding back a soft giggle of delight somewhere behind him. With an elegant sweep of the foot, Kiara straightened and made her way out of the room with a sort of dramatic air.

"Is she really a stunt double?" Arthur asked, and his sister let out a louder laugh, now that the girl was gone.

"You have to admit she's definitely made for the theatre." His mother replied, the wry smile she was making very similar to the one on her daughter's face.

"From St. George, Siena Jade Kennedy."

Siena Jade Kennedy was his age, a rather well-known Three. Being the youngest credentialed lawyer in her province, he supposed that was only natural.

She was thin, with a fairly typical hourglass figure and tanned skin, accompanied by freckles. Her long honey blonde hair fell in waves down her back, and when she smiled, Arthur could see her dimples. She obviously cared about her appearance, as she wore a crisp black dress suit with a pencil skirt, a colorful necklace keeping her outfit from being completely black and white. She wore little makeup, only a bit of concealer, mascara, and lip gloss. Her almond-shaped eyes were slightly close-set, and a forest green color with gray—no, more like silver—flecks.

She smiled respectfully at them, dipping deeply when she curtsied. "It is of the utmost pleasure to meet you, sir." She said, and Arthur thanked her, watching as she was eventually led away. She was a confident person, though she seemed a little stiff. Probably something that came with her job.

"From Fennley, Samantha Alexia Jackson."

Samantha moved with the natural sway of a waitress. She was a Six, and worked in a local diner. She was relatively tall, at 5'8", with a very curvy figure and small hips. Her raven-black hair was generally shoulder-length, though choppy, as if she'd cut it herself, and streaks had been dyed blue. Multiple piercings were visible on both ears, and she wore dark skinny jeans that only added to the movement of her hips. Her fair skin was covered up by a navy blue tank top under a raggedy jean jacket, only further emphasizing the dark colors. Her narrow eyes were covered in a lot of heavy eye shadow and mascara, though the darkness of it made her already electric blue eyes pop more than before. She looked at him as if she was examining him, and it made Arthur somewhat uncomfortable.

She would be what his father called a "punk", and it was her presence that reassured him that his parents really didn't interfere. Otherwise, Lady Samantha wouldn't be standing before him.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness." She gave him a not-quite-curtsey before making her way through the side hall.

"From Sumner, Robyn Louise Rose."

Like Lady Samantha, Robyn Rose too was a waitress, though most definitely not the same type of place. She was only an inch or so shorter than Lady Samantha, with a semi-curvy figure draped in a short-collared, sleeveless flannel top, and a pair of shorts that looked as if she had taken a pair of jeans and ripped off parts of it. On her feet were a graying pair of formerly white sneakers.

Her red-brown hair was naturally curly, framing porcelain skin with rosy cheeks, and falling just short of the middle of her back. She had a full bottom lip, with a thinner upper lip, and cheekbones only a slight bit sharp. She wore no makeup, and he could see the few freckles dotting her face. Her dark eyebrows perhaps a little on the thick side, if one were paying attention, raised over upturned eyes. Robyn, like Lady River, had heterochromia, though rather than green and blue, her eyes were brown and green.

She had a cool, though tough posture, and she swept into a curtsey elegantly before them.

"It's a pleasure." She said curtly, smiling coyly at him. Arthur returned the gesture, and her smile widened so marginally that anyone else (perhaps aside from Edmund) wouldn't have noticed.

Arthur turned to his sister once the girl left, his brother having left again at some point along the way. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and being somewhat shorter, was barely able to touch the ground with her toes. Arthur grunted from the sudden weight, pulling at her slender arms so he could breathe.

"Halfway through all the girls~!" Kira squealed, swaying her body, causing Arthur to stumble around to support the shift in weight. "I'm so proud of you, Harry! You're that much closer to meeting your future wife~!"

Kira's brother grunted once more, trying and failing to disentangle himself from her. "You just want another girl in the family that's your age." He made a strangled sound as she pulled back so that she stood properly on her feet.

"Don't be like that! I want you to be happy too!" She pouted, finally releasing his neck to cross her arms in defiance. Arthur gasped, stumbling forward and rubbing his neck. He grimaced, but didn't respond to her statement. It was always better to let her be.

"Calm down now, you two. The others are arriving." The Queen finally intervened, smiling in amusement at her two children. Beside her the King put forth an intimidating image, though when his wife elbowed him in their arm, he coughed somewhat awkwardly.

"…Listen to your mother." He muttered, and Arthur suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Kira felt no need to hold herself back, and their mother hid a smile behind a hand while their father looked away pointedly, though his face was the slightest bit red behind his scruffy beard. Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

There was no changing his family.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who submitted so far! :) I look forward to really getting things started!  
Of course, submissions aren't closed yet, though they're starting to get close. I really don't have anything much to say...  
Oh! However, White Wolf123, as the first person to get that little trivia question right 2 chapters ago, you're entitled to choose what happens in the First Date. But as a guest, that's sort of an issue. Do you still want to do this, or shall I simply add your character(s) into the list of characters getting those "special scenes" I mentioned before?**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Kiara Janelle Lancaster - Panama, 2** (Courtesy of rebelsroyalty) **  
Siena Jade Kennedy - St. George, 3** (Courtesy of Kyra137) **  
Samantha Alexia Jackson - Fennley, 6** (Courtesy of White Wolf123) **  
Robyn Louise Rose - Sumner, 6** (Courtesy of more. than. just. a. story)


	8. 7: Surprise!

**There's a surprise waiting for you at the end of the chapter. ;3**

* * *

They had finally calmed down when the next girl entered the room, curvy figure swaying in time to the clip of her small heels.

"From Atlin, Corra Glass Reid."

Corra, according to her profile, was the youngest of the group so far, a few months behind Lady Leotie and Lady Kiara in age. She didn't look it at first, however, with a tall figure and a white blouse that was popular in the markets. She paired it rather fashionably with a pastel yellow skirt with only a small bit of lace decorating the hem.

Her dirty blonde hair fell about her shoulders, framing a sweet face with a bright—if not somewhat phony—smile. Her almond-shaped eyes were hazel, and squinted in delight as she swept into an almost dramatic curtsy before them. In Arthur's opinion, it seemed reminiscent of her occupation, being a rather famous singer. The people loved her, being a true success story. From what he'd heard, she'd been a Five that worked at a local diner when some video made her an instant hit. She'd managed to buy her and her parents up a caste, a feat not often heard of due to the sheer expense of it.

"Your Highnesses, Your Majesty." She greeted, batting her eyelashes. She was the first to really call out King Nicholas, as he and the Queen stood farther in the background once the girls had arrived. Arthur struggled to give her a smile, and as she walked away, he turned to his family.

Queen Ana gave him an encouraging smile, while his father nodded. Kira didn't seem to notice, too busy staring with furrowed eyebrows at the retreating back of Corra. Arthur didn't have the time to question her, however, as the next girl arrived.

"From Tammins, Elizabeth Abby Brown."

The next girl to walk in was definitely the athletic type, with a clearly defined muscular figure under a typical pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. Combat boots were on her feet, clomping on the tiled floor. She wasn't very curvy, a difference from many of the girls that had come prior, though she was rather… well-endowed.

Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into two long French braids that fell past her hips, and her upturned, forest-green eyes were bordered by naturally dark, thick lashes that made her eyes more piercing than they already were.

She curtseyed quietly, the whole demeanor of the young woman as if she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Which Arthur found somewhat ironic, considering she was in the Selection of all things. The strangest thing of course, was the fact that she had left the occupation blank. While perhaps that wouldn't be unusual for a Two or even a Three or Four, Elizabeth was a Six. As far as Arthur knew, most family members worked by the time they entered their teens. He figured he'd have to ask about it later.

"From Baffin, Hanna Taylor Crane."

For a Jeweler, Hanna looked as if she could be a model. She had a perfect hourglass shaped figure with long legs and a large chest at 5'7", her softly curled hair a rich, shiny dark brown that bounced gently around her waist. Her down-turned eyes were large and hazel-colored, and fluttered almost shyly in his direction.

She had a rather heavy amount of makeup that looked surprisingly well on her, with a hot pink tank top accompanied by a black United skirt reaching around her thighs. Her black heels were covered rather tastefully in sequences the same color as her top.

She curtseyed with a soft, "Your Highness," bowing for perhaps longer than necessary before she was ushered away. There was something about her that bothered Arthur in an unpleasant way, but unlike his siblings, he didn't have the mind of a genius or "women's intuition".

"From Belcourt, Calliope Evers."

She had a short, petite figure, standing only about 5'2" with a small chest and waist. Her hips were rather wide, a sort of pear-shaped figure, and her no doubt long hair was tied up in a loose bun. While black in color, he could see the hazel-brown roots here and there, indicating it was dyed. She wore a sundress just below the knee that was a blue-gray sort of color, along with fashionable, though still comfortable-looking sandals.

She looked exhausted, if the bags under her eyes and the sleepy look on her face had anything to say about it, but a kind smile was still plastered on her face. Her upturned eyes were a gray-ish-blue color that went well with her dress.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, darling." She smiled wider, only slightly of course, but Arthur could tell she was enjoying the shock on his face. Behind him, he could hear Kira and even his mother stifling laughter.

She curtseyed, eyes twinkling, and left. "Don't you like her, _darling?_ " His sister's voice snickered behind him, and he glared at her, blushing.

"Shut up, Kira!" She just snickered some more.

"From Paloma, Terrence Aaron Masters."

Terrence was a Seven, a gardener most of the time, aside from a few other side jobs. Quite tall in height, perhaps even taller than Arthur; this was accompanied by a thin, somewhat underweight body, though there was still a bit of muscle here and there. Hazel-colored hair reaching just below the ears was parted on the right side, not quite overshadowing a pair of round, bright green eyes, which were framed by a broken pair of large, black-framed glasses. The clothes mostly consisted of an old t-shirt and an equally worn pair of jeans.

This wasn't the most immediate feature that caught Arthur's eye, however. No, it was the fact that the _she_ was actually a _he_.

Terrence bowed somewhat awkwardly, a goofy, though embarrassed smile on his face. "Um, it's nice to meet you, Your Highness."

* * *

 **Were you prepared for the surprise? Terrence is such a sweetheart, I swear. xD  
While I wasn't originally going to have any men, I had to make Terrence an exception because Arthur is a demisexual bae and I see Terry looking almost feminine if you put him in the right light or something. Cause you know. (Besides, it'll add some more spice to the Selection. :3)  
Also, I've got a lot of girls with almond-shaped, hazel eyes and an hourglass figure. There's more types than hourglass figures and almond-shaped eyes.  
…Is what I was gonna say, but as I was thinking it, a lot of you fixed that issue. Still, less hourglass shapes would be nice.  
Lastly, (I know I have a lot to say today) I only need ten more girls! :D Terrence is the 23** **rd** **person you all have met so far, and I only need ten more lovely young ladies before we can get this show on the road! Thank you so much to everyone who's submitted so far!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Corra Glass Reid – Atlin, 4** (Courtesy of sayinghello2u) **  
Elizabeth Abby Brown – Tammins, 6** (Courtesy of White Wolf123) **  
Hanna Taylor Crane – Baffin, 4** (Courtesy of White Wolf123) **  
Calliope Evers – Belcourt, 3** (Courtesy of The Drakonian Strider) **  
Terrence Aaron Masters – Paloma, 7** (Courtesy of The Drakonian Strider)


	9. 8: A Potato Amongst Tiaras

The room erupted into chaos as the King forced the camera crews to stop filming, practically screaming for the youngest son to come into the room.

Edmund appeared rather quickly, standing next to Kira. Both had the decency to look at least a little bit shameful. "What is _he_ doing here?!" King Nicholas spat, pointing rather rudely to a shame-faced Terrence. Arthur felt bad for him, being on the wrong side of his father's temper within five minutes of being here. He wanted to defend the guy, but at the same time, he didn't want to be at the end of the king's wrath.

"I-I thought…" Kira stammered. "I-I mean, h-he looked like a girl in the picture." She looked down, blushing furiously. The King rounded on the youngest prince, who remained silent.

"Well, young man? What do you have to say for yourself?" He had the talent to make it sound like an insult, and Ed flinched at the words. More than anything else, he hated being treated like a child, especially one that had done something wrong.

"…I thought it would add a little fun to everything." Edmund murmured, and for a moment, Arthur was afraid the older man was going to hit him.

To everyone's relief, the Queen stepped in, placing a hand on her husband's arm. "Calm down, dear. This is Arthur's selection. He can just send the poor boy home, no harm done."

Arthur gulped as everyone's eyes turned to him, guards, camera crew, and the cause of all this chaos included. His father looked expectant, and Arthur opened his mouth to do exactly as his mother had suggested when he glanced back at Terrence Aaron Masters, and swallowed his words.

The guy was his age, about his height, and bright green eyes reminiscent of his sister's. He was somewhat goofy and awkward, of course, but it was in an almost… cute way. (Arthur's fingers itched. He ignored it.) What really changed his mind, however, was the kicked puppy look he had, his face a deep red in shame.

"I think he should stay." The words flew out of his mouth before he'd even completely registered them, and he couldn't help but flush slightly, despite how much he struggled to hold it down.

"What?" King Nicholas snapped, with his eyes wide in barely concealed anger and fury.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times before answering; focusing on the fact that Terrence had perked up a bit in order to regain his voice. "I-I mean, I don't mind. You both know I don't have a particular preference on gender, a-and it's my Selection. Like you promised, it's entirely my choice." He swallowed. Most people weren't stupid enough to talk to his father when he was angry.

Surprisingly, however, the older man backed down. If reluctantly, anyways. "…Fine. Have it your way." He grumbled, and Arthur blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He smiled, knowing a full-blown grin in the face of his father's defeat (however metaphorical that may turn out to be) would just make things worse. "Thank you."

Terrence, obviously not knowing the King as well, let a grin bloom on his face, stumbling over his thank you's as he bowed clumsily again and left, led in the same direction as all the other girls.

Being the twenty-third Selected, there was another break until later that afternoon, and King Nicholas practically stormed out of the room, Queen Ana smiling apologetically at her eldest child before following after the man.

Arthur sighed. This really was going to be quite the event, it seemed. Especially when people realized he had a man amongst all the women.

* * *

 **So, this was just a follow-up on the whole reaction-thing with Terrence, so I apologize for the short chapter. :P I didn't want to go into what Arthur would be doing during the break, because… well, you'll find out in the next chapter.  
I may or may not be posting another chapter after this one, depending on how things go, since short chapter and all. Probably not, but we'll see.**


	10. 9: Elizabeth Brown

Elizabeth Brown stared in the mirror. Her long, platinum blonde hair had lost several inches, so that it now fell in loose barrel curls down to her waist. She had the urge to pull it back, but they'd confiscated all her hair ties. Her lips had been painted a soft pink that was a completely natural color on some of the other girls, and a bronze-colored eye shadow had been lightly dusted, along with the mascara to bring out her eyes even more so than before.

They'd stuffed her into a light green dress, the lacy skirt reaching her knees, with only a single strap on the right shoulder and a soft golden colored ribbon acting as a sort of belt around her waist that emphasized her chest. Her heels matched the ribbon in color, with simple, though elegant straps. Originally, they were much higher, but at her insistence, that had been fixed.

She fingered the small silver dagger strapped to her thigh; she was lucky no one had noticed it. No doubt there would have been a large issue.

And from the yelling she'd heard earlier, she did _not_ want to get on the King's bad side.

The room was chaotic, multiple teams of people trying to turn twenty two girls into something decent for the cameras. And aside from whoever caused the screaming fest, there were still another twelve on their way. It made Elizabeth feel a little better, less like she was in the spotlight. Surely, there were other people that the world would pay more attention to.

She looked around, standing out of the way as girls were herded here and there. One girl—a blonde whose forest green eyes had rather interesting silver flecks in them—also lost several inches of her hair, and it had become curlier, along with new highlights of a lighter blonde shade. Another had her almost unnaturally red hair dyed and trimmed, so that it looked at least a slight bit more natural. Another still lost the prominent red streak in her blonde hair, much to her protest.

It was quite a diverse range of characters, it seemed, and there were more than a few girls who definitely had something to hide. While Liz was glad she wasn't the only one, she couldn't help but doubt that she was perhaps the only one with such a heavy secret.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly. No, it wouldn't do for her to think of that right now.

After calming herself down and another several minutes of people-watching, it was the girl with the fiery red hair that really caught Liz's attention. She wasn't stupid, not that the other was doing much to hide it. There was something about the way she walked, stiff and guarded, even in the floor-length blue gown she wore, and in the way she looked around the room, as if she was examining everyone.

When they locked eyes, the other girl glared distrustfully, and Liz swallowed, but held her gaze nonetheless.

She sighed silently with relief as they were interrupted by the arrival of someone else. It took her a moment to realize exactly who it was, just from the sheer shock of it. Everyone in the room went silent, staring at the _man_ in the doorway.

He stood there nervously, shuffling in place, obviously unsure of what to do, and definitely not liking all the stares.

The first to break the silence was a New Asian girl with lightly curled brown hair that fell about her shoulders and almond-shaped black eyes. The long-sleeved, pastel-colored dress swished about her knees as she bounded over to the young man.

She took his hands in her own with a friendly smile, and the guy's shoulders could be seen relaxing a bit. "Hello there," she chirped, "My name is Sakura Schlutz!"

A small nervous smile made its way onto his face, and he flushed in what looked to be embarrassment. "T-Terrence Masters, i-it's n-nice to meet you." He stuttered, looking extremely uncomfortable now. Sakura seemed to notice, releasing his hands and stepping back. Just as she did, several maids moved forward, pulling him into the room, and the chaos resumed as everyone was being pulled this way and that once more.

A tall brunette marched over to her, electric blue eyes framed by a little too much makeup. "Lady Elizabeth? My name's Kylie, I'll be one of your maids. I'm afraid we're a tad short on staff at the moment, due to a welcoming party happening in a few days for the Russians, but I'm supposed to escort you over there for the makeover special." Her voice was loud and enthusiastic, and a bit too noisy for Liz's taste. Liz nodded though, quietly, and Kylie beamed. "Wonderful! Right this way then!"

She was sat down in a corner with a blank backdrop behind her, shuffling somewhat uncomfortably on the chair she was on. An older woman walked up to her, clipboard and pen in hand. She looked bored.

The light on the camera before her lit up red, and the woman spoke in a monotone voice. "Elizabeth Brown, correct?" Liz nodded.

"Yes."

"I see they changed your hairstyle. How do you like it?"

"It's alright. I wish I was allowed to put it up." Liz replied quietly, running her fingers somewhat absently through her hair.

The woman nodded absently at the response, scribbling something on the clipboard. "I'm not the only one wondering, but what exactly is your occupation?"

Liz swallowed. She knew the question would come up eventually, just not this early. "I, uh…" She licked her lips, her mouth dry. "I do odd jobs." The woman nodded again.

"You're one of only three Sixes so far, with the majority of the other ladies being from the higher castes. How do you feel about being one of the few from the lower castes?"

"I… don't really have any particular opinion. Although… I don't think it matters what caste I am." She replied, shuffling in her seat.

The older woman hummed absently. "And how are you feeling about your competition so far?"

"They're all… rather nice." Well, Liz hadn't really spoken to any of them, so it was speculation more than anything.

"How has your experience been so far? How do you like the palace?"

Liz shrugged. "It has been interesting so far. The palace is… rather large. I'm worried about getting lost." She cracked a small, though nervous smile.

The woman didn't laugh.

* * *

 **So that was the first of the "special scenes" that I'd mentioned earlier~! :3 This is one is for White Wolf123. I really hope you like it, I tried to portray Liz as best I could!  
Also, the reason I posted this one now is I'll be going to see the Cirque du Soleil tomorrow, so I might not have the time to give you another chapter tomorrow. So have this one really late at night! Or early in the morning, depending on where you're from.  
More girls next chapter~!**


	11. 10: Surprise! Again!

**So I managed to find the time to write? So here's that chapter! :)**

* * *

The heir prince yawned as he ambled his way down the stairs. That was the most productive nap he'd ever had; it must be the fact that there were only twelve girls left to greet. He couldn't wait.

When he looked around, Kira waved at him, with Edmund hiding in a corner nearby, a book in his hand. His mother came back down briefly, speaking softly to one of the guards. She turned to her children, smiling.

"Your father is tired, so he'll be resting until dinner." She explained, eyes crinkling in pride and delight. "I'll be overseeing the planning for the welcoming party in the meantime, but just send for me if you need anything." Arthur nodded, and the Queen curtseyed in a playful manner reminiscent of her daughter before exiting the room.

"From Zuni, Astra Calliope Dela-Rosa."

Astra was a sort of 'street magician', standing at 5'4" with straight, though somewhat greasy black hair that tickled her elbows. She had plump lips and a slight button nose, with deep-set ice blue eyes and unblemished pale skin. Even without the lack of shoes, the dirty white t-shirt under the dark, ripped jacket and equally torn black slacks, it was easy to see she was malnourished. She was only sixteen, but unnaturally thin in an almost sickly way.

Arthur supposed it made sense, as she was an Eight. The only one that made it into the Selection, for that matter. From the way Kira's eyes lit up, he knew that it was her doing. Not that he could complain, he supposed. While people in the palace often said they deserved to be at the bottom, Arthur wondered how much of that was true. Regardless of what they did, however, no one deserved to go through what Astra seemed to have.

She was quiet, and for someone who was supposedly "mentally ill", she bowed gracefully, with a mysterious, almost sly smile. Despite that, her general demeanor was closed off, guarded. Arthur wondered what had happened to her.

"Your Highness, it's a pleasure to meet you. Vade, et cacas teipsum." She spoke softly, before straightening and spinning on her heel without waiting for a dismissal. Arthur was bewildered; he didn't know much Latin, but from Edmund's snort in the background, it didn't mean something good.

He was glad his father hadn't returned.

"From Bonita, Faith Kimberly Grande."

She was the same height as Astra, with a skinny, pear-shaped figure and darker skin. She wore a casual pair of jeans with a new-looking t-shirt and a red flannel shirt. Her long, dark brown hair was streaked with red and gold highlights, and her hazel eyes closed for several minutes before she opened them again, as if trying to calm herself.

She curtsied, smiling lightly, though in a somewhat quirky way. "Your Highness." She greeted him, the slightest hint of an accent in her voice.

Arthur bowed lightly, putting on a practiced smile that he flashed at her before she left.

"From Likely, Serenity Katherine Yates."

Arthur stepped back in surprise as a young woman rushed through a side door that led to the kitchen, her black 'chef shoes' moving with a swift, practiced silence. She wore a simple, though crinkled black tank top and white trousers stained with various types of spices and juices. A white jacket, the one she was most often in, was tied around her waist, her white, fluffy hat held gingerly in her hands.

Her hair, usually hidden under the hat, was a short, though stylish pixie-cut. He remembered briefly when it was blonde, though only a few months after she'd arrived, it had quickly been dyed a pastel turquoise color. She was an inch taller than the other girls, still somewhat short, with a very thin, slightly boy-ish figure, yet she still commanded a presence in the room.

Her hunched shoulders straightened out as she made her way into the room, and her dark, navy-blue eyes were sly and narrow, almost seductive. She curtsied deeply before him. "Your Highness, I apologize for being late. I was preparing dinner." She explained, and Arthur hesitantly nodded.

"…Thank you for your hard work, Ms. Yates." He replied, still somewhat shocked.

Serenity, a Four, was one of the more well-known chefs at the palace. She was a year older than him—the oldest girl to enter, so far—and was veritably a cooking genius, having taken what would have been eight years of work and doing it all in two. She'd been invited to work at the palace two years ago, and while they hadn't spoken much, he'd often seen her in the background, standing silently and making sure the food had been done well.

"Please, no need to be polite." She replied, easily.

"Then… Lady Serenity," the name felt weird on his tongue, "Excuse my abruptness, but why did you enter the Selection?"

Her face colored just the slightest bit, but she smiled sweetly, not the least bit phased by his question. "Am I not allowed to compete for the Prince?" She asked, and Arthur flushed.

"I— O-Of course not. Forgive my intrusion." He replied, cursing the stutter that entered his voice.

Serenity bowed again, somewhat playfully this time, before leaving the room. As soon as she was gone, Arthur whirled around to where his siblings were.

"Did you know about this?!" He asked incredulously, and Ed shrugged, though the both of them were smirking.

"Perhaps~!" Kira replied in a sing-song voice, a mischievous grin on her face. "You might be surprised at who else has entered though~!"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but instead sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. Suddenly, he didn't feel so well-rested.

* * *

 **The Cirque was great! Thanks to those who reviewed and wished me good times~! :) Also, less than ten girls to go! We're getting to the end of the introductions! (Finally.)  
I actually have a decent amount of mean girls too, so thanks to those who sent them! :3 Such a wide variety of characters will be fun~! It's hard choosing who's going to have to go home first…**

 **Vade, et cacas teipsum. –** Go and shit yourself.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Astra Calliope Dela-Rosa – Zuni, 8** (Courtesy of more. than. just. a. story) **  
Faith Kimberly Grande – Bonita, 3** (Courtesy of CALWriter) **  
Serenity Katherine Yates – Likely, 4** (Courtesy of The Drakonian Strider)


	12. 11: Every Single Woman

"From Sota, Lucila Florence Riker."

Lucila was of an average height at 5'5", and with an equally average figure, aside from her somewhat large chest. You wouldn't have quite noticed though, as she wore a pair of jeans and a school jersey that she kept fidgeting with. Her strawberry blonde hair was choppily cut, reaching just above her shoulders, and if Arthur looked closely, he thought he could still see a few pieces of paper stuck in it. Her green eyes looked down at her shoes as she shuffled forward.

She looked like she was trembling, and more than a bit teary-eyed, though it was hard to tell when she hid her eyes from him and was consistently stooped.

"Prince A-Ar-Arthur!" She stuttered, blushing hard as she continued to fidget with her jersey, curtseying somewhat clumsily. "I-I am Luci-Lucila Riker. Lady, I mean – Lady L-Lucila Rik-Riker." She stumbled over her words, though in an almost endearing way.

He smiled at her softly, ignoring that itching feeling that had climbed its way up his arm over the course of her introduction. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed, blushing even harder before scurrying out of the room.

"From Denbeigh, Blondelle Cendrillon Blondeau."

A Seven and a waitress, Blondelle was of an average height, flat-chested and malnourished. She was severely underweight as a result, and her body didn't have many noticeable curves. Her straight hair was blonde, reaching just past her shoulder blades, and despite her state, it looked soft and silky. Her light olive skin looked well with the dress she wore, a surprisingly fancy chiffon summer dress, however, they did nothing to hide the scars on her arms. They were burn marks, two on the left, and one on the right arm.

Her large, deep-set eyes were covered in long eyelashes, a deep blue color half-hidden by a pair of black Ray-ban's.

She smiled somewhat tiredly, but still brightly, and curtseyed in a sweeping manner reminiscent of the French. "Bonjour, me m'appelle Cendrillon mais tu peux m'appeler Blondie. Ça va?" She paused, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry; sometimes I forget to speak an l'anglais!"

Her English had a hint of a French accent, and despite her tired and somewhat dirty appearance, she had an inner beauty about her.

"From Clermont, McKenna Lily James."

He recognized the name almost immediately. McKenna was a Two, and thus a big time actress, though as a celebrity in general, she also dabbled in modeling and even had a hit song or two. She was relatively tall, at 5'7", with a skinny, though curvy body. She wore a short, strapless dress that was covered in sequins. The color went from silver to a hot pink, along with silver heels that complemented her skin, a sort of medium dark color.

Her hair seemed naturally brown with a blonde ombre, and parted to the side. When she moved her head, it brushed the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wore a lot of makeup that emphasized the length of her already long lashes and the size of her large, round ice-blue eyes.

She dipped forward as she curtsied, emphasizing her chest. "Hello, your Highness, my name is…" She paused, looking as if she was thinking of the answer, and Arthur felt almost sorry for her. "McKenna, yeah that's it!" His greeting smile was somewhat delayed. She wasn't the smartest tool in the box. While that wasn't a problem or too big a fault, he knew that Edmund would be bugging him about it later. The kid despised slow people.

She sashayed out of the room with a walk that said she knew she was pretty.

"From Columbia, Katrina Everwood."

With all his experience, Arthur couldn't help his mouth from dropping open. The youngest ever to receive a Medal of Honor and Courage at thirteen, Katrina Everwood had joined the Illéan Military not long after, and only two years later she'd become a General. She was two years younger than Arthur, yet she had a presence about her that commanded authority.

She was tall, at 5'9", with a slender body and a somewhat curvy body. Her dark brown hair fell in natural loose ringlets down just past her average chest, and almond-shaped, light brown eyes framed by full lashes. She had an edgy-themed sort of outfit, with black leather tights, a white, silk halter top, and black boots with a notable zipper on one side. Atop it all was a black leather jacket whose hem stopped at her waist. He could glimpse a scar on the underside of her wrist, as she made no attempt to hide it.

She didn't attempt to hide her feelings towards him either.

Namely the fact that she didn't like him. At all. She was around them often enough, as she had to give reports and attend meetings on militaristic strategies and so forth. While they barely ever spoke one on one, she seemed much more partial to his siblings than to him.

At first, he'd thought he was imagining it, so he'd asked her to help him practice his self-defense once. Let's just say he was in a lot of pain for the next few days.

Kira told him to be nicer sometimes, so he figured that was just what he got for not listening to her. So when Katrina curtsied before him, all his previous assumptions were thrown out the window.

"Your Highness." She greeted curtly, and it seemed somewhat cold.

"General Everwood," he pronounced the words slowly when he spoke. The last thing he wanted to do was stutter with _her_ around. "I didn't expect to see you of all people here."

"Surprises come in all forms, your Highness." The way she spoke sent chills down his spine. While sweet enough to fool the cameras, he knew under that she was _pissed_. Obviously, she didn't enter of her own free will.

Before he was given the chance to respond, she moved swiftly from the room, a sort of silent stomping only someone of her stature could accomplish.

The cameras stopped filming for several moments as they spoke to each other, doing who knew what, and Arthur took the chance to slump out of his perfect posture and groan. "Why is every woman I've met entering the Selection?!" He cried out in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. Kira placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically, though she had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Don't be like that, Harry~!" She sang, moving her hand from his shoulder to wrap her arms around his shoulder playfully. "That just means you're popular with the ladies~!"

Arthur grimaced. "A chef and a general. Father's going to be pissed, and that's before he'll find out about the Eight."

Edmund sighed, shaking his head as he walked up to the two. "Think of it this way. You're 85.714% of the way through greetings, and already there are several girls who hate you. Won't that make things easier for you?" The elder brother glared at him, to which Ed responded by grinning cheekily in a rare bout of childishness. "You're quite welcome."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and everything guys! (I know I've probably said that a lot, but still.) Also, I only need 3 more girls and we're done with that. :)**

 **Bonjour, me m'appelle Cendrillon mais tu peux m'appeler Blondie.** **Ça va? –** Hello, my name is Cendrillon **(Cinderella in French)** , but you can call me Blondie. How are you?

 **Thanks to:**

 **Lucila Florence Riker – Sota, 3** (Courtesy of valentina's sorrows) **  
Blondelle Cendrillon Blondeau – Denbeigh, 7** (Courtesy of XOStarbrightXO) **  
McKenna Lily James – Clermont, 2** (Courtesy of XOStarbrightXO)  
 **Katrina Everwood - Columbia, 2** (Courtesy of LadyAnj)


	13. 12: Si

Sakura missed her old clothes. She'd realized almost immediately while they were pulling her hair back and forth and pulling a dress snug around her body that t-shirts, shorts, and sneakers would practically disappear from her wardrobe. She didn't say anything about it, of course. She wasn't the only one missing them after all, she was sure.

She was just glad they didn't touch her camera.

The brunette had been ushered out of the room not long after her short interview as the third wave arrived, and the bustle started anew. Several other girls had been pushed out too, and a young girl—a maid, obviously; she seemed to be the child of one of the older maids—curtsied before leading them over to a large hallway with doors lining each side. She pointed out each of their rooms, and said that they were free until dinner a few hours away before leaving the group of girls to their own devices.

Most of the other girls went straight into their rooms, eager to get some rest from the hectic day. Sakura lingered outside her door a little longer. To her left stood another, a somewhat bigger girl with raven-black hair that had been braided rather nicely over her shoulder. Her dress was a pretty dark green that went well with her hazel eyes, a long-sleeved gown that draped itself around her and covered her feet in its length.

She smiled when she noticed Sakura looking at her. "Oh, hi there! I'm Leotie, but you can feel free to call me Leo if you want." She giggled. "Looks like we're neighbors!"

Sakura smiled brightly; the girl was sweet, and she could see the two of them getting along. "It's nice to meet you too, Leo! I'm Sakura."

They smiled at each other for several more moments when a loud, almost ridiculous cry came from farther down the hall. The two girls looked at the direction of the source of the noise and then back to each other, bursting out into fits of giggles.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Leo!" Sakura waved, the other girl waving back as the two entered their room simultaneously.

Sakura is greeted with a sort of mild chaos as three young women rush about the room, throwing things here and pushing things there. The first to notice her was a short brunette, wide hazel eyes blinking in shock. "L-Ladies! Line up!" She cried out jerking to a stop and sweeping into a curtsey. The other two girls stood on either side of her and followed suit.

"Welcome, Lady Sakura." They all spoke in sync, as if they had practiced it. They probably had.

Sakura smiled at them, waving her hands in front of her. "No need to be so polite. But thank you, really."

The three smiled brightly, standing up properly once more. The hazel-eyed brunette spoke up first. "It's our pleasure, miss! My name is Michelle Wilson; I'm the head maid here." She waved towards the others as she introduced them. "This is Helen George and Chelsea Olivia."

Helen was a curly-haired blonde, with a timid, modest smile but bright gray eyes. She nodded politely in greeting.

Chelsea was a brunette like Michelle, though she had black eyes and freckles. She also nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She was soft-spoken, more reserved, but her voice was still warm.

Sakura beamed and curtseyed, catching the three by surprise.

Michelle recovered first, speaking in a cheerful manner. "Well, you're free until dinner, so is there anything you need in the meantime? A book or a drink, perhaps?"

The thought took her only a few seconds, and Sakura beamed. "Is it alright if I look around and take some pictures? I promise to stay out of the way." Michelle and Helen both looked unsure, but Chelsea nodded.

"As long as you stay out of the Women's Room, and the room you greeted the Prince in, it should be fine." She said softly, only a hint of hesitation in her voice, and Sakura lunged forward, wrapping the three of them in a brief hug before taking off out of the room, leaving behind three bewildered maids.

* * *

The palace was beautiful, with crystal clear floors that gleamed in the soft afternoon light, which streamed in through windows that stretched towards the sky. Pillars and walls seemed to be made of a sort of marble or ivory, as they were whiter than even a fresh winter snowfall. The brunette wondered how long it took the staff to clean it, and it only made her appreciate them even more so.

Sakura paused a few times to snap a picture. Some were of the late sunlight lighting up a decorative plant just right, others of the view from the castle or of the perfect castle structure. She'd barely even realized she was moving and walking, and quickly she found herself in a different part of the expansive building.

"Where am I…?" She murmured to herself, looking around. The place seemed… darker, dustier and less used than the rest of the palace. She took careful steps, hands poised readily on the camera around her neck and head whirling left and right to get a glimpse at everything.

"Ow!" The seventeen-year-old groaned, clutching her head with a hand and stumbling back a few steps. The back of her heel hit what felt like a rolled up rug, and she stumbled backwards, her feet trying to find footing. Their search was to no avail, as she continued stepping (or rather, trying and failing not to step) on who-knew-what, until a spherical object brought both her foot and her balance out from under her.

Sakura and a series of boxes and objects fell with a crash. She laid there for several minutes, trying to regain her bearings and mentally shake off the pain. When slim arms eventually pulled its connected weight up, the random knick-knacks around her fell about to accommodate for the change in space, and she grimaced as a particularly sharp object jabbed her rather uncomfortably in the back.

She struggled for a minute, no doubt having ruined her dress by now, removing the thing from its position personally offending her body.

What had been stabbing her in the back (quite literally) was a small, wooden box. Something was inscribed in the top, but it was so faded she couldn't make out more than _Si_. The object was elegantly carved, and Sakura knew it was once a beautiful box, and—at least until she tripped—well taken care of by its owner.

Glancing up at a new antique clock, the brunette jumped up, dusting off her dress as best she could in a hurried manner. It was getting late, and she probably needed to get back.

She moved to leave, before realizing that the old wooden box was still in her hands. She frowned for a minute, before carefully placing the box on a nearby shelf and picking her way over the mess she'd created. Once her feet found clutter-free floors again, she took off at a run, camera bouncing from around her neck.

Only briefly did Sakura wonder about the box. Who was the owner? Why was it there? Where was the owner now…?

* * *

 **The "special scene" prize for x-utalicious! :) Hope I did Sakura correctly!**

 **On another note, I'm sorry this couldn't go up earlier; time is on a bit of a constraint for me, especially on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and cause of things this past weekend, I hadn't had the chance to write ahead. On that note, though, once the introductions are over, updates may get a little slower. While I have to apologize for this, I want to give you quality over quantity, so no half-assed chapters.**

 **Lastly, (I promise) I only need 2 more girls! After that, we're done! :D However, I can't give you the next chapter until I get those two girls, so yah. If you haven't sent 4 OCs yet, you're welcome to submit up to four, or if you already have, advertise? :3 That would be lovely, ya know?**

 **Thanks for reading~! (And thanks to the guest who pointed out my mistake with posting the wrong chapter. It's been a long day. :P)**


	14. 13: All 35

Arthur was wondering at all the French he'd been hearing lately, especially as it seemed to be a rather popular language. Of course, this was further reinforced as the next girl walked in.

"From Midston, Constance Océane D'Aramitz."

She had an hourglass figure that was accented rather well by the "sesame candy dress", with a short (but not too short) tan skirt and a sleeveless white top with simple ruffles for the collar. A dark blue belt hugged her waist in a flattering way, along with a simple white apron and tennis shoes of the same color, paired in a simple, but stylish way reminiscent of the French. She stood tall, at about 5'7", and her light brown hair was wavy, and fell to around the middle of her biceps. Strangely enough it fell in a way that covered her right eye, though Arthur knew it was rude to question it.

Her wide misty green eyes had a gray tint to them; thin brown eyebrows raised high on her forehead in a pleasant way. She smiled with full lips and a softer jaw line, her cheekbones only slightly defined. When she smiled, dimples appeared on her slightly toned skin.

She curtseyed in an elegant, though somewhat foreign manner. "Bonjour, votre Altesse, it's a pleasure to meet you." When she spoke, her French was fluent, elegant, her English thick with the accent. A Four that moved from France, she was an accomplished baker. One could tell if just from the smell of a bakery wafting off her.

Arthur smiled when she walked away. She was a sweet girl, he could tell.

"From Dominica, Darla Forexes."

The first notable thing he knew was that she was unemployed at eighteen. This didn't seem to matter much, however, as she was a Two, and thus probably didn't need to be employed in the first place. She was model tall at 5'10", with a slender, though curvy figure and long legs. She accented this even further with a tight-fitting, knee-length blue dress along with white ankle boots and silver bracelets that jangled with each step she took. From her ears were feather earrings that swayed with her body.

Her light brown hair was thick and somewhat wavy, and her bright doe-like blue eyes were laden with extremely thick lashes that fluttered lightly in his direction. When she curtsied, she dipped low, her chest sticking out perhaps more than was necessary.

"Your Highness," her voice rolled off her tongue in a sultry manner, and the way she directed it at him made Arthur shift uncomfortably where he stood.

When she left, her hips swayed in what would be described as enticing. Edmund would've called her a peacock.

"From Sonage, Sharlise Leeann Roberts."

Sharlise was a petite thing, at 5'6", with the body of a ballet dancer. Her wavy scarlet hair fell down to her back, pulled in an elegant half-up half-down style. Her round, blue eyes were bright, and her smile was the kind that lit up her entire face. Small pearl earrings glinted from her hair, her makeup done in a natural, light way that brought out the best in her features. There were a mild amount of freckles dotting her face, and a long, pastel pink skirt floated about her ankles, whilst a simple orange halter top fitted nicely to her body. She wore a pair of leather sandals with little support for the feet.

She was the kind of the Three that Arthur had always imagined existed: the mature, motherly type that while optimistic and sweet, she wasn't too crazy or outgoing. The epitome of the term "simple elegance". She was a young dance instructor, and it showed in the way she moved.

She curtsied in a way reminiscent of the ballet dancer's reverence. "Your Highness, it's a pleasure to meet you." She spoke softly, politely, in an almost regal way.

Arthur smiled in a pleasant manner and returned the gesture.

"From Hundson, Violet Tiana Winters."

While she didn't technically have an official job, as a Three, Violet had called herself an inventor. At 5'5", her average body leaned a little more on the curvy side, with a pair of khakis and a flowery blouse, accompanied by a pair of ballerinas. Her hair looked almost naturally red, though it was leaning towards more of a light brown color. It was very curly, falling just below her shoulder blades, and a large black headband pulling it out of her face.

Her eyes were big and round, wide open with a happy look in her blue orbs. Her left eye was hidden behind a white eye-patch that color-coded well with the rest of her rather bright outfit. On her visible eye was perhaps just a tad too much eye makeup, though still coordinated well with her outfit.

"Your future Majesty~, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She chirped in greeting, curtsying before him somewhat quickly.

Arthur nodded in greeting, and she walked out, moving with a sort of whimsical gait.

"From Honduragua, Emelie Hart."

She was one of the older ones, another Two and model. She was thin and tall, at 5'10", with a relatively curvy figure, especially in the hips. Her black hair was cut in a rather short pixie cut, though still very fashionable. It made her stand out from all the girls with longer hair. Her sharp blue eyes were wide and narrow, focusing in on him almost the moment she stepped into the room.

She wore a long black dress with a somewhat revealing halter top, moving with a smooth confidence that seemed to come from the celebrity lifestyle. The silver embellishments on her dress glinted as she moved, the slit in the skirt being revealed in a bold, almost seductive manner when accompanied with the way she walked.

She swept into a curtsy that looked as if it had been practiced quite a bit, looking Arthur in the eyes with a sly smile. "Your Highness," she purred, swinging her hips as she walked away.

The camera crews finally began packing away their equipment, startling Arthur. "Was that…?" He asked, turning to his siblings. Edmund nodded.

"She was the last one. We have about half an hour until dinner." He replied, and Arthur sighed in a deep-seated sense of relief that came from exhaustion.

Kira stretched, sighing in a similar way, despite not doing much. "That's just enough time to fix my appearance~!" She giggled, waving to her brothers as she skipped out of the room. Both Ed and Arthur rolled their eyes simultaneously. They knew she could care less what she looked like.

* * *

 **And that's all of them! :) I managed to get all the OCs today, so I was able to finish this (which is why it's late and here at all). Thank you to everyone who sent someone in~!  
** **Updates may be a little slower from here on (I'm trying I swear) since, unlike the intros, I've gotta flip around between all the character forms while writing. But it'll be actual story now, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Constance Océane D'Aramtiz – Midston, 4** (Courtesy of more. than. just. a. story) **  
Darla Forexes – Dominica, 2** (Courtesy of LadyAnj) **  
Sharlise Leeann Roberts – Sonage, 3** (Courtesy of My Sister) **  
Violet Tiana Winters – Hundson, 3** (Courtesy of The Drakonian Strider's Friend) **  
Emelie Hart – Honduragua, 2** (Courtesy of sayinghello2u)


	15. 14: To Love Is To Destroy

Dinner was an… interesting affair, to say the least.

Arthur sat in his usual spot on his father's left, Edmund on his other side, and Kira and his mother directly across from him. Seated at the rest of the table were thirty-five different women, most of them looking about in awe.

It was somewhat awkward, what with his father in a sour mood and glaring daggers at Terrence and Lady Astra. (Arthur couldn't bring himself to refer to Terrence formally. For one, referring to him as "Lady Terrence" was most definitely not appropriate and extremely awkward.)Lady Hanna, Lady McKenna, Lady Darla, Lady Emelie, and Lady Danika seemed to have formed a sort of alliance, if the way they were sticking so close together said anything. There was an odd tension between Lady Elizabeth and Lady Skylar, and Lady Violet was… Actually, what was she doing?

Then there was Lady Serenity and Lady Katrina, the latter of whom was glaring at him. He knew his father was already upset at the fact that the two had gone from very important and pivotal members of the staff to, as the elder man put it, "traipsing around in dresses to inappropriately fraternize with the heir in order to be favored in later years". Needless to say, the man had gone on quite the rant, and it took a while for the rest of the family to calm him down.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat, causing the King to snap his head briefly in his direction before returning to glare at several of the Selected. He was supposed to spend the next few days getting to know them all, and King Nicholas had insisted he have his first date by next week. Which only succeeded in making him even more nervous than usual.

A couple seats down from him, Lady Aubrey seemed to notice, as she leaned in with a somewhat concerned look, her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders in loose curls. She'd added highlights of an even lighter shade in the few hours since he'd seen her last.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, and Arthur gave her a wan smile, and nodded.

"Thank you for the concern, Lady Aubrey, but I'm perfectly fine. A little stressed over work, is all." He replied, the half-truth flowing easily out of his mouth. He'd always been good at lying, not that his sister approved of it.

Lady Aubrey didn't look all that happy of his response either, as if she didn't quite believe him, but nonetheless nodded and sat back, continuing with her dinner.

Not liking the quiet, awkward atmosphere that had settled itself over the room, Arthur searched the room for someone he could speak to, a talkative person that might fix the mood. He ended turning to Lady Kiara, clad in a lacy knee-length white dress, her expression somewhat mystic as she smiled in his direction upon noticing his gaze.

"So Lady Kiara, how do you like the palace so far?" He asked, smiling politely.

She smiled right back at him, a sweet and polite one that didn't seem quite right on her face. It reminded him too much of his sister's expression when she was about to pull a prank but tried to play off her innocence.

"It's very expansive," she replied, very well-mannered, "I hope to see more of it."

Kira, always the center of attention it seemed, joined in the conversation. "Do you have any hobbies? Something you do in your free time?"

Lady Kiara—Arthur was beginning to notice how similar the two's names were—quirked her lips in a whimsical manner. "I'm the captain of the cheerleading team back home. I also take gymnastics and track, and I can play the electric guitar."

Kira clapped her hands in delight. "Ooh, that sounds like so much fun! I've always wanted to learn gymnastics, but I wasn't allowed."

Arthur snorted, swallowing the food in his mouth. "That's because last time you tried to learn you broke your shoulder and nearly got yourself killed."

The comment caused several of the other girls to giggle, and Kira blushed, laughing softly herself. Kiara snorted, causing her to jump and start laughing even harder, which only cause her to snort again. This caused a chain reaction, as the other girls started laughing, Terrence included. Kira was no exception, naturally, laughing louder than all of them, and even Edmund cracked a smile. Arthur shook his head in a feeling somewhere between amusement and exasperation, turning to see how his father was taking it all.

Therefore, when he saw the man practically beside himself in laughter, right along with his mother (though it was expected with her), he started in disbelief, jumping so violently is chair tilted precariously backwards before he regained his balance. The man looked nearly ten years younger, the deep stress lines on his face lighter. He'd never seen the man like this before.

The sight was so unexpected, Arthur laughed, coughing as he nearly choked on his drink. Aleksandr, ever the loyal one, appeared at his side almost immediately, and all Arthur could do was wave him off, laughing too hard to say anything else.

It was probably the liveliest dinner he'd ever had.

* * *

That night was spent in meetings and lessons and planning for the Russians' party. While Arthur was never much for parties, the Russian royalty had insisted on coming to congratulate him for the Selection, and with the already strained relations between the two countries, he couldn't exactly turn them down.

Kira, the best party planner, and Edmund, the smart one of the three, had abandoned him halfway through, and even Leka—the only native Russian in the castle—had retired after a few hours in.

Arthur yawned, lamenting his fate with a satirical sort of thought, and narrowly avoided running into the body that suddenly appeared before him.

She looked a lot better than when he first met her, and he hadn't really had the chance to notice as much during dinner. Her hair had been washed and brushed out, flowing down her back, and her eyebrows had been trimmed, her face made up in a mild makeup that brought out her ice-blue eyes. She already looked healthier, though still underweight, clad in a long, simple silk gown in a purple color that faded into a deep blue, the sweetheart neckline and tight waist emphasizing a figure that would be beautiful once she received the proper nourishment.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The words fell out of his mouth naturally, an effect of years of lessons focusing on etiquette, before he even fully realized who he was talking to. "Lady Astra," he finally murmured, blinking in surprise, "What are you doing up so late?" Normally, the girls weren't allowed to wander around, were they…?

"The doctor held me back." She replied in a sort of snappish tone. "She wanted to check on my health."

Arthur nodded. That made sense, considering her caste before the Selection. "I see. Well, I'm glad that you seem to be healthy." She snorted in an almost sarcastic manner, her entire demeanor closed off and guarded against him. While it wasn't something he particularly liked seeing, he couldn't really blame her. Besides, he knew if he were to point it out, he'd only be a hypocrite.

They stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence, before the prince finally came out with the question that had been weighing on the back of his mind. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion, but… What is it like? A-As an Eight, that is."

Astra gave him a gaze filled with a depth he hadn't expected from her. On the surface she was guarded, stubborn, angry. But behind that shell was a sort of weariness, a person who grew up too fast, hardened by a world that was unfair; someone wise beyond her years.

"It sucks." She blurted out with a bluntness that startled Arthur. "I'm always starving, begging on the streets, being looked down upon by everyone else. You don't know how many doors I've had to pry open with my bare hands for myself to make a tenth of the money you do."

Arthur blinked, taken aback. He frowned, eyebrows furrowed, her words not yet sinking in. "But what about your mother? Your father?"

"My father left us before I was even born. And my mother loved only three things in this world: my father, money, and a damn bottle of vodka." She snapped, not holding anything back. "What about you?" She asked, startling the prince even more than before. "Tell me something about yourself, rather than asking about me. I know you're hiding something."

The way her eyes narrowed, unusually perceptive, caused Arthur's own hackles to raise, his guard rising. "W-What are you talking about?"

Astra stared at him for awhile longer, before shaking her head in a way that, for some reason or another, pissed him off. "Doesn't matter. I'll figure it out eventually, so it doesn't really matter if you tell me or not." She replied nonchalantly, causing him to bristle.

"Wha—"

"It's late. I should be getting to bed." She interrupted before he could start, and Arthur gritted his teeth in frustration before letting out a sigh.

"Fine," he muttered, and seeing a shadow heading in their direction, waved it over.

It was a guard, tall at 6'1" and well-built. He was fairly handsome, with blond hair and hazel eyes, his face somewhat scruffy from facial hair. "What can I do for you, sir?" He asked, standing at attention with a carefully blank gaze.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Nick Griffin, sir."

Arthur nodded. "Nick, then. Can you take Lady Astra to her room for me?" The man nodded, saluting, and waited politely for the girl to start following him down the hall. Arthur watched them go tiredly, when Astra turned around.

"My mother always told me to Love is to Destroy, because the moment the person you love leaves, you are nothing."

He looked at her with a brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about…?"

Astra shrugged. "Just some advice. You looked like you need it."

Arthur stared at her back as she left, following the guard, and wondered how the hell she seemed to know so much.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and submitted and everything! :) I can't believe there are already 60 reviews…. TT^TT I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, it was pretty hectic and I ended up not writing an essay I was supposed to be writing. Things happened.**

 **Anyway! I'll be putting up a poll to see who everyone seems to really like (aside from their own characters of course). It'll probably be like a top 3 – top 5 choice(s) or something. So check that out! :3**

 **P.S. Violet is totally turning the silverware into a catapult. That is happening. ;3  
P.P.S I have no idea this chapter would turn out the way it did. Honestly, I had no idea where this chapter was even going. The characters sort of did that for me.  
P.P.P.S. If you get any ideas/quotes/etc for your character(s) or another's, feel free to PM me about it or something. I might or might not use it; chances are I probably will, but you know. :P  
P.P.P.P.S Hi. :3**


	16. 15: Corra Reid

The next morning found Corra Reid lying in her room.

She was unsure of what to do. She didn't have the energy to go down to the Women's Room just to put on an act for everyone else. The Report wasn't until later that evening. She'd been told she couldn't explore the castle without express permission from a member of the royal family, thus all she could do was wait for a prince she didn't care about. Nearby sat a lonesome desk, atop of which sat a sketchbook opened to a blank page. She didn't have any inspiration.

Her maids—Esther, Daria, and Claire—had left when she yelled at them, partially to hold her image and partially because she was just exhausted. She felt bad, acting so cruelly to them, but it was necessary. This was how she decided it would be, and she had to go through with it.

A ruckus outside her door alerted her to something else, and after a moment of indecision, found herself opening the door. Claire was sitting sprawled out on the marble floors, face scrunched in pain and hand rubbing her backside. Across from her in a similar position was one of the other Selected.

Her reddish-brown hair was curled into soft ringlets that were pulled up in a half-up half-down hairstyle, her lips a light red color and smoky eye bringing out her unusual eyes. She wore an elegant teal-colored dress that hugged her waist and flared out around her, reaching a few inches past her knees.

Upturned heterochromatic eyes turned to look at the somewhat astonished blonde standing in the doorway, one eye green and the other brown. Corra was quick to snap back into her character, turning her nose up at the other.

"Groveling on the ground? Suits you," she scoffed, placing a hand on her hip. The other girl, Robyn Rose if she remembered correctly, heaved herself off the ground, dusting down her dress for a moment before turning to Cor, glaring heatedly. Corra knew it would be a bad idea, but she continued on, keeping her voice from trembling. "What are you looking at me like that for? Do you plan on wasting more of my time? Lowly Six."

Robyn's hand clenched into a fist for a brief moment of time, relaxing seconds later. "Why don't you just take a vacation to Antartica, play with some penguins and polar bears, and F*CKING CALM YOUR ASS." The brunette snapped back, swinging on her heel and leaving abruptly.

Corra blinked, not entirely sure of what happened. A few feet away stood Claire, having stayed out of the interaction until now, a small letter in her hands. She looked at Corra disapprovingly, her heels clacking against the floor as she strode up to the teen, thrusting the rectangular, folded piece of paper out to her.

"Lady Corra, I was requested to give this to you." Cor nodded, snatching the letter out of the other woman's hands and whirled around, slamming her door behind her.

She sighed heavily—acting always took a lot out of her—unfolding the letter carefully. She couldn't think of anyone who'd send her anything, and she doubted the prince would send for a girl so soon, when he hadn't even had his first date yet.

The writing was in blue pen, written elegantly with large, looping letters that had a somewhat… feminine appeal to them.

 _Remember. All your worries, your fears, your doubts, and sorrows. Remember them, and hold them close to your heart. Because without those, there is no happiness or joy or love. Remember that you are your own person, and no one else can change that, and there you will find love.  
SWS_

Corra furrowed her eyebrows, flipping the paper over and back again. Other than those initials, there was no signature or address or anything to indicate the writer. The paper itself, while well-kept, was more of an off-color white, the well-defined creases indicating that it had not been touched for a long time. The ink was faded, the signature smudged, as if someone had wiped a hand over the ink while it was still wet.

Sighing, Cor set it aside, shaking her head. She turned to collapse back onto her bed in boredom, but paused, turning back to the oaken desk. The letter sat somewhat haphazardly to one side, beside it the blank page of her sketchbook. A pencil sat on the desk beside it, new and unused.

Her fingers itched for her to pick it up, and before she knew it, she was seated at the desk, staring intently at the lead creating long gray lines on the page, the picture slowly beginning to take form. She hunched over intently, unaware of anything else as the world became just her and the page and the pencil.

It was a good feeling, being so immersed in something, in a world entirely her own. A place where she could be herself.

Thus, she jumped as a sharp knock resounded throughout the room, jolting her harshly back to reality. "Lady Corra? It's time for the Report." Esther's voice called out, bubbly and somewhat high-pitched.

Corra sighed, and the three maids filed in at her acquiescence, touching up her makeup and general appearance. Her dress was a pastel blue, short and poofy with spaghetti straps. She was led downstairs, through one hall and then another, before finally finding herself in the Women's room.

All the other girls (minus Terrence) were already crowded around the rather large TV, and Cor pushed herself to the front, seating herself not too far from Hanna Crane. A few spaces down, Robyn Rose gave her a heated look.

On the Report that night, after the usual announcements, the girls were shown, a brief clip and commentary showcasing each of them leaving their province and arriving at the palace. It was shown in order of their arrival.

Leotie had been almost unnaturally popular amongst the people, possibly for being a Seven. Well, her personality was rather sweet as well, which was likely another factor. Everyone turned to Aubrey Lockheart upon hearing of her past associations with them and seeing her brief interaction with the royal family, several girls already seeing her as a threat. The brunette shrunk little in her seat.

River Sloan was also a notable person, her accent, appearance, and background setting her apart almost immediately, both with her heterochromia and thick Southern twang. Allison Tupin stood out in appearance more than anything, even now, with a 'dark and bold' look and scars in various places around her body. Her narrow eyes were emphasized by dark eye liner and mascara, her style not too far off from Samantha Jackson. There was Valerie Greyson, the novelist, and Siena Kennedy, a lawyer, already famous through their own accomplishments.

Robyn too was prominently different from the other girls, or at least, it seemed that way to Corra. Her heterochromatic eyes were rivaled only by River's own, and the brief excerpt of her past made Corra think a little bit different about the otherwise brusque teen.

Cor's own clip was next, highlighting the indifferent—or, as they described it, "regal"—attitude she'd adopted on the way there. Calliope was perhaps one of the most interesting, for while she carried herself in a graceful, almost royal manner, she had the gall to call the prince of all people 'darling'.

Scoffing, Cor gave the older girl her best snooty look. "Think you can win his favor by treating him differently?" She sneered, raising her chin.

Calliope didn't look the least bit fazed. "What is it like in your funny miniscule brain? Must be boring, being you." The brunette replied, her remark causing several of the others to giggle. Her words caused Cor's temper to flare—her real one, not her character's.

But they were quickly distracted by the change of focus on the Report, and everyone turned back to the screen to see Terrence Masters' clip. His greeting with the royal family was cut somewhat short, though the memory of the King's screaming registered in her mind, which made a little more sense. Corra wondered briefly if he was watching this alone in the Men's Room.

After him was Astra Dela-Rosa, the only Eight in the Selection. The Report had named her the "underdog" of the group, and while she had a surprising amount of supporters, there were also quite a few dissenters as well, though it was probably due more to her caste than anything.

Serenity Yates and Katrina Everwood were yet another two to watch, both having occupations at the palace. Like Aubrey, they'd also had previous interactions and meetings with the prince, though it was clear from the get-go that Katrina had no interest in being there.

Constance D'Aramitz was probably the only truly foreign person amongst them, having been born in France. While others like Sakura Schlutz had foreign heritage, Constance was the only one actually born in another country altogether. Violet, of course, was quirky, and Blondelle had both an interesting name and an interesting heritage. Others like Emelie Hart and McKenna James were celebrities, the two being a model and an actress respectively.

The Report ended on a last note from Prince Arthur, wishing good luck to all the girls before the program finally ended. Corra wished that he had meant it.

* * *

 **And lastly, here's the special scene prize for sayinghello2u! :) Terribly sorry for the lack of an update yesterday, my computer refused to turn on and work for the better half of five hours. And I needed to work on the Red Snow chapter first.  
** **Anyways! :3 First dates happening soon, and within the next few chapters will be the first elimination! Hope y'all look forward to it!**

 **EDIT: And of course the Internet goes out right before I post this.**


	17. 16: Choices

Arthur didn't know what to do. The first Report had gone fine—rather; it was the next few he was really worried about, what with both him and the Selected being interviewed about the Selection and who knew what else—but he was expected to have his first date within the next two days. His mother and sister, evidently excited, even helped set aside time for him to do so.

The first date was always the hardest, in Arthur's opinion. It was perhaps the most important date in the Selection, and the girl (or boy, he reminded himself) he asked would basically set everything else that happened. He had managed to narrow it down to twelve, with no help from Kira or Edmund.

Now, he had to choose between Lady Valerie, the mystery novelist, Lady Josephine, the heir to a jewelry business, Lady Aubrey, the stepdaughter of a duke and a good acquaintance of his, Lady Symphony, the confident tattoo artist, Lady Katrina, a military general who hated him, Lady Violet, the somewhat ditzy inventor, Lady River, the circus performer with the southern accent, Lady Serenity, the youngest of the palace chefs, Lady Ailia, a model who did not seem interested in being here in the slightest, Terrence, a gardener and the only male in the Selection, Lady Leotie, another gardener and one of the public's favorites, and Lady Astra, the lone Eight that acted as a street magician of sorts.

While his first inclination was to go with someone he already knew, so as to make it less awkward, he had promised Kira he'd take this seriously. Lady Katrina (it was so _weird_ calling her that; he'd never once seen her as a lady, what with her military background) obviously hated his guts, so he couldn't ask her. Lady Ailia didn't seem very interested in him either, so he couldn't ask her. (But he did plan on asking the both of them why they'd entered. He had to admit he was extremely curious.)

On the other hand, he got along fairly well with Lady Aubrey and Lady Serenity, from the little they've interacted with each other. Lady Serenity, aside from his father's disapproval of her being a member of the staff, was more than a bit on the abrasive side however. And many people from some of the other provinces were upset with the fact that some of the Selected had a "heads up" so to speak, though that wasn't particularly true. Unfortunately, he had to worry about the public as much as he had to worry about his own family.

That was eight left.

Arthur bit his lip in frustration, fingers racing through his thick hair, frequently getting caught in the curls. He hadn't had time to brush it, waving off anyone who attempted to fix it. It was his hair, he could do what he liked with it.

He had written down the ten girls' names, pen tapping against the paper.

While Lady Josephine's reaction upon their meeting baffled him to no end, she didn't seem all that interested in him either. He crossed her name off the list.

Lady Astra… really made him think, more than anything. Her words during their last interaction were blunt, rude, but they rang with a sort of truth he didn't often get from people. But… he wasn't yet ready to face that again. She baffled him, scared him almost, and made him think of things he wasn't ready to admit he thought about. Perhaps most of all, she made him doubt himself.

He crossed her name off the list.

Lady Violet was a bit of a spastic, her inventions only being the start of the list there. Lady Leotie too was a bit of an airhead, sweet as she was. After the week he'd had, unfortunately, he needed to complain to someone, if just a little bit, and he didn't want to throw that on either of them.

Lady River had that quality as well, and he didn't want to throw his problems onto her. Well, that, and he wasn't entirely sure he could keep a conversation with her. The southern accent startled him every time he heard it.

That was three left. Lady Valerie, Lady Symphony, and Terrence.

Arthur looked over at the project lying spread out on his work table. The beautiful deep blue color made his fingers itch terribly, especially when he imagined it paired with the rich red he'd ordered from New Asia. If he remembered correctly, it should be arriving in the next week or so.

Reluctantly, his thoughts drifted back to the sheet of paper, and the three names haunting him. He'd like to spend some time with Terrence—he didn't know many guys his age—but he was somewhat afraid of his father's reaction should he do so. He didn't know how well it'd go over with the public soon.

Crossing out the name, he made a note to speak to the guy soon. He was probably not in the greatest of spirits, considering his stay so far.

That left Lady Valerie and Lady Symphony. Arthur ran a hand through his hair again, aggravated. He didn't know.

"Cир," Aleksandr's voice interrupted his thoughts, the man stepping silently into the room. "Your сестра is looking for you."

Arthur hummed noncommittally, a half-formed idea coming to mind. Leka always had impeccable timing. "Leka, one or two?" He asked abruptly, though the taller man was unfazed by the suddenness of the question.

"One, Cир." He replied, and the prince sighed, leaning back and stretching out the kinks in his back.

He smiled tiredly at the other, blue-green eyes bright. "Thanks, you're a life saver."

Aleksandr was unfazed. "I suggest putting away your project, Ваше Высочество. Your сестра is on her way up."

Arthur nodded, heaving himself up. The butterflies in his stomach returned; he had a date to plan for.

* * *

 **Wow, I love you guys so much! X3 One chapter goes from 66 to 74 reviews in like an hour. (All while my computer breaks, again.) You all are so amazing~!  
On the other hand, sorry this was short and not very eventful. :P Arthur needed a little more alone time with his thoughts before he fully descended into the chaos that is the Selection. Also, I felt there had to be a little break before the actual first date. Which will be next chapter! :3 Anyone know who was chosen (by Leka in the end, it seems; that was not planned)?**

Ваше Высочество – Your Highness  
Cир – Sire  
сестра - sister


	18. 17: First Date

Arthur had had Leka send a note to the girl of his (well, Leka's) choice. He stood uncomfortably in a new suit tailored just for the occasion, a deep blue-green color similar to his eyes, embroidered with silver hardly noticeable unless he moved in the right light. His dress shoes were a rich brown color, and they'd attempted to slick his hair down with hair gel. It… kind of worked.

He stood out in the back gardens, the sun just starting to set behind the castle walls. Beside him, a simple round table had been set up for two, the lanterns along the walls dimly lit. He shuffled nervously, frequently stopping his hands as they subconsciously reached back to comb through thick black strands. She would be arriving any minute now.

The door opened, and Arthur straightened, stilling his hands as best he could.

Her blonde hair no longer had the crimson streak in it; the locks were better tamed, less frizzy than before, curled into ringlets that were swept over her left shoulder. She wore a sleeveless shimmery white dress with a sweetheart neckline, the color slowly faded into a red that would've matched her hair, had it not been bleached out. The skirt seemed to float about her feet as she carefully made her way down the steps, gray-green eyes catching his almost immediately.

Arthur gave her a polite smile—the cameras had started rolling the moment she'd arrived—offering up a hand. "Lady Valerie," he greeted, "Thank you for joining me today."

She smiled back, taking the hand and letting him lead her to the table. "Please, call me West."

"Lady West, then," he pushed in the chair as she sat down before taking his own seat. One of the older chefs came out quietly, serving the appetizer.

It was delicious, as always, though in Arthur's opinion, it tasted much better in actual company. "How do you like the palace so far?" The prince asked after a few moments of silence, trying to settle the nervousness in his gut. What if she hated him? What if he embarrassed himself on national television? Worse, what if she knew about…?

Valerie—or rather, West—smiled politely. "It's a very architecturally sound building." She replied, causing Arthur's eyebrows to rise. "But my castle is better than yours; it's safer." She added, and Arthur's lips quirked in amusement. She was someone with Edmund's wit and Kira's humor. A dangerous combination.

"I wasn't aware you had a castle as well, Lady West." She only smiled coyly, tapping her temple, and the prince chuckled. "I see."

"And what about you, Your Highness? Have you ever ventured beyond the castle walls?" She leaned forward, fingers delicately popping one of the toasted brioche rounds into her mouth. They'd been topped with a rich crème fraiche and caviar, one of Ed's favorites.

Arthur shrugged in response to the question. "I have been on a few business trips and tours, but I wouldn't say it counted. I spent most of my time in cars, meetings, and buildings overstocked with guards."

West smiled coyly, amusement plain to see on her face. "Aren't you always in buildings overstocked with guards?"

He barked out a laugh, shaking his head. "That's true." He conceded, still chuckling under his breath.

They spent the entirety of the meal going back and forth in such a manner, with various puns and pirate terms being thrown in there for whatever reason. Nonetheless, Arthur learned quite a bit about her. For one, she was quite the sarcastic one, a bit brusque in personality (perhaps not the nicest person in the world), but she had a great sense of humor, and above all, she was trustworthy.

She, like him, didn't have the best relationship with her father, which was part of the reason she went by West. The nickname itself came from one of her personal favorites amongst all her works, which had been set in the Wild West. Since then, she's always had a character in that time for every novel. And she had a boyfriend, Logan, whom she dated for two years before she caught him cheating.

Arthur silently gestured for her to walk with him, letting the staff clean up the area in peace. They strolled through the gardens quietly, and it was Lady West who broke it, her voice much softer than it had been.

"…Arthur, have you ever fallen in love?" While he'd told her not to refer to him so formally, it still surprised him, even more so by the question that followed.

His steps slowed on the grass as he thought. It took him a long time to respond. "Once, a long time ago; but I've since lost faith in that kind of stuff."

"But do you not have hope to rekindle that feeling? You _are_ having a Selection, after all."

He shrugged, hands pushing themselves into his pockets. The pants he wore were too stiff for his liking. "I can't remember the last time I 'hoped' for something. I've just… never needed it."

West stopped, turning to face him with an expression far too serious for her. "All of us want hope; we cling to it like it's the last piece of twine in a breaking rope holding together our humanity."

Arthur didn't know how to respond, and the young woman before him led the way back to the palace in silence. The departure was equally as quiet, the two merely saying common courtesies before Lady West was led back inside by a guard.

Another turned to him expectantly, but he merely shook his head. He wanted to stay outside for a little longer.

Making his way farther back to the garden, the black-haired teen headed for the section of woods in one corner of the large expanse of the yard. Along the way, he stripped off his socks, shoes, and jacket, leaving them on a nearby bench.

He practically ran into the woods, weaving through the trees with an ease that came from doing the same action for years.

The prince stopped just short of the edge, the stone wall on the other side barely visible through the leaves. He looked around, counting trees mentally in his head. Upon finding the right one, he leaped, landing easily on the first branch and limberly making his way up the next, and the next.

Near the top of the tree, hidden in a little nook was a small, leather-bound journal. It was worn with age, loose pages sticking out in frequent places. Arthur pulled himself up onto one of the sturdier branches, pulling the journal into his lap. It was filled with various sketches and notes, sticky notes taped into places at various times. He pulled out the pencil that always stayed in his pocket, adding a few details and notes here and there.

He spent a good half hour doing this, smiling softly to himself once he was satisfied for the time being. Being there, in the tree, was one of the places he felt most comfortable, regardless of the danger that came with dangling a good twenty feet off the ground.

Arthur climbed down much more carefully than he had gone up, watching which branch his feet found before putting his full weight on it. He jumped down the last five feet, landing on the soft dirt with ease. Compared to when he was younger, the jump didn't seem nearly as intimidating as before.

A loud crashing sound near the wall alerted his attention before he could head back to the palace. Against his better judgment, he moved forward to investigate it.

The cause of the crash was a teen, perhaps around his age, and clearly of New Asian descent. His black hair was long, bangs reaching past but yet not covering his eyes, and covered with twigs and leaves from the fall. He was fairly tall, around 5'8", with a fairly average figure.

Round brown eyes squinted in pain as the stranger sat up, rubbing his back. "Ow…" He grumbled, and turned, eyes meeting Arthur's own. They widened in astonishment, and the intruder scrambled up, brushing off his jeans.

"I, uh… Sorry about that. I was trying to, uh… find something." He stuttered, looking somewhat like a child with a hand in the cookie jar.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, not quite processing the situation. "Find something. Right," he muttered, sighing. "And what are you doing here exactly?"

He scratched the back of his head somewhat sheepishly. "I got drafted. Into the army, I mean."

The prince's demeanor softened a bit. Even if there wasn't a war or anything of the sort, there was still a chance of death. Especially if he'd been put under Katrina's— _Lady_ Katrina—command. "What's your name?"

He smiled. "My name is Kyousuke," he replied, grinning. "Let's be friends!"

Arthur blinked, snorted, and covered his grin with a hand as he laughed, long and hard, bending over as he struggled to breathe through the laughter. What kind of person just went up to the heir prince of the country and said "let's be friends"?

* * *

 **Sorry this is a little late. Word crashed on me, and because my laptop sucks (I've probably said that like a million times) it didn't autosave, so I had to rewrite like a third of the chapter. And that is always really, really frustrating. Also, sometimes when I press the space bar or something, it'll move up. Which is also really annoying.**

 **Anyways! Congratulations to Valerie "West" Greyson and more .than .just .a .story for getting the first date! :) I love Symphony, but the thing I wanna do for her first (solo) date is… a little weird, is the best thing to say I suppose, so it wouldn't exactly work for the first. Plus with West being an author and all, I can make her say a lot of things. :P**

 **Kyousuke Shirogane – Angeles, ?** (Courtesy of lVergill)


	19. 18: Pranks

Between the meetings and the upcoming welcoming party, Arthur had no time. Not for his otherwise roiling thoughts about the recent first date, or his newfound friendship(?) with Kyousuke, or the Selection. Sometimes, he didn't even have time for sleep.

Arthur yawned; he'd managed to grab a fifteen minute nap before his next meeting. He'd just spoken with his father and the board, and they'd agreed to let the Selected be a part of the party. Which was Saturday. In two days. He groaned. He still had to inform all the girls (and Terrence) of the party, and then the staff had to adjust the accommodations.

He shook his head in exasperation, speaking briefly with a passing maid, handing her the note for Terrence before making his way to the Women's Room. He knocked sharply on the door, pausing only momentarily when he heard giggling from within. Moments later, the door opened again, Kira's face poking out. She had a mischievous expression on her face that Arthur found somewhat unsettling.

"Did you need something, brother dear~?" His lips twitched into a frown, but he managed to keep a pleasant expression.

"I wanted to make an announcement to the Selected. I've already informed Terrence to join us here."

She gives him a finger, signaling for him to hold for a moment. She slammed the door in his face, and he sighed with irritation as the group of girls conversed from behind the doors. It took a good ten minutes for him to get a response in the form of Kira's too-sweet smile. "Please, Your Highness, come in~!"

Her grin widened as she opened the door further for him, and Arthur narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust that look; it never bode well for others. He stepped cautiously into the room, eyeing the other girls. All the Selected women were there; some hiding giggles or grins while others pretended to be busy with something. None of them gave away whatever the princess was planning.

Of course, he found out quickly enough as, upon taking another step, a string that had been stretched across the room bent and broke around his ankle, and he had no time to react as ice cold water fell onto his head, drenching him from head to toe.

Kira and several of the other girls burst out in laughter as Arthur simply stood there in bewilderment, still comprehending what just happened. Once the actions finally processed—as well as Terrence's own surprised expression in the open doorway—he flushed a deep crimson, pushing back his floppy, sopping wet hair back from his face.

Leave it to his sister to come up with the most simple, yet somehow most humiliating pranks. At least some of the girls had the decency to look somewhat guilty.

Sighing and shaking his hands to dry them, Arthur turned to the Selected, trying to scrounge together as much of his remaining dignity as he could. Simply ignoring Kira's pranks tended to work best, he'd learned. (Of course, he and Edmund were the only ones who knew that. If everyone did it, she'd become bored, and who knew what would happen then.)

"Anyways, I wanted to inform you all that you've all been formally invited to the welcoming party we're having for the Russian Federation on the Twelfth of June. Your maids have already been informed and are working on your dresses now, I presume. I suggest you brush up on your Russian and dancing skills as well. They're very particular about the details." The group is definitely excited by this, several of them whispering to each other and giggling. Arthur pushed back his hair once more, not liking the damp feeling. "I'm… going to go dry off now."

He left the Women's Room, now thoroughly filled with chatter, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling his clothes—particularly his pants—created in that rash-inducing friction that so often happened with such a situation. Seeing Terrence still standing awkwardly in the doorway, he gestured for him to follow.

He caught up quickly with his longer stride, something that Arthur was somewhat disgruntled about. Why was everyone so tall around here?

"How are you adjusting to the palace so far?" He turned to Terrence, who looked down in what seemed to be embarrassment of sorts. Or perhaps nervousness.

"It's alright. It's still pretty strange."

Arthur nodded. "This place can get hard to get used to, especially with how large it is. And your… circumstances are a bit strange as well."

Terrence laughed nervously, shrugging. His hands fidgeted with the slightly too long sleeves of the gray suit he wore. "Well, being the only guy between all these girls is like being a potato between tiaras."

The prince snorted at the comparison, shaking his head in amusement as a grin rose slowly on his face. His hair flopped around, and he frowned, running his fingers through it in an attempt to push it back once more. When that failed, Arthur glared at the offending locks, pulling out some pins he'd had 'borrowed' from the maids and using them to pull his hair back. He chose not to point out Terrence's stare.

"Well, that doesn't mean you don't have as equal a chance as the rest of them. Since you stand out so much, perhaps you'll have a better chance." Arthur shook out his hands again, letting water droplets fall to the floor. "I see they've fixed your glasses."

The large, black-framed spectacles looked brand new, the cracked lenses replaced and the glass thoroughly cleaned. The frame shined.

Terrence beamed, adjusting them on his face. "Yeah, they have. The prescription has been changed as well, so I can see a lot clearer now."

The two ambled in a comfortable silence towards the Men's Room, stopping just outside it.

Arthur hummed as a thought passed through his head. "Have you ever tried contacts? I think you'd look good in them." The only male member of the Selected blinked in surprise with bright green eyes, and Arthur smirked as he waved, walking briskly away.

He had only a few minutes before the next meeting, and he still needed to shower and change. His mind was mentally planning for the next week, however, and he'd get some extra work done so he could do what he had planned.

* * *

 **So, a relatively short chapter. Sorry about that; it's simply a filler and cryst I'm exhausted. Also, next weekend, from Thursday to Sunday I'll be out visiting universities and relatives, so don't expect many updates, if any, during that time period.  
Other than that, the next chapter should be most (if not all) of the party, and a couple chapters or so after that will be the next date~! :3 Thank you for reading!**


	20. 19: The Russian Welcoming Party

The ballroom was decorated in a largely red theme, with chamomiles placed tastefully around the room. Arthur himself wore a suit a rich brown in color, though it had red accents. He knew a fair amount of Russian from Leka, though with all the last-minute studying he'd put in last night, he was confident he could speak fluently. Well, mostly confident.

The Selected were set to arrive just ten minutes before the Russian Federation, and from the way the camera crew had finished setting up, they would be entering any minute now.

Arthur turned to Aleksandr, who stood dutifully behind him as always. His father, in a rare case of a well-rested good mood, believed it would boost their image if Leka was around with good words. Of course, that was if they got him to talk.

"So, you're the expert here. What do you think?" He swept an arm out, gesturing to the entirety of the room.

Leka looked around, his even expression unchanging as always. "It will please them." Arthur nodded, straightening his posture (he'd always been told he had horrible posture) as the thirty-five girls came in.

They all looked stunning in their long dresses, many styled off of traditional Russian clothing. Everyone was dressed rather warmly for June, though that was more of a courtesy to the Russians than anything else. But it was seeing such a large group that Arthur realized he'd have to start eliminating them soon. He barely knew them well enough to make such a decision properly, and just the thought of it made him agitated. He wished he didn't have to deal with this.

Nonetheless, ten minutes passed quickly, and King Nicholas plastered on a smile, stepping forward as the door opened to greet the Russian Federation. Their president Braginski and his wife and two children were among those present, the President shaking the King's hand. Several cameras flashed, and everyone began moving into the room, intermingling with those already there.

Arthur smiled, speaking with several important officials, including Mrs. Braginski. Kira got along well with the elder child, a young man named Artur. He could spot Edmund hiding a book in a corner, Leka speaking with the King and the President, and Kyousuke standing guard by the door. Viktoriya Braginski was running about, dragging around a few of the Selected into her games.

Lady Sasha stood in one corner, quietly keeping her head down. Even Lady Elizabeth had found someone to speak to, Lady Astra and a few others hanging out in a comfortable silence by the buffet table. Noticing the blonde girl apart from the crowd, Arthur made his way over, greeting her politely.

"Lady Sasha, how do you like the evening so far?" She looked up at him, the heavy makeup from before gone, replaced now by a more natural look. Her hair fell loosely about her shoulders, a blue off-the-shoulder dress fitted at her waist. The floor-length skirt fell about her in a light, elegant way, accenting her model figure despite the somewhat heavy fabric that paid courtesy to the Russians.

She smiled politely at him, spoke quietly. "It's alright."

Arthur smiled, but he wanted to get more from her, open up her shell a little. "What do you like to do? You don't seem to be much of a party person."

She shrugged, but realizing she needed to speak, eventually answered. "I like being outdoors, and reading."

"Reading, huh? Then I'll have to show you the library sometime. I know Ed could show you where to find the books you want."

Lady Sasha brightened at his words, nodding more eagerly than she had before. "I would love that, Your Highness."

"No need to be so formal." He smiled, though upon hearing his name being called, bid Lady Sasha farewell and moved to answer it.

The one calling his name was Lady Darla, her thick lashes batting at him playfully. He smiled politely, making his way over to where the young woman was speaking with a tall Russian woman.

" _Prince Arthur,"_ she spoke in fluent Russian, surprising Arthur so much it took him a moment to mentally translate the words. " _You have to meet Ms. Franzeska. She's a German ambassador that's living in Russia at the moment."_

"Ah," he replied, smiling politely at the tall—and somewhat intimidating, if he was being honest—woman standing with perfect posture before him. " _That's quite the accomplishment. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. My name is Arthur Schreave, the eldest son."_

The woman nodded, speaking in thickly accented English. "It is my pleasure, your Highness."

They spoke briefly, Darla perhaps getting a little more comfortable than he'd like, from the way she clutched at his arm. Disentangling himself from her grip, he bid farewell to Ms. Franzeska and Lady Darla, slipping back into the crowd.

He spotted Lady Lucila standing in one corner, eyebrows rising as she jumped when one of the President's bodyguards passed by. He was an unnaturally large guy, nearly seven feet, with a balding head and a stern glare, so Arthur couldn't blame the girl.

Her strawberry-blonde hair had been trimmed, and she didn't stoop as much, her feet clad in elegant silver heels. Her dress was floor-length, short-sleeved, though accompanied by a shimmery, see-through shawl that gave her a more elegant look.

"Lady Lucila, how are you?" She jumped again, turning to him before looking down just as quickly.

"I-I-I'm o-okay. Th-Thank you fo-for a-asking, Prince A-Ar-Arthur!" She replied, stuttering, her face a very noticeable red.

Arthur's expression softened. "There's no need to be so formal. And I'm glad you're doing alright. Tell me, are you enjoying the party so far?" She nodded quietly, and it took him a moment to think of something to get her to speak up more. "I've heard you're trying to be a writer, yes?" Another nod. "What kind of books do you like?"

She seemed to relax marginally, though she still trembled in her stance. "I-I l-like l-lo-love st-stories and m-mystery n-nov-vels." She replied, and Arthur's smile widened.

"Edmund's a closet mystery fan, and Kira rather likes romance herself, though it's usually comics rather than actual novels. But I'm sure you could get along quite well with the two of them." Lady Lucila relaxed just a bit more, and Arthur mentally applauded himself. He was getting better at this whole Selection thing.

"B-But wh-what a-ab-about y-you?" Her forward statement—at least, for her—startled him. "Wh-What d-do y-you like, P-Pri-Prince A-Arthur?" She ducked her head as soon as she said it, seeming embarrassed.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't get to read much, but I rather like history books. Occasionally I'll read sci-fi as well."

They were interrupted by King Nicholas, who quieted the large hall down almost immediately. He raised a glass of vodka, looking more than a little bit drunk. An equally buzzed President Braginski stood next to him, swinging a half-filled (or half-empty, depending on how you looked at it) glass of alcohol side-to-side.

"I want to make a toast!" The King shouted, and Arthur gave a quiet farewell to Lady Lucila before weaving through the different groups of people, picking up a glass of champagne for himself. "To the Russian Federation, for joining us this night," he nodded, his glass raised in the president's direction, "And to my son's future wife!" Everyone cheered, though Arthur couldn't help but notice how his father purposely left out Terrence's participation.

He frowned at the man, but plastered on a smile, raising his own glass as everyone turned to him. That was fine. He could play along for now.

* * *

 **So, almost three hours waiting for my computer to restart. It likes to do this thing where it restarts to update stuff but then it "fails to configure windows" and it doesn't go back for** _ **hours**_ **unless I shut it down like three times. Also, another two hours freeing up space. On that note, my disk space is like completely full and I've deleted a lot of stuff, but that doesn't seem to have done much. Anyone have any suggestions?**


	21. 20: The Party Part 2

For the rest of the party, his father was far too drunk to properly do anything else, and Arthur wanted to speak to a few more of the Selected while he had the chance, and thus the party went on.

Lady Josephine and Lady Samantha seemed to be in an intense conversation. He moved closer to them, raising an eyebrow upon hearing the particular details of the conversation.

"Lady Josephine, Lady Samantha," he greeted, the two whirling on him. Arthur resisted the urge to take a step back.

"Which do you prefer? Cats or dogs?" The latter asked indignantly. Her electric blue eyes were even more piercing with the smoky makeup, her lips a crimson color. Her dress was black, covering her shoulders in a way that didn't seem modest in the slightest, draping about her waist. Her hair remained choppy, falling about her shoulders at different lengths, the raven black color streaked with blue.

Lady Josephine, on the other hand, wore a long-sleeved blue gown, her glasses gone and her amber-brown hair pulled up, though a few strands framed her face modestly. Without her glasses, her dark blue eyes were no longer hidden, a contrast to the sharper shade of Lady Samantha's.

Arthur answered the question automatically, almost involuntarily. "Cats," Lady Josephine smiled triumphantly, and Lady Samantha scowled.

"Damn." She muttered, and Arthur's brows rose even further than before, not entirely sure what was happening.

"I see you both are getting along splendidly." He said, carefully, as he wasn't quite sure it was the right thing to say.

"Yes, though I apologize for dragging you into it." Lady Josephine replied, her eyes laughing despite the obvious discomfort her body held within the dress. "And please, just call me Josie."

"Ah, yeah, there's no need to be formal. I prefer Sam." Lady Samantha added, her scowl fading from sight.

Arthur smiled politely, making a mental note. He hoped he would actually remember it however—the champagne was beginning to make him a little light-headed. "Then I ask you do likewise, Lady Sam, Lady Josie." The two mirrored his expression, though in a much more casual way than most of the other members of the Selected had so far.

After a while longer of casual conversation—the two had surprisingly similar personalities, and got along quite well, despite his initial impression—Arthur excused himself, going back to his previous sweep of the crowd. He saw, farther off, (Lady) Katrina, talking up a storm with a Russian General. He frowned to himself. He needed to speak with her soon about the Selection; he needed to know whether or not she actually wanted to be here. Knowing the brunette, the answer would be a negative one.

He found Lady Sharlise conversing with Lady Siena, the two speaking adamantly. He stopped to say hello, though almost immediately, the blonde corrected him on name. It was Jade, not Siena, apparently. Sharlise smiled sweetly, curtseying in her golden gown. Her red hair had gotten a brunette ombre of sorts, and was no longer as wavy. Lady Jade, on the other hand, had gotten highlights of a lighter shade, her own more wavy than curly. Several inches of it had been lost, and the silver eyeliner she sported brought out the silver flecks in her eyes. She herself wore a floor-length blush-pink gown with tamp top straps. Following Lady Sharlise's example, she too curtsied.

"Do you mind if I intrude on the conversation?"

Sharlise shook her head. "Not at all, Prince Arthur!"

"We were talking about our hobbies." Lady Jade explained, getting a nod in agreement from Sharlise. "We both particularly like horseback riding," she beamed, "What about you, Prince Arthur?"

Arthur gave her a soft, almost nervous smile, shrugging. "Unfortunately, I'm too busy nowadays to get out much. But if I get the time, I like to go outside."

"Do you like the outdoors?" Sharlise asked, the redhead tilting her head to the side in a subconscious manner.

Arthur nodded. "I love the breeze, especially at night. I have to admit running is a hobby of mine as well. While I don't do so often, perhaps I can take you both out riding someday." He laughed sheepishly, taking a swig of champagne. "If you can bear with my naivety, that is."

Lady Jade and Lady Sharlise laughed softly along with him. It seemed the two had had a few drinks themselves, though at this point in time, it seemed inevitable that everyone had.

"That would be wonderful."

"I look forward to it."

Eventually, he let the two get back to their conversation, and he wandered towards the buffet table, picking up a cannoli. It was delectable, though he'd expect nothing less from the cooks. If there was one thing they excelled at above all else, it was desserts. Kira was missing out with that dieting crap, in Arthur's opinion.

He spotted Lady Serenity standing somewhat stiffly by the table, a strange sight when she wore a floor-length, navy blue halter dress rather than her usual chef's uniform. She caught him looking over, cannoli halfway to his mouth, and smiled. She moved his way first, hips swaying just enough to be modest, but still flirtatious.

Her dark eyes were half-lidded, somewhat glazed over, and he had to wonder how much she'd been drinking.

"Lady Serenity," he greeted, "A wonderful spread, as always." He held up the delicacy in his hands for emphasis.

Her lips curled, and she opened her mouth to say something, only for an incessant laughter to come out instead. She howled, clutching her stomach, and Arthur watched with a raised eyebrow as this continued.

Five minutes passed before she finally, slowly, straightened up again, breathing hard. Her face was flushed, and she wiped tears from her eyes. "Do you want to hear a joke?" His brow went higher, but he nodded, albeit somewhat hesitantly. "A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a burger. Bartender says, 'sorry, we don't serve food here'." She snorted, and started laughing again.

Her reaction itself was more bewildering than the joke was funny, but he found himself laughing nonetheless. "L-Lady Serenity," he started, heaving a sigh.

"No need to be so formal. I'm a palace chef!" He nodded slowly, staring at her somewhat dubiously.

"…Serenity then," he said, "Perhaps you've had a little too much to drink. If you don't mind, I can walk you back to your room."

She waved her hand at him, picking up a glass of vodka from the buffet table. "Do I eva' look lika drink to ya?" She asked, and both of Arthur's brows shot up.

"Well…" He stalled, not actually sure what she just said. Luckily, a young man in a chef's uniform—he was a bit on the chubby side—stepped forward, appearing practically out of nowhere. His hair was blond under his hat, and his green eyes caught Arthur's.

He bowed, giving him an apology, before saying a few words to Serenity and somehow convincing the turquoise-haired woman to leave.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head in bemusement. If the chef's state was anything to go by, it was time to wrap up this party. Of course, his father was out of commission, as was President Braginski. The prince sighed. Sometimes he had to wonder.

* * *

 **So, to clear things up, Serenity was saying "Do I even look like I'm drunk to you?" Also, hi Michael! :3  
** **This is the last chapter for the party, the next one will probably be a filler leading into something, and then more dates and the first elimination~! (Do you guys know how hard you've made it for me to choose who to get rid of first? Even the mean girls I don't really want to lose!)**


	22. 21: Crabapple

The night after the party was one of the few that Arthur was allowed to sleep late—due partially because everyone that was supposed to work was dead drunk that morning—yet at four in the morning he lay in bed, eyes wide open.

The mere fact that he was still awake was enough to irk him, as well as the migraine that was beginning to settle in his head. Plus the hangover. Which he really shouldn't have, seeing as he hadn't had _that much_ to drink.

Sighing, Arthur eventually dragged himself out of bed. He was exhausted, but there was no point in lying there if he wasn't going to sleep.

* * *

The halls were quiet, almost abnormally so with all the chaos that had come about due to the Selection. Although, it also happened to be a Sunday, and Sundays had a tendency to be more lax than the rest of the week. His day of rest, so to speak.

Arthur opened the doors to the garden, nodding briefly to the guards stationed there. The poor guys looked exhausted, and he couldn't blame them. The sun wasn't yet up, the not quite black sky more of a twilight color. He'd gotten twilight and dusk mixed up for years until Ed had corrected him, rather irately for that matter, and he hadn't forgotten it since.

He breathed in deeply, the air crisp but warm in the early morning air, helping his forming migraine a little. It still held a few remnants left over from spring, not quite in the heat of the summer. He had thrown on an old, long-sleeved black shirt and the sweatpants he'd attempted to sleep in, the outfit much more comfortable than what he normally wore. The grass was cool on his bare feet as he sighed in contentment, thoroughly enjoying the relaxing morning while he still could.

The apple tree he and Kira had planted years ago, not long before Ed was born, had become full-grown since, and the fruit that hung from it was ripe and a beautiful dark red. Arthur didn't particularly like the color—it gave him nightmares for reasons he could barely disclose to himself—but he loved the fruit, and thus picked one off a low-hanging branch. It was juicier than he had expected it to be, and he relished in the taste as he bit into it. After a moment of indecision, he grabbed another one for good measure.

It was a good morning, Arthur decided, strolling slowly along the small stone path. The rocks were cool under his feet, but not so much so that they froze his feet. But as he made his way farther out, where there were less bushes and flowers and more long fields of grass. The area was mostly used for outdoor parties and a training area for the military, and it seemed that morning he wasn't the only one up and about of their own free will.

There was the swishing of an object through the air, followed by the thunk of something wooden. Curiosity perked, the prince made his way towards the source, and soft grunts that came with exerting effort harmonized with the rhythmic swish and thunk.

To be honest, he wasn't all that surprised to find General Katrina Everwood in the expanse of grass, beating up a wooden dummy. However long she'd been doing it abruptly came to an end as she dropped to the ground, doing pushups. Well, she was technically Lady Katrina now, although seeing her so early in the morning training, that particular title didn't seem quite appropriate.

The field dropped into a gentle slope before flattening out again, and thus Arthur was looking down on the scene, hidden in the darkness and the slowly forming shadow of the bordering trees. There was something admirable, almost alluring; about the way she was so dedicated, forcing her body into this despite being off-duty for an indefinite amount of time.

That particular train of thought reminded Arthur. He needed to speak to her about the Selection. If she didn't want to be there, she was welcome to leave. After all, it was no secret to either of them that she didn't exactly like him, though she hid it well.

The slope forced him into a gentle jog, and it took him a minute to pull himself to a stop, his muscles still not quite working right from fatigue. Katrina stopped once she saw him making his way down the hill, easily pulling herself up.

Her dark brown hair had been pulled back, loose ringlets tickling her neck, and the Selection dresses had been replaced by black tights that looked surprisingly comfortable and a silky white halter top and black zip-up boots. Nearby were her black leather jacket and a water bottle. Despite how long she must have been working out, she didn't look very sweaty or very tired.

"It's unusual to see someone up so early in the morning." Arthur pointed out upon coming within earshot.

She crossed her arms, giving him a guarded, wary smile that didn't hold much warmth. "Likewise, Your Highness. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Arthur shrugged, taking a bite out of the apple in his hand. "Couldn't sleep. I'm sure me wandering around the gardens at this time of day won't be a problem for the military, right?" He raised a challenging eyebrow.

Katrina's face twitched, but such a small one that if he hadn't been watching for it, he wouldn't have seen it. "Of course not, sir."

He nodded, face twisting in a smirk. "As I'd expect from the youngest General." He really couldn't help that he was being a bit of an ass right now. It was sort of a package deal when he hadn't slept and had a migraine. Unfortunately, it seemed Katrina got that side of him a lot.

"If that's all you needed from me, Prince Arthur, I'd _really_ like to get back to my…" She gestured about her for emphasis. He couldn't help himself when he said what he did next.

"Of course, Lady Katrina, I wouldn't want to keep you from it." His smirk widened. "Even though, as an esteemed lady of my Selection, you're breaking the rules by doing so."

In retrospect, it was a stupid thing to say.

She gave him a heated glare, despite knowing he was right. Her stance changed to a more obviously defensive one, hands seizing in their now tight grip around her crossed arms. "Let me be honest…" She muttered, teeth clenching.

Too far in now, Arthur spread his arms in a dramatic gesture. "Well, let's hear it then!"

"…I fucking hate you." She snapped, and Arthur's arms dropped. While he'd known it for a long time, it somewhat hurt hearing it aloud for the first time.

He gave her a serious gaze, all humor gone. "Then why are you here? Why are you in the Selection?"

Katrina relaxed a bit, though her scowl's intensity didn't lighten up in the least. "My friend entered for me. I didn't know about it until after my name was called on the Report." She finally answered the question he'd been waiting to know the answer to all week.

"Do you want to leave?" The brunette looked taken aback, as if she hadn't expected him to say that.

"What?"

Arthur sighed. "Do you want to leave? This is a Selection; I'm supposed to find my wife here. If you don't want to be here, then there's no reason for you to stay in it. You can go back to your job and pretend none of this ever happened."

He didn't particularly want to, but he'd agreed to go along with this, and he'd genuinely liked some of them. It made him think that perhaps there was a chance.

Katrina looked as if she genuinely wanted to accept his offer, but after a moment she sighed in reluctance, finally uncrossing her arms to place them on her hips in the first show of exhaustion, however minimal it was.

"You're a real scumbag, you know that?" She snapped, glaring at him. "But Pentra did this for me so I could have a break, so I intend to make full use of it. Don't expect me to fall in love with you or some shit, but I can get something out of this."

The prince stared at her in disbelief for a moment, before snorting and shaking his head in bemusement. "Well, tell me when your 'vacation's' over then." He replied, digging in the pocket of his baggy sweats.

Finding the object, he tossed it to her, the young General catching it in surprise. She stared at the apple dubiously, before turning her head to give him the same look. He shrugged. "What? It's an apple." She continued to stare at him, and Arthur gave her a teasing smile. "Oh, did you want something else? I'm sure I could find a crabapple tree somewhere around here. But wait…" He paused, putting on an overdramatic thinking pose as he took another bite of his apple. "That would be cannibalism, wouldn't it?"

He received an apple to the head for that one. Really, he probably deserved it.

* * *

 **So, stay away from Arthur when he has a migraine. That is the moral of this story. Also, I wanted to clear up Katrina's situation a bit, since, you know. She sorta fucking hates him.  
Also a hell of a lot of cursing in this chapter (especially for a filler) in which I apologize. Hell—er, heck. I'm even doing it in the Author's Note.  
So you'll most probably likely definitely be getting a chapter tomorrow at some ridiculous time like this one is coming out (it's 11:34 PM right now), but after that there may or may not be chapters, as I leave for that trip on Thursday, and I don't get back until Sunday.**

 **Okay, lastly, important thing. A HUNDRED REVIEWS. OVER. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I SWEAR TO GOTT, I HAVEN'T EVEN ELIMINATED ANYONE YET. (I think I'll be doing that either in the next chapter or the one after. Probably the one after. We'll see.)**


	23. 22: A Little Interference

Arthur stepped into the room, not particularly looking forward to the coming conversation. He hadn't done anything stupid yet—or at least, he didn't think he did—so he could only assume he was being called in about the Selection.

The room was impeccable, as one would be expected from its most frequent occupant. A large window looked out over the castle walls and onto the view of the bordering city. The walls were lined either with packed bookshelves or old paintings and photos of previous Kings. A large oaken desk sat in the center of the room before the glass panes of the window, an old leather chair in between the both.

Sitting tall in the aforementioned chair was King Nicholas, dressed impeccably as always. His expression was noticeably sour, though Arthur knew at least part of that was due to the hangover he no doubt sported. Closing the door behind him, he gave his father a cautious, though polite smile.

"What did you need, Your Majesty?" The King grunted, a show of appreciation for his notably softer voice, rummaging through a few of the ever present piles of papers and files for several moments before he found what he wanted.

"You're having trouble deciding to eliminate, yes?" He didn't wait for an answer, holding out several sheets of paper that Arthur recognized as the form the Selected were required to fill out to enter. "I've picked out a few for you. Take it." The man said gruffly, hard green eyes watching his son expectantly.

Arthur began flipping through the sheets, frown getting deeper and gaze getting darker as it continued. The smiling faces of Terrence Aaron Masters, Astra Calliope Dela-Rosa, River Riley Sloan, Leotie Kai Lomasi, Serenity Katherine Yates, Katrina Everwood, Blondelle Cendrillion Blondeau, Samantha Alexia Jackson, and Robyn Louise Rose flashed before him. He looked back up at his father, trying to school his features, though to no avail.

"Father, I understand you don't like Terrence or Lady Astra, and that you are upset that Lady Serenity and Lady Katrina haven't been working due to the Selection, but I don't understand your other choices." He tried to keep his voice steady, but that accusing undertone remained.

The King was unfazed. "I simply went through each of the forms thoroughly to see who was best fit for you based on their qualifications." He replied, his 'poker face' much better than Arthur's own.

"But aside from Lady Robyn and Lady River, who both have heterochromia, the others you'd chosen are all Sevens!" King Nicholas's glare silenced him pretty quickly.

"If you don't eliminate at least five girls by the Report at the end of the week, these nine will be going home. There won't be any arguments." Arthur huffed, glaring openly at the man now in a meek show of rebelliousness before storming out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. This type of reaction from him seemed to happen far too often.

The real problem now was that he had to eliminate five of the Selected within the next four and a half days, or else his father would really do it. And Arthur wasn't about to let any of them leave just because they were from a lower caste or because they were undesirable to a man that shouldn't even have a say in this.

He figured the easiest way to do things was a group date, and one of the multiple conversations he'd had last night gave him a fair idea for one.

* * *

It was as he had just finished up preparations for that afternoon that he ran into a young woman with a mismatched pair of upturned eyes.

Lady Robyn looked just as surprised to see him, her green and brown eyes giving him an inquisitive look. The conversation with his father was still fresh in Arthur's mind, and it took a moment longer than normal to collect himself properly before her.

"L-Lady Robyn, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He cursed the startled stutter, but thankfully she didn't comment on it.

"Likewise, Your Highness," she replied with a small, though casual curtsy. "You seem to be very busy, so excuse my interruption."

He stopped her before she could leave; he wanted to talk to her a little more. "Not at all; I just cleared up my schedule for the afternoon." She smiled when he gestured for her to walk with him, her long dress loose behind her as she moved.

For the most part, the two walked in silence, though the quiet was comfortable, interrupted only by the occasional scurrying of a maid or the heavy footfalls of a guard. Lady Robyn was the first to break it after a while, though rather than it being due to anxiousness or nervousness of any sort, it was more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Is it hard? Dealing with all this, I mean." She gestured at the palace and their surroundings

He shrugged. "At times, I suppose." He replied. He'd asked himself that same question many times. "But I have my mother and the staff to help me with the maintenance, my brother and father to help with politics, the military, economics, and all that other boring stuff," his lips quirked upwards, causing a small snort of laughter to come from the young woman. "And then I have my sister to help me with all the social stuff. Parties, important meetings, the Selection. Things like that."

The brunette looked amused, but she sobered up a tad to elaborate. "But what about the Selection? And all the pressure? Doesn't it get overwhelming?"

Arthur watched as a pair of maids struggled with a box, the word FRAGILE clearly printed on the side. He didn't have to think too hard to realize it was probably Kira setting up for her next prank.

"I have to admit the Selection takes up more of my time and thoughts than I'd like it too, and the pressure… It's something you get used to, when you've lived your entire life under it." He replied after some thought, sighing heavily to himself. Lady Robyn gave him a sympathetic look. "I suppose it makes things a little easier knowing by the end of this I'll have someone else's support, though at the same time that makes it a little worse." He laughed rather breathily, heart not quite in it.

Lady Robyn's countenance became more sober, more serious, and Arthur wasn't quite happy with the way he knew she was going to take this conversation.

"There are so many girls entering for the money, as an escape, for the crown, so few actually enter for you. I wish I could say that I am one of those people who did, but I don't want to lie to you." She spoke quietly, something that seemed a little out of place for her.

Arthur gave her a reassuring smile, despite the fact that she wasn't looking at him, and shrugged. "It's alright. To be honest, I'm not sure anyone really entered 'for me'. I'm the Prince, the heir to the throne. That's all they see." He didn't say how much those words hurt to say now, when before he could toss them about callously. "I suppose part of the reason everyone wanted me to have a Selection in the first place was so that would change, however small a change it is."

Lady Robyn looked at least slightly less guilty at her words, giving him a curtsy as they departed before the Women's Room. Arthur bowed lightly back, watching her retreat inside. To be entirely honest, he didn't think anyone inside would really like him for him, if they knew everything.

* * *

 **No joke, Terrence just served me at a Cracker Barrel. And he got contacts. (The guy's name was Brent but that's beside the point.) I'm dying right now. And am still almost two hours away from my house. Cause trips. But Terrence.  
(Okay, on a slightly more serious note, actual date next chapter followed by the elimination. It was supposed to be this chapter but goddamn that date is long. Chapter-wise that is.)  
**

 **Also, I don't think my bed has never felt more comfortable in my entire life.**


	24. 23: Mustangs and Palominos

Arthur watched as Lady Sasha, Lady Robyn, Lady Emelie, Lady Constance, Lady Allison, Lady Jade, Lady Sharlise, and Lady Aubrey made their way towards him, all dressed in riding gear. Of course, they couldn't see him from where he stood in the shadows of the stable, and the several of the girls were chatting with one another enthusiastically.

He'd tried to ask Lady Astra, but she had adamantly declined the invitation (something about horses), and he didn't yet have the courage to speak to Lady West yet. He really should do that soon though.

"Hello Ladies," Arthur finally said, stepping into the sunlight as they got within a conversational distance and smiling politely. A few startled, but they all greeted him jovially. "Thank you for joining me today," he swept an arm out behind him, "If you would please follow me into the stables."

It wasn't a very large one, as the only ones who went horseback riding were Kira and occasionally the Queen. He gestured to a pair of beautiful Friesian horses with gleaming coats. "These belong to my sister and mother, so I ask that you leave them alone. Otherwise, you're welcome to choose any horse you wish from the stable."

Arthur himself led a young Mustang out from its stable, black coat gleaming. It snorted and yanked at the reins, though eventually obeyed.

The creature had somehow found its way into the paddock several years ago, and the King had ordered it to be rid of. Arthur had been in a 'rebellious phase' of sorts at the time, and once he'd heard, insisted that the Mustang would become his horse. After awhile, his father eventually agreed, _if_ he could tame it.

Well, he hadn't quite done so, but enough to convince his father. With a little help from alcohol. It took a month to decide, but eventually he'd named the horse Independence.

After wrestling Independence outside, he pulled himself up—the horse refused a saddle, barely even a bridle, and Arthur had to learn how to ride bareback—and turned to wait for the group to meet him outside. Independence snorted and huffed as they waited, pacing in impatience. Arthur held on tight; it had been a long time since he'd ridden a horse, and to go straight back to the unruly Mustang hadn't been a very smart choice, and he struggled to stay on.

Lady Jade was the first one out, beaming from ear to ear atop a Palomino. While the date itself had been somewhat short notice, it seemed that his sister had thought ahead. Apparently the blonde girl owned her own horse at her home, and Kira had had the horse brought to the palace during the lady's stay.

Lady Sharlise followed right behind her, hair pulled back and swaying back and forth as she rode a Caspian. Not far behind was Lady Aubrey on an Oldenburg horse, Lady Sasha atop a Missouri Fox Trotter, Lady Allison riding a Palomino, Lady Robyn on a Thoroughbred, and Lady Constance atop a Belgian Warmblood. Lady Emelie was fashionably late, as she called it, riding atop a beautiful Andalusian horse. She was riding English saddle, as was Lady Sharlise, her sharp blue eyes catching Arthur's and winking.

Arthur smiled politely at them all, turning Independence to lead them on the longer path through the expansive paddock. The horse, eager to finally start moving, leaped ahead, and Arthur yelped, pulling at the reins to slow him down.

Once they got to the actual path, the girls following behind him, the group began to spread out a bit. Lady Emelie immediately pulled up next to him, smiling, riding fairly well. Lady Sharlise and Lady Jade, on the other hand, were complete naturals, riding with an ease unlike the rest of the group, speaking and laughing with each other as they trotted ahead. Lady Aubrey and Lady Allison had a good grasp on riding, as did Lady Sasha and Lady Robyn. Lady Constance seemed a little new to the concept, but she was faring well, and Arthur was glad they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"You seem to be having a good time, Lady Emelie." Arthur turned to the dark-haired girl, who smiled sweetly at him. She wore a rather fashionable petticoat; perhaps not the most suitable for riding in, particularly in this weather, but it went well with the horse's own white coat nonetheless. He could see why she took such a long time.

"Well, being asked on a date by the Prince would make anyone's day." She giggled lightly, bright red lips parted in amusement.

"Is it the Prince that you see before you? Or me?" The words came out of his mouth before he knew it. Although, in truth, it was something that greatly bothered him since the Selection started. Before, it didn't matter how people saw him. Whether he was Arthur or the Prince or someone else, their opinion didn't matter. It scared him how fast the thoughts of the Selected were beginning to matter so much to him.

His question seemed to have stumped Emelie, and she went quiet for a long while, staring straight ahead in thought. Her face was schooled, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Therefore, when she turned around to face him, it startled him, as he was beginning to think she didn't have an answer for him. Her words, however, were much more of a shock.

"Neither," she said, and snapped her reins, the Andalusian horse trotting ahead.

He eventually fell behind to the back of the group, her response sending his thoughts in circles. He ended up besides Lady Constance, who had fallen slightly behind the others and gave him a surprised look as his Mustang fell in step to the left of the Belgian Warmblood she rode.

He gave her a smile, though he was sure she could tell his heart wasn't in it. "Lady Constance," he greeted, "Wonderful day, is it not?"

She gave him a pleasant, though somewhat closed off look in return, her left eye bright. " _Oui,_ it is."

Arthur hesitated on his next question, but it seemed his mouth was working on a faster track that day than his mind. "Excuse me if this is abrupt, but… what do you think of me? Arthur, not the prince."

She seemed as surprised as Lady Emelie had with his question, but unlike the latter, Lady Constance didn't take nearly as long a time to answer.

"If I don't have anything nice to say, I tend to say it in French." She joked, blushing at her words, though she managed a small smile when Arthur barked out a laugh. "I… I don't know what to think yet." She replied, sobering up some as she gave him a serious response. "I don't know much about you, either. A question like that is… something you can't ask someone you've never had a proper conversation with before. But…" She paused, as if attempting to think of the right way to say it. "I believe you are more than 'the Prince'. And I hope to continue to learn more about that side of you."

Arthur smiled, more genuinely this time. The corners of his mouth felt a little lighter. He thanked Lady Constance, exchanging a few more lighthearted pleasantries before making his way over to a familiar face.

"Is it alright if I simply call you Aubrey? It doesn't seem right to refer to you so formally." He asked once he'd gotten her attention. She dressed rather simple, a startling change compared to the fancy dresses he was used to seeing her wear. But her olive skin had a healthy glow to it that seemed so much brighter than before.

"Of course, if I can do likewise." Arthur grinned; it had been awhile since they'd last spoken, and he'd forgotten what she was like. Lady Aubrey—or rather, just Aubrey—was a bit like his sister in some respects. A bit of a sass, with (from what he'd heard) a dangerous temper. The two got along well, but Aubrey wasn't as much of a spaz as his sister, enabling her to get along fair with Ed as well. "How has your family been?"

"They're doing well. My mother was ecstatic when we found out I was Selected, as was my sister." She replied.

Arthur knew well of the Von Warrens. Charles Von Warren was a successful man, a blue-eyed blond that looked nothing like Aubrey. He had married a Six several years ago—Aubrey's mother, who looked almost identical to her—and the huge jump in castes had caused an uproar in the upper castes for weeks. Charles himself was a decent, well-respected man, his wife Delia very kind. The twins Cole and Cohen are a pair of pranksters, to be sure, and they'd teamed up with Kira more than once. Aubrey's half-sister Marina, a six-year-old and only older than the twins by two years, was as sweet as her mother.

"And your father and brothers?" Arthur prompted, as it seemed like she was going to stop there. If her smile faltered for a moment, Arthur didn't mention it.

"My brothers are still troublemakers, and my stepfather has been a little busier as of late." She spoke in a way that was less sure than previously, and she was quick to turn the conversation around. "What about your family? I haven't seen much of them lately, except for on the Report."

And suddenly he could understand a little of why she was hesitant to mention the latter half.

"Kira, as you've probably seen, is as energetic and mischievous as always." He rolled his eyes for an added effect, though it wasn't entirely an act. She was pretty exhausting. Aubrey let out a small laugh. "And Ed has been a little more social since the Selection started, though I'm pretty sure that was at my mother's urging." He paused, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't allude in any way to the conversation from this morning. "My father's been… rather busy as of late, what with my present preoccupations, but my mother's been helping him through it quite a bit as well."

Aubrey smiled again, and for the first time he noticed that she seemed somewhat… down, perhaps? He couldn't remember the right word for it, and Ed wasn't there to put some ridiculously complicated name on it, nor was Kira there to pile all his emotions into a single, rather simple phrase. He wasn't like them. He didn't have the articulate, expansive verbal dictionary that his brother had, nor did he own the social ability to win the public's affection that his sister possessed. Sometimes, he wondered if he got the short end of the stick.

Regardless, something was weighing on Aubrey's mind, but he knew here and now would be a bad time to ask. The path wound in an out of a small patch of woods, and they were coming back into the open field once more, where the flashes of cameras were waiting.

Aubrey seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she straightened her posture ever so subtly, giving him a bright, though mostly false, smile. "I don't want to take up all your time, so please, get to know the other girls some more."

It was a clear dismissal, so Arthur smiled, gave a brief farewell, and urged Independence on.

Lady Sasha wasn't too far off, and he joined up with her, as they hadn't had much time to speak during the party. "Lady Sasha," he said, getting her attention, "I don't believe we spoke much the other night."

She was somewhat distant from the rest of the group, straying off the path a bit in order to keep it that way. She smiled softly towards him, though seemed to shrink in on herself as they got closer to the flashing lights of the cameras.

"You seem rather comfortable. Do you ride horseback often?" He prompted, trying to get more of a conversation out of her.

She shrugged, though realizing she probably needed to speak, ducked her head for a moment before replying. "I suppose so. I tend to read more often, so I guess I don't really notice."

Arthur smiled softly. "I heard you went to the library the other night." The blonde's countenance brightened at that, and she looked him in the face once more.

"I've never seen one so large before." She replied, and after another few minutes the two didn't find much else to say. They fell into a comfortable silence, yet Arthur still found himself antsy. An opportunity presented itself with Lady Sharlise's horse rearing up as what looked to be a field mouse of sorts skittered across the path.

He pushed Independence forward urgently, the mustang eager to move faster, and he managed to catch Lady Sharlise with an extended arm, breaking her fall somewhat. But Independence, ever the unruly horse, refused to stop or slow immediately, and bumped into Lady Sharlise's already skittish Caspian.

The horse spooked dashing off down the path. Arthur resisted the urge to race after it, cameras recording every second, and he eventually calmed his own horse, feet landing on the ground so he could properly set Lady Sharlise upright. She looked somewhat spooked, the others slowing down around them, and when she stood, she leaned heavily on her left leg.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she gave a hesitant nod. Arthur was unable to get much else out of her at that moment, as Lady Allison and Lady Jade galloped past them atop their respective Palominos, following the path in the direction of the wayward equine.

Rather than telling them to stop, he simply gaped as the two easily closed the gap between them and the creature, arriving on either side of it near the edge of the paddock. The Caspian reared up, and even from his distance Arthur could see the terror in the horse's eyes.

Lady Allison looked ready to tackle it, her posture tense and prepared for anything, while Lady Jade seemed perfectly calm, jumping down from her Palomino, Sunrise. She held out a hand calmly, palm up, a soothing expression on her face. Her mouth moved softly, though Arthur couldn't hear what she was saying, but it seemed to have an effect, as the horse merely prodded at the ground unsurely. Lady Jade moved slowly, and the horse didn't back away or retreat, allowing her to get close enough to reach forward, placing her hand softly on the horse's forehead.

She rubbed the spot gently, and the horse leaned into her touch, everyone applauding. Lady Jade smiled, leading both the Caspian and her own horse back towards the group, Lady Allison following beside her on horseback.

Arthur grinned at the two—they were reckless in a stupid, yet brave sort of way—though he couldn't step forward to thank them personally, as Lady Sharlise was still leaning heavily on him. She smiled at them in gratitude, but Arthur could see the way she was beginning to panic, her face actively grimacing every time she tried to shift her weight.

"Thank you both for calming the horse, and I want to sincerely thank all of you for joining me today." He gave an extra wide smile for the cameras, lips parting ever so slightly. "But I'm afraid I'll have to cut this date short and get Lady Sharlise to a doctor."

In one smooth motion—as the girl was surprisingly light—he lifted the redhead up onto the back of Independence, calming the mustang as he did so. That didn't seem to be necessary, however, as the horse seemed rather taken with Sunrise, whom Lady Jade was patting periodically.

After making sure both horse and lady were settled, he heaved himself up, and slender arms wrapped around his waist as he bid farewell to the others and took off at a gallop across the paddock.

* * *

 **So this went on a bit more than I expected, but we get to see more girls. I didn't really have any good stopping point here, so rather than split this in two, I decided to just make it a really long chapter. Also a bit of an apology for me being out for a few days. And as promised, the first elimination will happen next chapter. So there's that too. :3  
It's also really hard to see the computer screen when you're in the back of a car at five in the afternoon.**


	25. 24: 31 Left

Arthur sighed, stepping quietly out of the medical wing, door swinging closed behind him. He didn't even get a choice in this one.

* * *

 _He arrived at the medical wing, carrying Sharlise gingerly in his arms. While he was no expert, her leg looked pretty bad, swollen and red and bent at an odd angle. She whimpered when he adjusted her in his arms, and he closed his eyes briefly in a grimace. Pain, especially when it happened to others, was not exactly a pleasant experience for him._

 _Once inside, Arthur was instructed to lay her down on one of the many white beds, in which the redhead flinched as her foot came in contact with the mattress, and Arthur turned his gaze upwards, stepping back as she carefully adjusted herself into a less painful position._

 _The nurses that had flocked over forcefully ushered him to the doorway, where he stood awkwardly for a good amount of time as they went to work. He didn't have the courage nor did he protest when they had pushed him away, content to stand in a corner and try to ignore everything happening a dozen feet away. Of course, that didn't last very long, as they needed to set her foot back to its proper angle._

 _Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep breaths as Sharlise screamed, his fingers and toes curling at the sound. Even now, it made him queasy, and his stomach flipped unpleasantly. He was glad he hadn't eaten much yet._

 _Once that all was over and Arthur could breathe again without the threat of hurling, he turned back, the nurses allowing him to return to the young woman's bedside. Tear tracks marred her pretty face, taking deep, shaky breaths as the medical staff finished wrapping her foot in the white gauzy bandages._

" _Are you alright?" He asked, and Lady Sharlise didn't answer for a long while, her head hanging as she took deep breaths to calm herself down._

 _Eventually, she shook her head sadly. "Please… Let me leave." She whispered, voice a little hoarse from the screaming earlier._

 _Her words caused Arthur to stop momentarily. "I-I'm sorry, what…?"_

" _I want to leave. I… I can't do this right now." She turned to look at him this time, round blue eyes watery._

 _Arthur gaped for a moment before he regained the sense to close his mouth, lips pressing into a thin grimace. He felt weak in the limbs, sinking slowly onto the bed to her left. "…May I at least ask why?"_

 _This time she took a sort of gasp, fists clenching around the soft white sheets at her side. She shook her head, tears falling freely now. "You don't understand…!" She sobbed, eyes wide with a growing panic and hysteria that bore into his gaze. "I'm a dancer! I lived my whole life dancing, and now…" She shook her head again, as if to deny what had happened._

 _But she didn't need to continue. Arthur knew what she was trying to say. He understood, in a sense, really. Had he lost the use of his hands…_

" _Very well," the prince stood, not quite looking her in the eyes. He really had liked her. "The maids can help you pack, and I'll pay for any hospital or physical therapy bills as needed."_

 _He left without a goodbye._

* * *

It was late afternoon at this point, and Arthur made his way down the largely empty halls, golden light streaming in through the windows and dancing along the spotless floors. It was much too beautiful for his current mood, and the good weather only put him into even more of a bad mood.

"You think you're so much better just because you raised a few ranks?" A feminine voice scoffed, rather loudly, followed by the more familiar mumble of another. He was too far away to put a proper name to either voice, and he wasn't able to hear the quieter one.

Curiosity perked a tad, he continued the way he'd been walking, back straightened and chin held higher on instinct, the voices getting louder as he did so.

"You're just a dirty Six, you little—"

The louder voice was cut off as the two heard Arthur's footsteps clicking on the marble. He identified them as Lady Danika and Aubrey. Lady Danika wore a revealing, royal blue dress that hugged her body, and her bracelets clinked as she quickly brought her hand down from where it had been raised in a threatening manner.

The model smiled at him in an overly-sweet way, curtseying as best she could in the dress she wore. "Your Highness," she purred, batting her gray eyes.

Beside her, Aubrey stood quietly, that disheartened look in her eyes once more as she curtseyed as well, lips pressed in a thin line and gaze not quite meeting his eyes. She was still dressed in her riding gear, but unlike before, she held herself in a stiff, defiant manner.

Arthur tried his best to act like he didn't already have an idea of what had happened, nodding in greeting to the two. He knew Aubrey wouldn't appreciate him interfering, but he also knew he couldn't leave it be.

He continued on his way, and when his footsteps faded, he could hear the shouting start up again. It would be taken care of soon enough, though.

* * *

The third girl made her way inside, and with all of them there he figured he shouldn't waste anymore time. He could already imagine a little of what was going to happen, and he didn't particularly like it.

"As I'm sure some of you have already realized, after careful consideration, I have to ask the three of you to begin packing for home." He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself before facing them properly.

Lady Sasha didn't have much of a reaction; she bowed, nodding, and left. It almost hurt Arthur, but he knew everyone had their way of coping. And, the reality was that many of the girls weren't really here for _him_. But that was something he'd learned to deal with a long time ago.

Lady Skylar bowed stiffly, a trait of the secret service that he'd noticed awhile back, and made her way to leave. Arthur gave her a subtle shake of the head, letting her know that he wanted to speak with her later. She complied, stepping over to one side of the room and out of the way.

The one who made the most fuss was Lady Danika. She looked almost shell-shocked, stepping up to him in an upfront, defiant manner. All pretense she might've had before with him was gone, and Arthur steeled himself for the fury that he would no doubt have to confront.

"Why?! Why me?! If you're going to just kick me out, at least explain why!" She snapped, fingers resisting the urge to physically accost him in some manner.

Arthur sighed heavily. "The rules of the Selection require you to treat other members of the Selected respectfully. I can't let you stay here if you're going to assault another, whether physically or verbally."

She shrieked, and the prince resisted the urge to wince at the high-pitched sound. When she was done, she stepped back, huffing and smoothing down her dress as she straightened herself into a more respectful manner.

"If that's how it is, fine then." She gave him a level glare, chin raised high in a manner more reminiscent of her occupation and upbringing. "It's not like I entered because I actually liked you anyways." She snapped in reply, stalking out of the room haughtily.

That last line had hurt, no matter how much he knew it himself.

"Your Highness; you wished to speak to me?" Lady Skylar—Arthur supposed it was just Skylar now—stood before him once more, standing stiffly at a respectful distance. She wore a floor-length gown, the color a bright green.

Arthur nodded somewhat absently, fingering the desk behind him. It was his office, though he didn't use it all that much, and the room itself was rather sparse, with the exception of a wide variety of books packed into the bookshelves. Awhile ago, Ed had decided it was a good place to store the books he didn't have room for in his private library, and when Kira found out, she started storing all her comics and romance novels there as well. It didn't particularly reflect very well on Arthur himself, but at this point, he'd given up trying to deal with it.

"I wanted to let you know that while you've been eliminated as a member of the Selected, my father requested that you stay here and help cover for Ka—Lady Katrina's absence from the royal guard. Just think of it as another job, though I can assure you it shouldn't be too difficult, so you should have plenty of time to relax as well. Your stuff has already been moved into the room you'll be staying in during this purpose." Arthur sighed, shifting somewhat uncomfortably. "Also, if you could perhaps keep me updated on anything important that happens among the Selected? I don't trust my sister to do so."

To his relief, Skylar nodded; he knew she would be trustworthy. "Very well, sir." He smiled at her tiredly.

"Thank you." She bowed once more, and left.

* * *

 **So, elimination! Finally! That's Sharlise Leeann Roberts, Danika Richardson, Sasha Shay Hill, and Skylar Thames eliminated. Though we'll still be seeing Skylar around here and there. (I'll be doing that with some of the girls, depending on their jobs, etc., etc.)  
*^* It's so hard eliminating people though. It's like, I wanna do things with everyone, but I wanna do it later in the story, but I gotta eliminate people first. And then it's all, I know who I wanna eliminate, but I don't want to do it just yet. So the first eliminations are probably the hardest. But yeah! Four out of the five that Arthur needs to eliminate before the end of the week; that's four and a half days left before the Report!  
Also a lot more skipping around this chapter. Sorry about that. :P**


	26. 25: It's Mating Season for Everyone

It was already Wednesday, and Arthur still had no idea what to do. He had to eliminate at least one other girl before Friday, and he was running out of time. It didn't help that apparently Lady Calliope's birthday was tomorrow, and Lady Robyn's the day after hers. Kira had insisted they hold a "small" party for the both of them, but no matter what she said, her parties were always extravagant. And with such short notice, well, the staff was going crazy. Not that it was anything new.

He'd made another list—this time of all the Selected still remaining—crossing out the ones he didn't want to eliminate. That wasn't getting him anywhere either, so then he'd made another list, crossing out all the people he'd had a proper date with, making a note next to the ones he's spoken with more frequently than others.

…There were still a lot of girls he hadn't ever spoken to outside of introductions. Arthur sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. His father seemed to be giving him as little time as possible to get to know the group enough to actually eliminate some people, as this week was filled with more work than usual.

But that was why he had Ed.

"Is this everything for today?"

Arthur jumped, whirling around in his seat. Speaking of the devil…

"Ed! I told you to knock when you come in!" The younger son shrugged, setting down the admittedly large stack of papers before him on the desk. Arthur scowled at the stack, disgruntled as he shoved it aside so he could see his list again.

Edmund peered over his shoulder at the list. "Why not go on a date with Terrence? Or another with West? I know you're fond of them."

Arthur glared at him. "I'm supposed to eliminate someone; besides, I don't want to show any favoritism yet." Ed rolled his eyes.

"So someone you don't really know then. Then, Ashley Kane or Constance D'Aramitz. Or Leotie Lomasi. They're all pretty nice, according to Kira." The fourteen-year-old smirked down at his brother. "Or you know, River Sloan. If you decide to stop being a wimp." His smirk widened when his brother flushed in embarrassment.

"Fine, dammit! Just stop bringing it up!" His brother grinned in triumph, and Arthur whacked him upside the head. Ed just snickered.

* * *

Lady River's large eyes were the first thing he noticed, the heterochromia stretching to attitude as well, it seemed. Her left eye was a striking blue, moody and dark, and her right was a light bright green shade. Her cocoa skin framed by dark brown ringlets, a small section pulled back.

She wore a somewhat revealing dress, with a scoop neck and a skirt that fell only to the thighs. While the dress was blue, purple swirls were embroidered along the neck, giving an illusion of a more curvy body.

Arthur was somewhat startled by her appearance, even more so by her words and way of speech, though he tried not to let it show. "Well hell, yer lookin' prettier than a glob of butter meltin' on a pile of wheat cakes!" She grinned, standing before him with her hands on her hips.

Arthur blinked, smiling somewhat awkwardly. "T-Thank you, Lady River. You're looking remarkable yourself."

"Don' be so polite; we're the same age, ain't we?"

"Just River then," he held out his arm, "Shall we get going?"

She smiled at him, taking his arm. "Lead the way."

The date he had planned was rather simple in its design—and short, as he had a meeting in a couple hours. They'd just be drinking tea outside, though it was around late afternoon by now, and according to Kira, the current time of year was mating season. For what, he had no idea.

He led the way out the doors to the garden, where a set of comfortable chairs and a small table had been set up for their comfort. It was upon realizing that he no longer had to squint at the sunlight that Arthur realized the Selection had caused him to be outside way more than he used to be. Perhaps it was good for him after all.

"How has your day been so far?" He asked, sitting down. Beside him, River practically fell onto the cushioned chair, sighing happily as she sunk in.

"Yer place is bigg'r than mahn! In all my born days, I haven't seen such a thing." Arthur laughed. Once he got over the bewildering factor, speaking with River really was enjoyable.

"Glad to hear it. Are you getting along well with the other Selected?"

River shrugged, drinking tea with much less grace than he'd seen from anyone. The actions amused him even more. "They're alrigh'. If brains were leather, tha' gal from Clermont wouldn't 'ave 'nough to saddle a June Bug. An' tha' Honduragua gal's busy as a cat on a hot tin roof. But the rest're real sweet, and it's great ta see Lia 'gain!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You know Lady Ailia?"

The dark-haired girl nodded enthusiastically. "We're childhood frien's."

Her words reminded Arthur of something that had peaked his curiosity awhile back. "Then do you know Lady Ashley? I believe she's also a circus performer."

River shrugged again. "Nah, she's in a diff'ren' comp'ny."

Their conversation was interrupted as River gasped, pointing out at the bordering trees not far from where they sat. From amidst the leaves, dozens of hummingbirds had emerged, their vibrant-colored feathers vibrating in the high-speed movements of their wings. What looked to be the males danced, flying at over sixty feet in the air before diving back down in an arc. It was gracefully executed, a hypnotizing dance performed by a dozen or more dancers unaware of their audience. Now Arthur understood what Kira meant by "a sight to see".

"Now tha's butter on a pile o' wheat cakes…" River breathed, and the look of delight on her face was contagious.

Arthur smiled.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long. ^^' Trip, work, laziness, and I just saw The Martian like two hours ago. And I'll be seeing Pan in two days. It'll be great. (You don't understand how big of a Peter Pan nerd I am. It's so bad I swear.)  
Also, I wanted to write River earlier, but I was honestly terrified to write her because goddamn that accent! And I live in Texas too!**


	27. 26: Happy Birthday Calliope and Robyn!

The party for Lady Calliope was surprisingly simple, particularly for Kira's standards, though according to Ed, she'd been given a budget limit this time.

Calliope herself looked so much more alive than when she'd first arrived at the castle, much more rested. Her hair was done in a beautiful updo, and her glasses had disappeared. The other girls had relatively casual dresses, while Calliope wore a silver floor-length, off-the-shoulder dress, the fabric shimmering as she moved. She was graceful, and carried herself in a way reminiscent of the queen.

Arthur could only spend a few minutes here, just enough to give his greetings and well-wishes to the birthday girl, and perhaps a present, before he had to head to his next meeting.

As it seemed, Lady Calliope was the first to notice him hovering about the doorway, making her way over to him and curtseying. "Your Highness," she greeted, and Arthur bowed lightly in return.

"Happy birthday, Lady Calliope," he replied, producing a small gift from behind his back. Her face lit up, and she didn't wait for his permission to open it. While he hadn't spoken to her much, it seemed Kira had. Arthur tried to convince himself it wasn't bad that he needed his sister's help because she knew the Selected better than he did.

Regardless, the gift had consisted of a box of cinnamon-flavored tea shipped from New Asia and a small, compact book of random facts, courtesy of Ed. (Where the kid had gotten this he'd never know.)

Calliope immediately delved into the book, flipping through various pages, before eventually looking up at him once more. "Thank you, darling."

She smiled sweetly and Arthur laughed; shifting on his feet as he discretely checked the clock. He had about five minutes until his next meeting. …He could push it a little. Probably.

"Of course," he replied, trying not to notice the way Lady Hanna impatiently stared in his direction, like a panther waiting to pounce. "How has your day been so far? Good, I hope."

The brunette shrugged. "It is so… quiet, calm, peaceful. Dear god, is it not absolutely despicable?" The prince's eyebrows rose.

"How so?" He asked in reply, genuinely curious. She was… far more interesting than he had first thought her to be.

"It's boring, is it not?" She replied, clicking her tongue in a disapproving manner.

Arthur shrugged, looking about the room. The other girls looked to be having a good time, chatting and eating and socializing. It was peaceful. "I suppose it could be taken that way." He replied eventually, and Lady Calliope smiled. He glanced at the time again; two minutes. He probably needed to get going.

He said as much to the birthday girl, who waved him off and told him to hurry before he was late. He thanked her, and followed those exact words.

* * *

Lady Robyn's birthday passed in a similar fashion. A surprisingly toned down part, for Kira's standards anyways, with Arthur having little time to properly celebrate it. He'd gotten her a dart game to set up in her room, specially created in the Turkish Republic.

He'd been relatively preoccupied with the Selection, and even more so with all his work on top of that, so naturally he'd been surprised to run into Kyousuke. Literally. The other had practically leaped down the stairs just as he was climbing them, sending the two crashing in a heap on the ground.

"Ugh…" Arthur groaned, gingerly touching the spot where his skull had cracked against the floor. That was going to leave a mark later.

Beside him, the black-haired teen had already popped up, offering a hand to him. "Er, sorry about that. Are you alright?"

Arthur merely groaned again in response, accepting the proffered hand that proceeded to pull him up. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his temple with a hand in a failing attempt to stave off the growing headache pounding against the back of his skull.

Kyousuke scratched the back of his head somewhat sheepishly. Arthur noticed absently that the guy had scraped his cheek. "I-uh… Well, to be honest, your sister asked for some party favors."

The prince raised an eyebrow, and brown eyes strayed away for a moment in a guilty sort of expression. "Party favors? What kind of party favors could she possibly be asking for?"

"Er… She was adamant that you didn't know." He replied, and Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"Right, well. I must get to a meeting, so tell her I'm letting her off this time." He muttered, waving Kyousuke off. The nineteen-year-old guard began racing off, though stopped momentarily when Arthur called after him. "But if she blows up something again I'm not covering for her this time!"

Kyousuke laughed, throwing his head back in a carefree manner as he waved before running off.

* * *

What Arthur didn't know that only Kyousuke, Kira, and perhaps Edmund did was the precise object of which was to be brought. It was fireworks, a very likely substance for blowing things up and Kyousuke, while feeling a bit guilty about hiding it from the heir prince, was highly amused at both Arthur's words and the exact object that he was on his way to properly retrieve.

The first thing that came into Kyousuke's sight was the curly auburn hair that fell in thick locks about a youthful, though mischievous face. Bright green eyes glittered with unspoken amusement as they met his, and the princess ran up to meet him as he rounded the corner.

She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek—something she did with everyone she liked, friends and family alike, he had quickly learned—before dragging him by the arm to the gardens. The fireworks had been stored in a shed settled in a cozy little corner and hidden by a row of bushes, and everyone had pretty much forgotten it, so thus the storage building lay abandoned. When Kira had found it, she had taken to storing various things in there, as well as "brightening up the place".

The first time he had been inside—which was completely by accident, as she'd been playing the flute from within, and the sound had attracted him in that direction—he'd been incredibly surprised at what he'd found. (Well, he was technically supposed to be on duty, so it's not like a complete intrusion.) The shed held a small window, which had been framed by white lace curtains, and posters plastered the inside of the doors. Carpets were laid out along the otherwise dusty and half-rotted wooden floors, 'cemented' in place with the presence of a small coffee table and a couple pastel-colored armchairs, a similarly colored footstool, and a bright red loveseat with white decorative pillows.

A small bookshelf sat in one corner, though rather than books; it was filled with various photos and knick-knacks.

At the moment, a large cache of fireworks and firecrackers of varying sorts had been stashed inside, nearly filling it to the brim.

"…How are we going to get all this out?" Kira muttered, for the first time properly seeing the amount that had slowly but surely built up.

Her expression—mouth tilted at a sort of annoyed half-frown, one elegant brow raised in bewilderment—was so utterly strange on the face of a girl that acted as if she knew the secrets to life, and Kyousuke couldn't help the snort of laughter that came out of his mouth. He covered it up quickly, but soft chuckles still escaped from between his splayed fingers.

Kira turned to him, pouting, but it only caused him to laugh harder, and pretty soon the princess found herself laughing just as hard. He gave up trying to stop the incessant feeling bubbling up from his gut, and the duo fell back into the loveseat, rolling about.

And if fireworks lit up the night sky until sunrise the next morning, no one said anything.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so late guys. :P Big test, another trip, and I went to the bookstore at the time of writing this. I'm at like, a big Peter Pan relapse because I watched Pan recently, and I love Peter Pan (especially the 2003 version of the movie) and guys I just went to the bookstore. Peter Pan, Tom Sawyer, Sleepy Hollow, King Arthur and Riordan's new book on mythology. So much to read, but no time to read it. And the pile keeps growing…  
Also, both birthdays here since they're sorta back to back, and next chapter (is it sad that I almost said episode?) is the Report! :3 And sorry for not going too far into Robyn's birthday, but Kyousuke needed some more screen time, and I'll be getting to a big thing with Robyn further into the future.  
**


	28. 27: The Report

It was a few hours before the Report. To be exact, two and a half hours for him to eliminate another girl. Not exactly something Arthur was looking forward to, but it had to be done.

Lady Ashley from Dakota stood before him. Unlike the other girls, she didn't seem upset or tense or sad at all. Both of them knew what was going to happen, and she had accepted it.

Her dirty blonde hair had been layered, curled into loose barrel curls. It was no longer pulled back, and fell down her shoulders. She wore a fit-and-flare styled dress that reached about mid-thigh, with short sleeves and a rich blue color that brought out her eyes.

She was a sweet girl, really. Had he more time, he would've really gotten to like her. But not romantically. No matter what, he couldn't see her that way. A great friend, yes, but not a romantic interest.

"I believe we could be great friends, if given time, but I'm afraid I need to put the outcome of the Selection as my first priority." Ashley shrugged, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I understand. I hope you're able to find the One." She curtseyed briefly before departing.

Arthur sighed, smiling softly in a mix of lingering guilt and relief. "I hope you do, as well."

* * *

Garrett Wright—the royal announcer handpicked by his predecessor, as per tradition—was a man in his early thirties, with slicked back dark hair that glistened with hair product and expressive gray eyes that had women squealing. He was remarkably handsome, and loved to be in the spotlight. Thus, the man had quite the ego, though Arthur wouldn't go so far as to call him arrogant. He paid his dues when it was needed, and he'd often been not just Arthur's, but also Ed's and even Kira's support when it came to public speaking. Particularly as the king wasn't exactly the greatest speaker in the world either.

"Are you ready? We've got interviews today." Garrett asked, wiggling his eyes teasingly. The action caused his eyes to follow, as the two were rather close set, and it made for an extremely funny picture every time he did it. (It was so strange that within a week of starting his job, he'd been forbidden from doing it on camera, though he did it quite often otherwise.)

Arthur groaned quietly. Luckily, only the bastard who'd brought up the subject was near enough to get the full reaction. "Shut up, don't remind me." He groaned, giving the man a half-hearted glare. Garrett chuckled, slapping him on the back.

"Don't worry about it kid. If you make a fool of yourself, I've got to be a bigger fool and steal back the spotlight. That's my job, right?" Arthur smiled wanly, though in truth he did dread the upcoming event just a little less.

That was just how Garrett was. He'd say something that sounded completely arrogant and egotistical, but it always somehow calmed the nerves. That, perhaps more than anything, was his biggest talent.

The camera crew signaled for them to get in position for the Report. Arthur took his seat in the armchair across from Garrett while King Nicholas took his place at the podium, a stern look on his face. The lights went up, and Garrett greeted Illéa with a dazzling smile and a wink.

Arthur gave a polite wave as he was briefly introduced before the cameras switched over to his father. The weekly report of the happenings in the kingdom seemed to breeze by, and Arthur shifted uncomfortably as they switched briefly to commercials before the 'main event' of the day's Report was aired. In Arthur's opinion, they needed to turn the air conditioner up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Garrett smiled toothily as the break ended, "Good evening and welcome back to the Report. I'm pleased to have here with me Prince Arthur Schreave." He turned to the prince, who plastered on a smile as the cameras shifted to him. "So, Arthur, it's been two and a half weeks since the Selection started, and you've already eliminated four girls?" He left the statement open-ended, knowing Arthur would correct it.

"The fifth lady was sent home a few hours ago." He replied, and Garrett nodded knowingly. He picked up a clipboard with a blank sheet of paper on it, though he had it angled so the cameras wouldn't notice.

"Let's see," he clicked his tongue, flipping through the sheets carelessly. He just wanted to show off that he'd memorized it all. "You've been on three official dates since the Selection started, yes?" Arthur nodded. "And two of those were individual dates with both Lady Valerie Greyson from Angeles and Lady River Sloan from Kent?" Arthur nodded again, though more hesitantly this time.

Garrett grinned, an expression reminiscent of Kira's. "It's been quite the exciting time for you, hasn't it? Tell me, how has this experience been for you so far, with 34 beautiful young women and one very handsome young man all vying for your attention?"

If there was one thing he could do aside from calming stage fright, it was making it worse.

Arthur laughed nervously, resisting the urge the give the man a kick in the gonads. "It's been… nerve-wracking, to say the least. As I'm sure you know, I've never been quite as social as my sister. I'm not used to having all the cameras around."

Garrett laughed, causing a few others—cameramen, Selected, politicians, his sister—to titter along as well.

"Well, let's find out what the Selected think, shall we?" He gave yet another toothy smile as a microphone was passed to the Selected seated in the stands. Lady West was the first to receive it. "Lady Valerie, yes?"

She gave him a pleasant look, voice soft-spoken. "Please, I prefer West."

Garrett nodded. "Then Lady West, what was it like for you, being chosen as the lucky lady to go on the first date?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat, though West didn't look fazed whatsoever. He was curious yes, but there hadn't exactly been a great ending to it. Or rather, it had brought up memories that he wasn't sure he wanted to remember.

"To quote some historical celebrities, 'luck doesn't exist. It's only statistical chance.'" She replied, and Garrett's smile went from blindingly obnoxious to remotely charming.

"Well said, Lady West."

The next to receive it was Lady Robyn. "To start off, happy birthday, Lady Robyn." She smiled coyly.

"Thank you, Garrett."

"And how has these past few days been treating you? Extra special, I hope?" If he had been allowed to do so, Garrett would have wiggled his eyebrows (and consequently his eyes) with the comment.

Robyn laughed, a sweet sound that was easy on the ears. "Yes, quite. I rather enjoyed the fireworks last night."

"Ah, yes, that was quite a show last night!" Garrett and several others gave Kira a sideways look, at which she grinned sheepishly. "A very special treat, I'm sure."

A similarly brief conversation was held with Lady Calliope, Lady River, Katrina, Aubrey, Serenity, and several others, and they continued passing it on.

"Lady Astra, what is it like being the only Eight in the Selection?" He pulled out his blank clipboard, flipping through it again. "Or as I recall, the only Eight ever to enter a Selection." He turned back to her, and Arthur was surprised to see that for once, there was a glint in Garrett's eyes, something he'd never shown before. "How do you feel about that?"

Astra gave him a soft, though somewhat guarded and almost mysterious look that was pleasant, but not quite smiling and Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It's definitely a new experience, but it's a good change of pace."

"I'm sure it is. And how do you like the palace so far?"

"When compared to the rest of the world, it is rather stuffy at times." Arthur couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his lips.

Terrence was the last to speak, as he'd sat himself in the far-hand corner. He looked uncomfortable when the mic was handed to him, but smiled widely nonetheless.

"Hello there. Is it alright if I just call you Terrence?" Garrett asked, eyebrows rising dangerously. Several cameramen gave him a warning look. Terrence nodded to the question, giving a quiet affirmative. "Now, tell me Terrence, how did you come to enter the Selection?"

The hazel-haired young man scratched his cheek nervously as he answered. "W-Well, I suppose a part of it is to support my family, but I don't intend to lose either."

Garrett nodded in an understanding manner. If Arthur remembered correctly, the man was once a Selected himself, though it was only a vague rumor, and the man had never confirmed nor denied it.

"How did you come to fill out the form? While no one has specifically said otherwise, it's expected that only women were entering."

This time, Terrence openly shifted in his seat out of anxiety and jittery nerves. "A-Actually, my brothers were the ones who actually filled it out, and I didn't realize it until after the deed was done." He laughed somewhat sheepishly, and Garrett joined in, though his was much more cheery.

"I see! And how does it feel being the only male amongst all these women?"

Terrence smiled awkwardly, the action just a little lopsided, and a young freckled girl—an apprentice of a member of the crew—swooned. "Like I told Ar—er, his Highness, it's like being a potato amidst a bunch of tiaras."

Garrett chuckled, nodding to himself. "A very interesting observation, but I can assure you at least one person here thinks otherwise." His eyes glittered in amusement as he turned to the girl who had swooned. She blushed, looking down with an embarrassed smile on her face. "Well, that's all the time we have for today, ladies and gents!" The camera swiveled back to Garrett, and he winked with a flashy grin. "A big thank you to the Royal Family, the Council, and the wonderful members of the Selection for joining us here today, and I'll see you next week! Good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and good night!"

* * *

 **And I'm really sorry Ashley! *^* I really really liked her, but this _is_ a Selection.**

 **Really into Eyeshield 21 right now. Just sayin'. Also, so many ships with like everyone that I can't handle it. xD I really have to get to bed right now though, so see yah later!  
And to answer your question, sayinghello2u, yes. Yes, it is very possible to ship Kyousuke and Kira.**


	29. 28: Father's Day

Sunday was Father's Day. At least, it used to be. When the castes had first been abolished, a lot of holidays from the old American continents had been brought back, though various other monarchs had quickly ended the ones they didn't approve, and others simply died out.

Father's Day, however, was an excuse for every king to get some sort of appreciation from their children, and by extension, the rest of the country. So naturally, Arthur really, really did not like Father's Day.

On the other hand, King Nicholas was in an extremely good mood. He'd slept in for once that morning—all the work he'd needed done had been passed on to his wife and sons—and been woken up to a hot breakfast made personally by the queen. She had always been an exceptional cook, and along with fresh coffee, he could only wonder why this couldn't happen every day.

Of course, his son's constant defiance against what was best for him put a damper on his mood, but the boy had been unusually compliant today—probably because it was Father's Day, not that it had ever stopped him before.

The King made his way leisurely down the halls, ambling towards the Men's Room. When he entered, he wasn't surprised to find Terrence Masters there. He was always there, flipping through magazines or how-to gardening and cooking books, a cup of coffee by his side.

So naturally, seeing him talking to Arthur (with Ed listening quietly from nearby) was enough to shock him out of his cheery mood and back to reality, so to speak.

Now, Nicholas didn't have anything against Terrence Masters, necessarily. The boy had a good heart and a good head on his shoulders, someone that would do good to keep Arthur in check. However, while Nicholas really didn't care much about sexuality—honestly, with Arthur, he wouldn't have a choice in the matter—but he did care about the public.

He wasn't stupid or ignorant; he had spent much of his free time at Arthur's age reading up on history. He knew how Illéa came to be and the truth about the man that founded it, and he knew about King Maxon and Queen America, how the castes had been abolished. People hadn't been ready for that. The proof of that was in the riots. It was why the castes had been reinstated in the first place, with the added chaos of the war with Russia. Had they not done so to restore order, Illéa would have collapsed.

If Nicholas had it his way, they would've once more been a republic, a democracy run by the people. The country that had populated the continent before… Despite its flaws, the country really had been better off than it was now. And perhaps, he never would've been king. Perhaps he could've followed those dreams he'd given up on so long ago.

But of course, that couldn't happen. Nicholas was the King, and his first priority was his people. And the people would not approve of Terrence Masters. The truth was, he was not fit to be a monarch. And thus, his son could not fall in love with the boy, for the good of the country.

"Arthur," the two's conversation stopped abruptly, Terrence hurriedly standing and bowing to him. Ed simply watched on, and Arthur gave his father a level stare. The King didn't say anything and turned, leaving the room; he knew the boy would follow.

* * *

"Yes, father?"

He looked impatient, arms crossed and foot tapping against the tile flooring of the hallway. It was quiet, and all the guards and maids had vacated the area. They always did when the two of them were alone.

"You know what I've told you about that boy."

The Prince looked affronted, standing a little straighter. "We're just friends."

"If that's all you are, then he needs to go. This is a Selection."

This time, Arthur openly glared. "I don't see what you have against him."

"He's unfit for the throne."

The boy's knuckles turned white, his arms turning red where he clenched them. "Is it because he's male?"

"He is unfit for the throne. Regardless of gender."

His son took a deep, shuddering breath, the way he was taught. "This is _my_ Selection. I won't let you interfere anymore. I don't give a shit whether or not you're the King or not." Blue-green eyes glared at him with a fiery defiance that, in some way, made him proud. "Someday, when this is over and _I'm_ the King, there won't be any room for you anymore. You won't have any more control over my life or over this country."

Nicholas's hand moved before he had fully processed the words. The sharp sound rang throughout the empty halls, bouncing off the ceiling and echoing. Neither of them moved for a long while, both in a state of shock.

Arthur moved first, slowly, agonizingly. He brought a hand up to his face, where the red hadn't faded and was already beginning to swell. He flinched when his fingers grazed it at first, and when he finally turned his head to face his father, his eyes were watery, wide.

Nicholas's hand stung; his fingertips tingled with the action they had just performed. He was too far in his shock to really move, his green eyes staring yet not really staring into his son's eyes.

It was only a few moments before Arthur moved, hair hiding his eyes as he brushed past his father, shoulder bumping into Nicholas roughly as he practically ran down the hall and out of sight.

Nicholas stared at his hand. It was still red from the impact. He knew he was strict, and more than often unfair, but he had never hit anyone before. Especially not his family.

He had never seen that look on his son's face before. Always, the boy had been so lively, so defiant and rebellious. But then, he had looked at Nicholas with something he had never seen. He'd been afraid.

Nicholas's fingers twitched. They still tingled.

Sunday was Father's Day.

* * *

 **So. Depressing things. But I really wanted to give a little more insight on the king. Because I really hate him but I also really like him. And we need for background on the mean people. (THERE'S A REASON THEY'RE MEAN. ALWAYS.) So yah. Father's Day.  
Also, I've gotten several suggestions, but for Kyousuke and Kira, I'm seeing Kirasuke the most. xD I want to say Kisuke, cause Bleach, but I'll keep my nerdiness at bay. For now.**


	30. 29: Monday After

When Arthur was upset, he had a tendency to do something dangerous. The levels of danger vary, usually depending on the level of upset. In this case, Arthur sat precariously on the top of the small ledge bordering the roof, his feet dangling off the edge and over the rose bushes several dozen feet below. He wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling, other than the fact that his cheek still stung, warm, and the early summer weather wasn't exactly helping.

Well, if he was being honest, it wasn't that he was trying to do something hazardous to his health. But when he was having conflicting feelings, insomnia, or a feeling of being trapped, he needed to get out, to feel like he had some sense of freedom in this place. It just so happens that being in such situations provided the best sense of freedom, when he wasn't sneaking out. Not that he snuck out often or anything.

Feeling that perching atop the roof wasn't doing it for him, Arthur swung his feet back over the ledge, hopping back down to the rooftop and begrudgingly heading back inside.

Of course, being inside was about the last thing that seemed appealing at the moment, so he headed back outside, into the garden this time. He continued ambling about, not really finding anything that called out to him until he found himself at the paddocks once more. Within, he could hear one of the servants yelling something, followed by the angry whinny and a stamping of hooves. Arthur sighed.

Independence was acting up, as usual.

Within, a young woman with stick-straight hair not quite black and almond-shaped brown eyes was wrestling with the unruly mustang dancing about in his stall. She seemed to be of New Asian ancestry, and Arthur remembered her vaguely as one of the many maids tending to the Selected. She was only about 5'5", of a rather average build, and her uniform was already smudged with dirt.

Quickly, Arthur intervened before the woman was trampled as Independence reared up. He pushed the woman aside none-too-gently, calming down the horse. He turned to the woman, who looked incredibly shocked to see him standing there.

"I—uh, thank you, Your Highness." She bows, still somewhat startled, and in vain tried to smooth and dust off her dress, to no avail.

Arthur plasters on a small smile, ignoring the way it stretches his cheek in a painful way. "No, I should apologize. He doesn't really listen to anyone, so I'm the only one that can handle him. I should be taking care of him more often."

The young woman bowed again, and Independence snorted. Arthur gave him a brief look. If horses could roll their eyes, he had no doubt that's what would be happening right now. "Well, thank you again."

He nodded. "Anytime, miss…?"

She smiled shyly. "Sara, Your Highness. Sara Pal."

He nodded once more in acknowledgement, and her job done, Sara scurried off. Arthur watched her for a moment, only mildly curious why she was here, before turning to the restless mustang. "C'mon, Indie, let's go for a ride." He muttered, and Independence snorted in approval.

The horse practically dragged him out, and it was more of a hassle than usual trying to pull himself up on the broad back.

Not entirely by his own urging, Independence raced at an almost breakneck speed around the paddock, nearly grazing the fence, and Arthur let the wind plow into him, laughing as it nearly knocked him off. His fingers were curled comfortably in the horse's mane, tangled in the dark hair.

They made a few rounds—once, Independence leaped over a section of overgrown grasses and Arthur, unprepared for it, waved an arm frantically as he nearly fell backwards—before the prince eventually noticed they weren't the only ones out there.

Lady Jade was also in the vicinity, trotting through one of many courses on her palomino, though while not nearly as fast as Arthur and Independence, the female duo moved about with much more grace. Independence snorted in what Arthur interpreted as a horse's equivalent of a scoff.

The sound also seemed to alert the others, and the young woman and her own horse made their way over to the boys.

"Lady Jade, this was unexpected."He said, nodding to her. She smiled in return, lips painted pink, and her honey-blonde hair brushed against her shoulder blades.

Her smile quickly fell when she noticed the growing welt on his face. "What happened?" She asked, cutting right to the point.

Arthur's face fell before he quickly recovered, eyes flickering past her face when he spoke. "It's nothing; I surprised someone last night, is all." He shrugged, giving her a plastered on smile. "It was an accident, so I don't want to get them fired, you know?"

She gave him a look; she wasn't convinced. "There's a reason why I'm the youngest lawyer in St. George. I won't force you to say anything, but please don't lie to me."

This time, he didn't keep up the mask. It hurt right now anyways. "…Sorry, I guess I'm just used to it. My family can be extremely invasive sometimes."

Jade sighed, but nodded. "I'm sure there's a little more than that, but I won't pry if you don't want to talk about it."

The smile he gave her this time felt a little more sincere. "Thanks."

* * *

When Arthur finally returned inside feeling a little better (Lady Jade had decided to stay out a little longer), he found Skylar Thames waiting for him. "Your Highness," she greeted, standing stiffly.

"Relax a little more. It'll bother me otherwise." He muttered, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

She nodded, though it didn't seem like she really changed any. Still as stiff as ever. Arthur hoped he could find a way to help her relax more eventually.

"So, what did you find?" He asked, trudging towards his room as if his bed were a fairy luring him to the other world. And right now, that other world sounded really nice.

Sky handed him a folder, only a single sheet of paper inside. Only three words and a signature were written there in blue ink, with large, looping letters.

 _I don't regret_

 _SWS_

His hands trembled upon seeing the handwriting, and he quickly flipped the folder closed again. "Thanks. No one else is willing to go in there." He spoke quietly, sincerely.

Skylar, while silent and stoic, had a reassuring presence about her. "You're welcome, sir."

"How are the girls? No fights yet, I take it?" The redhead hummed in a positive response. He gave her a tired, though relatively pleasant expression and dismissed her for the day. He wasn't quite sure what the seventeen-year-old did in her free time, but he didn't really have a reason to occupy all of it without being petty.

He gingerly set the file down on an unoccupied space of his desk. He'd finally gotten the item he'd been waiting weeks for, so it was pretty cluttered. He pulled off his shoes and stuffy jacket with much less care, throwing them haphazardly onto the floor of his room.

Falling face first onto his ridiculously large bed, Arthur was out before he'd fully closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Thirty chapters already… *^* I'm so happy. Thank you all for reading and reviewing so far~!  
And before I forget to mention (because I literally forgot for the past 15 chapters or something) but there is a poll up for your favorite Selected. (Top 5 I think.) I'll update this periodically when people get eliminated, and when we get to the Elite, I'll cut down the number of people you can choose. (As we hit milestones, like top 20 or top 15 or something, I'll replace it so that those who've already voted can vote again.) For now, for those who haven't voted, that's up while we get more dates and get to know a few more people. :3 And to an extent, it will affect when/who leaves and stays.**

 **My father has thoroughly mutilated and incapacitated a frog. (A glass one in our yard, but still. It was a giant rubber ball. Like seriously.)**


	31. 30: Happy Belated Birthday, Lucila!

Wednesday was the next free day he'd had, and Arthur knew he had to continue with the Selection. Much as he would rather do otherwise, anyways.

He'd been wondering about who to spend his free time with—it had to be someone he didn't know very well, thus Aubrey, Katrina, Serenity, the girls he'd already gone on dates with, and by extension Terrence (the guy had an unfair advantage, also being in the Men's Room) were all out—and it seemed the answer slapped him in the face. In the form of a sudden slap of rain.

He immediately retreated back inside, wiping his face with his sleeves. "Ugh, where did that come from?" He muttered to himself, wiping his eyes intently, though it didn't seem to do much. "It's not even April…"

Not moments after he spoke, another person came running in, clad in sweatpants and a soft-looking t-shirt. It took Arthur several moments, but he recognized her as Lady Faith from Bonita. She was soaking wet, and didn't look too happy about it.

Arthur shed his jacket as she grumbled to herself, having not yet noticed. "Here, before you catch a cold."

Faith looked up, a little shocked, but nodded, slowly taking the jacket. "Er, thanks, Your Highness."

"Arthur," he replied, giving her the "prince smile". "Lady Faith, yes?"

She smiled, nodding.

"What brought you out into the rain like that?" He raised an eyebrow as the half-Indian girl shrug.

"I was jogging. You get fat around here if you don't." The two laughed; yet, even then, she still proceeded with a quiet demeanor, a sort of self-conscious shyness.

"I suppose that's true, but I'd rather be fat and happy than sick. You should go shower and change before you get sick yourself."

Faith smiled softly, nodding. "Thank you, Your Hi—Arthur." She paused. "Er, what about your…?" She gestured to the jacket wrapped around her like a towel. Arthur shook his head, waving her question of dismissively.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure the maids will get it back to me later on."

Faith smiled once more, nodding as she curtseyed as best she could before running off in the direction of her room. Arthur watched her go, frowning to himself in thought for a moment before shrugging to himself.

He would speak to Kira about it later.

* * *

The Monday Arthur had decided to go MIA also happened to be Lady Lucila's birthday—there were a ridiculous amount of June birthdays, it seemed—and apparently he'd missed yet another party. Therefore, that night was a scheduled date with the lady.

He remembered from his brief conversation that she didn't seem to do well in the spotlight, so instead he'd had set up a date outdoors, away from the hustle and bustle of the castle.

Lucila was waiting for him on the porch already, clad in a beautiful floor length dress. She tugged at the dark red cloth in embarrassment, shoulders fidgeting in the short sleeves.

"Thank you for joining me today." He gestured for her to walk with him, and she eventually obliged, Arthur leading her farther away from the palace.

Lucila quietly nodded, her strawberry blonde hair bobbing with the motion. The sun had not quite set, the last of the golden light disappearing amongst the trees. Seeing the girl having a little trouble in her heels, he stopped at a fountain, sitting at its edge and listening to the water trickle down behind him. The sixteen-year-old joined him, sitting far enough away not to be considered intimate, but not like strangers either.

Arthur sighed, leaning back on his hands and watching as the sky became darker and the stars began twinkling visibly now. They stayed in silence for awhile, as it seemed Lucila was a little more comfortable with that at the moment. But unlike he'd expected it to be, the silence was a comfortable one, like when he and Ed sat together in the library, reading or studying.

Lucila, on the other hand, fidgeted in place, her hands dancing in her lap while she worked up the courage to speak. It went unnoticed to the prince, startling him when she finally spoke up. "I-I alw-always had a c-c-c-crush on you, Prince Arthur…"

Arthur turned to her, eyes wide in surprise, face heating up in embarrassment. He'd never been told that by anyone before. Beside him, Lucila blushed even harder than him, her face a bright red that beat the remaining shreds of light in intensity.

He had no idea what to say, but his pride wouldn't allow him to stay silent.

"I… uh…" He stammered, though before he could say something stupid, Lucila spoke up once more, blushing furiously and refusing to look at him.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry… Th-T-That was o-out of place a-and I-I shouldn't have s-said something and…" She trailed off, her voice having become quieter and quieter with each word.

Arthur, finding his words again, shook his head adamantly. "Y-You have nothing to apologize for. You can't change how you feel or who you love. You just do." It was a topic he could definitely relate to, and his words seemed to give Lucila some comfort, allowing the girl to calm down some.

She nodded softly, smiling in a nervous manner. "Th-Thank you… A-And you don't ha-have t-to a-a-answer now… I-I un-understand."

Arthur's fingers twitched; she really was a very sweet girl, and her shyness made her cute.

He stood, feeling his knees and back pop as he did so. Lucila was still looking down at her hands; she seemed teary-eyed, and the prince frowned momentarily.

Lucila looked up, surprised, as a calloused hand was placed softly, almost hesitantly, atop her head, rubbing it in a comforting manner. She blinked away her tears, smiling as the gesture comforted her, though she couldn't help but blush as well.

Arthur was reminded of when Ed was younger, and the boy would run into his room sobbing because he'd had a nightmare but didn't want their parents to know. He knew then that she probably wouldn't be the One, but she would still in some sense be like family.

* * *

 **Dudes, I'm so sorry. xP This was totally going up yesterday but goddamn this week is ridiculous. And the Royals. The World Series. It was such a beautiful game.  
As such, due to Halloween and for the sake of my increasingly small social life, I'll be out a lot for the remainder of the week. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, though it's questionable, and perhaps this Sunday as well. Probably. So yah, that's that. Afterwards, though, I should be back on track.  
The poll will continue to be up until we hit 25 and under for the number of Selected. Then, I'll update it so that eliminated girls are gone and those who've already voted can vote again. :3  
Thanks for all your patience~! (Also, I anyone knows anything about Prussia and/or Germany, it would be appreciated. I'm doing a self-inflicted art project on it and there's this one strip of space that's been bugging me.)  
Lastly, Lucila is an adorable child. I just want to hold her and hug her. And Faith is friggin' Hindi! I have a friend who's Hindi! :3 I love non-white children, they're adorable as well. I'm calling everyone children lately...**


	32. 31: The Star of Illéa

Lady Allison was the last June birthday, on the 24th. She looked absolutely stunning that particular day, all the scars on her body gone, likely due to makeup, (Arthur had to really applaud her maids) and her dark hair pulled back in a waterfall braid that fell down her shoulders. Her narrow eyes had been outlined with eyeliner and touched up with mascara, and they looked a little less narrowed. She stood out from a majority of the other girls with a dark and bold look, emphasized further by her dress. She was the only one in the room wearing red that day, short sleeved and floor length, with a tight waist that emphasized the litheness of her body.

Despite her looks, which gave off a regal, yet 'untouchable' sort of aura, she didn't move around like someone of the royal family. Yes, she still carried herself like an athlete, that tough, strong-willed independence exuding from her.

She looked particularly happy, speaking with the friends she had made amidst the Selected, especially Lady Kiara and Lady Jade. He had much more time today compared to the last two weeks or so, and he planned to do something about it, especially as he still had many girls he still hadn't spoken to, Allison being one of them.

Not long after finishing her conversation, she glanced over to Arthur, who waved for her to join him where he stood at the doorway.

"Your Highness," She curtseyed, smiling politely, though even then there was something about her that refused to submit or show weakness.

"No need to be so polite; it's your birthday after all." He replied, waving at her to stand up. She obliged relatively quickly, as if she didn't particularly want to stay in that position herself. He gestured for her to follow him, and though somewhat hesitantly—probably more out of confusion and bewilderment than anything, according to the look in her eyes—obliged.

He led her towards the back of the first floor, in a brightly lit part of the hallway, though it was seldom used nowadays, with the exception of one or two rooms. He stopped at the second door from the end, taking out a small key and unlocking it; Allison shifted behind him somewhat nervously, and Arthur couldn't help laughing.

"Please, I'm not some pervert." He gave the brunette an amused look as he stepped into the expansive, somewhat echoic room, hand absently flipping a light as he did so.

Allison's stormy eyes swirled with what appeared to be a form of delight, more blue in color than gray, and she quickly passed the prince farther into the room. Well, room was subjective. They were in a sort of gym, though it looked more like that of a training room. In one corner sat a boxing ring, various other mats laid out for martial arts, sparring, and whatever else there could be. Weights were stacked neatly in another corner, and an entire wall was dedicated to rock climbing. One could see a pair of doors on the other side or the room, likely leading to storage and more equipment.

"This is traditionally used by the guards, but I think I trust you enough to let you use the key for the duration of your stay here." He placed the key into astonished hands. "You're welcome to bring some of the other Selected here if you need someone to spar with or anything, just make sure to put everything back where you found it when you're finished."

Allison bowed this time—not a curtsey or royal bow, but that of a fighter—though Arthur could tell it was hard for her to suppress her smile. "Thank you, Prince Arthur." She rose just as suddenly, pocketing the key and making sure it was safe before running out of the room.

She paused, turning back to Arthur momentarily. "Thank you again. I'm going to change and then I'll be coming back here, if that's alright.

Arthur waved her off, seeing the girl impatient. "It's fine, it's fine. The military uses this place from 7AM to noon, so don't use it during those times." Allison nodded, her lips quirking up in a small smile more reminiscent of her personality, and quickly left the room.

* * *

Lady Hanna was… interesting, to say the least. Her large, down-turned hazel eyes fluttered in his direction, her pink, sleeveless gown somewhat poofy with a lot of ruffles and reaching only mid-thigh. Her heels clacked along the pavement, where a sleek black car waited.

As was drilled into him, he held the door open for her, the brunette flirtatiously brushing her hair back as she smiled at him and got in the car. He stepped in after, instructing the driver briefly before settling in for the short ride.

This particular date was the first one out of the palace, though it certainly wouldn't be the last. There was only so much to do in the place after all, and no matter what his parents said, there was no way Arthur was going to be stuck in the stuffy palace for the entirety of the Selection.

They were headed to a rather expensive restaurant, the likes of which he'd reserved the other night and chosen a girl from a lottery with Aleksander's help. This happened to be Hanna, though she seemed like the type of person to frequent such a place.

Getting inside—the restaurant was called The Star of Illéa—was simple, probably due to whom he was, and they were quickly seated.

After ordering, Hanna leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and interlacing her fingers. She stretched her spine in a way that emphasized her cleavage. "It was very kind of you to invite me out like this, Your Highness." She gave him a half-lidded look not quite on the flirtatious side, either unaware or uncaring of the cameras surrounding them.

Arthur smiled politely, their food already on its way out as he answered, also forcing Hanna to sit in a less promiscuous position. He had to admit, the staff here kept on their toes. "Not at all; I should be thanking you for joining me." He resisted the urge to groan in pleasure after taking the first bite, as they were on camera. They'd outdone themselves—it was almost as good as Serenity and her crew's cooking.

It seemed Hanna thought likewise. "This is delicious!"

Arthur hummed in agreement, closing his eyes in momentary bliss before reluctantly bringing himself back to the real world. "Say, Lady Hanna," he spoke, swallowing and setting down his utensils temporarily, "I've heard some rumors around the castle. I'm sure they aren't true, but I just wanted to confirm some things."

He gave her a serious look, trying to convey the seriousness of these accusations. Really, they were serious. Girls from her province had come up with claims, and the maids had recently begun to do so as well, according to Leksi.

Hanna gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure whatever you've heard is false. The ones spreading that rumor probably either misinterpreted things or has a grudge. You know how it goes; I'm sure I'm not the only one with such troubles." Her smile was sincere, and though something about her rubbed him the wrong way, Arthur figured he'd give the young woman the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to trust you, then." Arthur smiled, a misleading one he often gave his parents when he was younger to avoid getting into trouble. Ed claimed it was reminiscent of the expression Kira had when she was about to pull a prank.

Hanna giggled, silverware clinking. "I hope I won't let you down then, Your Highness."

* * *

 **So, not particularly long and I left you hanging for a week. I really don't have many excuses, except for the fact that I'm friggin' exhausted as I write this, though that was my fault for staying up late last night to watch a movie. And not getting any caffeine in my system when I had the chance.  
Yah, I know. :P Really sorry about that, guys. Seriously. I may not sound sincere now, but I'm distracted and exhausted, but I'm going to try to get back on a semi-regular schedule of every day/every other day or so. ^^ Also I finally got those birthdays out of the way. Holy cryst, what is with you guys and summer birthdays? :D**


	33. 32: En-garde

The end of June came quickly, and soon enough it was already the 29th, leaving only one more day before July. It was hard to believe it'd been nearly a month since the Selection started, and only five girls had since been eliminated.

And as such, it wasn't long before his father proposed another deadline.

"I want another five girls gone by the Report next week. Same conditions as before." The man proclaimed not long after Arthur stepped into the office in which he was called. Arthur immediately scowled at the man, but he knew better than to object.

Since Father's Day the two had rarely spoken—hell, they'd rarely been in the same room—and when they were forced to speak, King Nicholas always spoke as curtly as possible, and for as long as he could help it, Arthur merely responded with a nod, a scowl, or some other nonverbal gesture.

Thus, upon making sure the man understood that he understood, Arthur left curtly, not really caring that the door slammed behind him.

* * *

It took awhile for the scowl to fade from his face, the guards and other staff knowing to stay out of his way. Even Kyousuke, upon seeing him, only gave a quick hello before running off somewhere.

"I see someone's in a mood." He turned to find Katrina walking up to him, wearing an off-the-shoulder black dress reaching her knees. She wore black knee-length boots that clicked along the floor and gray tights, an outfit that seemed somewhat warm for summer.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Arthur snarked back, receiving a pointed look that he ignored in return.

Katrina pursed her lips in thought, walking at an even pace with the prince, though they remained on opposite sides of the empty hall. "I take it you still haven't ended whatever stupid argument you had with your father."

Arthur snorted derisively. "I'm not going to let my old man rule my life. Why do you care anyways?" He gave the brunette a sidelong, though somewhat wary look. After all, for all her knew, she could be here for the sole purpose of getting back at him for the crabapple comment.

"Then do you want to go blow off some steam?" When the prince openly raised an eyebrow in question at her, the General rolled her eyes and continued. "The gym. I was about to head there anyways."

"Doing what?" He asked, guard up. This was Katrina he was talking to. She would give anything for an excuse to hit him without getting in trouble.

Katrina gave him a look, letting him know that she knew exactly what he was thinking, but answered his question nonetheless. "I was thinking a fencing match. If you're up for it, I'll meet you in the gym in an hour."

He didn't try to stop her as she turned off a side hall and left. There was no getting out of it anyways.

* * *

About an hour later, Arthur was heading down to the gym, seeing as he didn't really have anything else to do at that moment, and whether or not he was late wasn't his problem. (Well, he could be catching up on some paperwork, but screw that.)

It was through wandering the halls that he found one of the lesser seen members of the Selected, muttering to herself as she walked down the halls at a subdued pace. Her light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, a navy blue dress swishing about her knees.

Hazel eyes looked up, surprised, as Arthur's heels clicked rather loudly on the floor, and she stuttered for a moment where she stood before curtseying. Arthur gave her a tight smile, still not completely gone of his foul mood.

"Sorry, I interrupted your thoughts." She stood properly, shaking her head with a small smile.

"Not at all."

Arthur's smile became just a little more genuine. "Lady Echo, was it? Sorry if I'm being rude, but I'm a little late to my next appointment."

She shook her head; her mind seemed to still be fixated on whatever she'd been thinking about earlier.

"Perhaps later this week we can do something?" He raised an eyebrow, receiving a smile in return.

"That would be lovely." Arthur grinned, feeling just a smidge better.

"Then we can have a proper conversation later." He nodded in a brief farewell, the two continuing on their separate ways.

* * *

Katrina tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed and already dressed in her fencing gear. "You're late."

Arthur stuck his tongue out at her childishly, grabbing the vest and mask from the lockers and forgoing the pants. "Why were you waiting for me then?"

He swore he could see a vein pop. "You need two to fence."

Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling on the glove and grabbing a foil before taking his place on the strip.

The two set their heels together, their feet creating a ninety degree angle, standing with straight spines. They raised their blades respectively, bowing it slightly to their opponent, the left, the right, and their opponent once more before lowering their blade and pulling the mask over their head.

"En-garde!"

They both crouched slightly, arms and blades raised and feet spaced evenly apart, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Just making sure… But you know I'm not a great fencer, right?" He raised an eyebrow, though it couldn't be seen from behind the mask, but regardless, he could've sworn he saw her smirk.

Even if he couldn't see it, he definitely heard it. "I know."

Arthur, somewhat irked by her response, made the first move, advancing and thrusting with quick, though somewhat clumsy movements. Katrina parried his attack easily, and he barely had enough time to retreat before she countered with a lunge. They went back and forth like this for a while, when Katrina faltered in her attack, allowing Arthur to attack and gain the first point.

He smirked, stepping back. "You're not as great at this as you claimed." He pointed out, tone sounding more like he was gloating.

Katrina shrugged, not saying anything as she attacked first this time. She cross-stepped, but slow enough that Arthur had enough time to retreat. He parried her next attack, landing a hit, though to his annoyance, the arm was off target in fencing.

Still, it was five points to win a bout, and Arthur quickly found himself up by three, despite the numerous off targets he'd made alongside them. Lunge, retreat, parry, riposte. The almost methodical movements let his body and mind relax, falling into the rhythm quickly. He found himself even enjoying it a little, despite his notoriously bad reputation in athletics. Lord knew the times Kira had teased him about it.

Those three points apparently meant nothing, however, as he was sure he was about to land the fourth point, Katrina parried and countered, landing her first point with a speed that she hadn't shown as of yet. Arthur was shocked, and thus didn't have the means to retreat or parry as she just as easily gained her second point.

"What's the matter? You're not giving up, are you?" Her smirk had returned, practically coating her words, and Arthur scowled and lunged in an attack, but she danced backwards, almost tauntingly, beckoning him forward.

Against his better judgment, Arthur cross-stepped towards her with the intent to attack again, only to be met by a blunt blade tip to the chest.

"Three points."

The General effortlessly got her fourth and fifth points in a similar manner, taunting Arthur or tricking him, the prince dancing to her tune. After the fifth point—one that nearly went under the bib of the mask and into his neck—he groaned, pulling off his mask and performing the same action as before the match, saluting to the three sides, though much sloppier than he had the first time. Katrina followed suit, rolling her eyes at him, and the two lowered their blades and tucked their respective masks under the arm holding the blade. Each stepped forward, shaking hands with the free hand, both squeezing it in a way far from friendly, belying the smiles gracing their face.

"Thanks for sparring with me."

"Likewise; I needed to let off some steam."

"But you were right about being absolutely horrendous at fencing."

Katrina smiled wider, and Arthur gave her a look before sighing and shaking his head to go and put the sparring equipment back where it belonged.

"Why did I agree to this…?"

"Because you're oh so generous." Arthur glared at her as he hung up the vest, his t-shirt and sweats drenched in sweat already. The heat in his gaze lessened somewhat, however, as Katrina's own gaze softened somewhat. "But you shouldn't be so hard on your father. He has a lot on his plate too, you know."

Arthur turned stubbornly from the knowing look she was giving him. Though he knew she was right, he sure as hell wouldn't admit it to her face. "Then he should stay out of my business. It's less work for him."

Katrina sighed. "Today could be the last day you ever see him. And I know you don't want the last words he hears from you to be that you hated him."

"It's none of your business. You're in charge of the military, so don't overstep your boundaries." Arthur snapped, rounding on her, though Katrina didn't seem fazed.

"I'm in charge of the safety of the royal family. And sometimes, that includes emotionally as well as physically."

The response she received was the door slamming behind him.

* * *

 **Salute –** **What all fencers must do prior to a match. There are many variations, but the most common theme is that the fencer stands upright, mask off, facing their opponent and raising their sword to a vertical position with the guard either at or just below face level, and lowering it again. They then turn to the left and right (it doesn't usually matter which side you turn to first), which signifies the audience and the judges, repeating the action.** **  
Parry –** **one of the ways to defend, by knocking the opponent's blade aside.** **  
Riposte –** **basically a counterattack one does after a parry in fencing.  
** **Advance** **– Taking a step forward, front foot leading, heel to toe, and thrusting your blade out.** **  
Retreat** **– Taking a step backward, back foot leading, toe to heel, and thrusting your blade out.** **  
Cross-step** **– An advance by letting the back foot cross the front foot before letting the front foot step forward again.  
** **Lunge** **– Taking a large step forward and thrusting your blade out; literally a lunge.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me! :) It's slow going, but I like to get attached to the characters first, so yah. But hey, I might become the longest Selection SYOC story out there, if I'm not already! :3 I like the idea of Katrina being like a sort of confidant to Arthur, however reluctant either side may be, just because they can kinda get each other a bit. Of course, any advice she'd give would be pretty roundabout.  
Also, I was really happy to finally get some fencing written in. :3 I do a bit of fencing myself, so it's one thing I don't have to look up or anything. Therefore, look forward to possibly more Arthur getting his butt kicked in sword fighting (sorry, **_**swordplay)**_ **in the future~! Also, I've had a blade go under the mask bib and hit my neck before. It's not a pleasant feeling.**

 **(You can skip all this if you don't want to listen to my ranting and complaints.)**

 **You know, I think Arthur has it easy. I have a younger sister and brother as well. Both are extroverts, both are attention hogs, both are very, very loud and obnoxious, and both seem to exist just to antagonize me. I know some of you are probably going to talk about how it's great to have family/siblings, other things about why I should appreciate them, etc. I won't deny that there are times when it's great to have siblings, but I am an introvert and I prefer being alone. I only ask for occasional conversations with my parents and/or siblings. So when both your siblings are constantly battling for the spotlight, blurt out your secrets to other people, and constantly butt into your business, it's really damn hard. Add to this my sister will** _ **never**_ **admit that she's wrong, even if there's solid evidence, and pretty much puts constantly points out your flaws (with a hell of a lot of sass) while never admitting to her own, and my parents don't seem to give a shit.**

 **Sorry about dumping all that on you, but I just did literally 4 ½ hours of trigonometry while dealing with my sister's jabs. And my brother threw a twizzler at my face because I asked for a piece of chocolate. They kind of ruined my day.**


	34. 33: Oobleck

Arthur was in a good mood. He had just finished his work in time for a proper lunch, he had a date with Lady Echo that afternoon, and he hadn't seen his father all day.

He headed down to the dining hall, humming to himself absentmindedly when he heard what sounded suspiciously like his sister's laughter. Almost habitually—though it probably wasn't a very good habit to keep—Arthur flattened himself against the wall, peeking around the corner.

Kira was speaking with Kyousuke, who looked as if he was in the middle of patrol, the two standing awfully close together. From Arthur's point of view, they looked more like co conspirators rather than a guard and his quarry. Or perhaps… But no, that was ridiculous. This was Kira he was talking about.

In case his first thought proved to be correct, Arthur took a detour. If they were planning some sort of prank, there was no way in hell he was going to get in the middle of it. Last time someone did, they'd become a target; singled out for weeks.

* * *

"As you can see, we had the chemistry lab reserved for a few hours. Not that anyone was doing much with it anyways." Arthur gestured about the expansive room, Echo's eyes taking it all in almost greedily. Hazel irises glanced from the glass shelf keeping various chemicals refrigerated to the table upon which various tools and beakers and machines were laid out neatly, having been freshly cleaned.

"How much time do we have?" She asked, and it took him a few moments to figure it out.

"I'd say perhaps about an hour or three." He shrugged, not entirely sure, but going with it.

Echo smiled; she already had a few ideas in mind. "Have you ever done a science experiment?" Arthur, bemused now, shook his head. Too much work on a daily basis didn't leave much room for experimenting with new hobbies. "Then let's start with something simple. I believe non-Newtonian liquids are always the most fun for one of your firsts."

At this point, Arthur was extremely confused. Let it never be said that he was knowledgeable in the sciences. Outside of the basics anyways. "You mind explaining what a non-New-whatsit liquid is?" He asked, lost but amused.

Echo gave him a mildly apologetic look. "It's a fluid with properties that differ from those of Newtonian fluids, like water. Most commonly, their viscosity—that's the measure of a fluid's ability to resist gradual deformation by stresses—is dependent on the shear rate or shear rate history." Arthur blinked, and Echo blushed somewhat embarrassedly. "In some schools, I believe they call it Oobleck."

Arthur chuckled, shrugging. "You know a lot about this stuff. Or about science in general, I suppose. Much more than I do, anyways. Were you the teacher's pet in school?"

"I like following rules and doing what's expected of me!" She retorted, blushing again at her outburst, and in a much calmer voice that was more like her, added, "I'm also a biochemist, and this falls in the realm of chemistry."

Arthur shook his head, resisting from grinning too much. He gestured to her in an exaggeratedly grand gesture. "Lead the way then, doctor."

She told him to gather as much cornstarch as was available to them, a large tub to put it all in, some food coloring if he could find any, and half as much water as there was cornstarch. Surprisingly, he could find quite a bit of cornstarch, and they were literally able to fill the entire container, which was around the size of an average bathtub, though half as tall.

Arthur looked at it skeptically. "Do we really need _this much_ cornstarch?" He asked, an empty bag lying at his feet.

Echo gave him a reassuring look. "It's more fun this way." She replied, waving him over to help with the next step. "What color do you want?" She held up all the varying types of food coloring they had, and after a moment of thought, the prince gestured to the green one. Echo had an extremely amused look, but did so nonetheless.

She began measuring out the water needed, doing the calculations mentally and adding a few drops into each liter of water measured out and stirring it briefly before handing it off to Arthur to pour into the tub. This went on for a little while before she stopped adding water, grabbing a long glass rod from the table of equipment.

"Do you want to stir it?" She handed the rod to him, and Arthur eventually did so, mildly surprised at how thick it was. He spent his time stirring it, a comfortable silence settling over them as he did so. The last few minutes didn't take much longer before he was told to stop, and did, taking it out of the tub.

The stuff stuck to the rod, and it took more effort than he'd initially put in to get it out.

"What is this stuff, exactly?" He asked, eyeing the now green liquid doubtfully.

Echo gave him an almost coy look, though not nearly so extreme as some of the other girls. "Why don't you try running across it?"

"What?"

"Run across it." The Selected repeated, helping him—really, she was the one doing for him—take off his shoes and socks and jacket and tie. After another glance at the goo, he rolled up his sleeves and pant legs as well.

As if expecting this to be the outcome, she had set up a small platform on either end of the tub while he'd been out getting supplies from the kitchen. Though really, knowing what he knew of her, he wouldn't be surprised if that were really the case.

He stepped up to one platform, dipping a foot in skeptically. It sunk in, and like the rod, it took more effort than he expected to get it out, as if it was quicksand. He turned once more to a very happy-looking Echo. "And you're sure about this."

"O positive," she replied, nodding reassuringly. Arthur sighed, took a deep breath, and raced across.

When his feet touched the other side, no worse for the wear, he let out a relieved sigh, which quickly turned into bewilderment. "What was—Did I really—Just… What?" He stuttered, turning back to the oobleck and dipping his foot in it once more, to see if it hadn't changed at some point or another. It hadn't, it seemed.

Echo's eyes glittered in delight at this point. "That's what I meant by non-Newtonian fluid. If you dip something in, it will act a liquid, but if you apply enough force to the surface, the particles won't have enough time to move out of the way and it will feel solid. For instance, you could run across because your feet hit the surface with enough force to make it solid. Yet, if you had stopped in the middle, you would've started sinking."

Arthur bent over to peer at the stuff, fascination obvious on his face. "That's… so _weird_." He straightened, grinning down at Echo, as he still hadn't gotten off the platform. "Thanks for showing me this! It's pretty cool."

Echo shrugged. "Perhaps I could show you something else later." Arthur grinned in agreement. Okay, so maybe science wasn't as boring as he'd initially thought it was. He blamed that one on Ed.

* * *

Ailia collapsed on her bed, exhausted, despite the fact that she hadn't done anything all day. Her blood red hair splayed out around her on the bed, her equally red dress fanning out in a similar manner.

With the prince still trying to get through all the girls—there were still thirty of them after all, and he wasn't exactly going through it quickly—she really just had to wait until she could speak to him, and get out of this place. There was no reason for her to stay, after all.

"Lady Ailia, do you need anything?" Bethany Sawyer was the only one of her maids that didn't avoid her. An eighteen year old, she had honey blonde hair that fell in small, loose curls to her shoulders and wide crystal blue eyes. Her slender figure wasn't very noticeable through the poofy maid uniform that, on her, was a little on the big side.

Ailia rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, whoever you are, but I'm too tired to feign interest in what you're saying, so I'll make myself clear: beat it." Not exactly what she meant to say, but she wasn't about to take it back. To emphasize her point, she draped an arm over her eyes, a silent signal for the maid to go away.

Bethany frowned at her, back straightening ever so slightly. Ailia's eyebrow rose from beneath her arm. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid I cannot. I follow only the orders of the Royal Family and the Lady of this room, and at this current moment, I don't see a lady."

Ailia started, sitting up and turning to glare at her. This was the first person to really stand up to her, though this sure as hell wasn't the first time she had done so. And every time, it was done in a way where Ailia really couldn't refute what she had said.

Bethany, seeing Ailia full of energy again, smiled. "I see you're not so tired after all, miss. You have a visitor at the door." As she had said, there was an impatient knock on the door.

Somewhat reluctantly, Ailia stood, swinging open the door. In all honesty, she didn't really want to deal with anybody from the Royal Family right now.

It was to her surprise then, to find an old friend standing there instead. River Sloan grinned. "'Ey! I was beginnin' ta wonder if I had ta mash open the door."

Ailia smiled; despite typically being in the same vicinity of one another, they didn't get to talk much. "Sorry, let's go."

River laughed, leading the way as she spoke excitedly about something or another. Ailia glanced back at the open doorway, her hand hesitating on the door knob. Bethany smiled from within, waving. The blonde was… perhaps more interesting than she had first told herself.

* * *

 **My favorite part is how I said I'd update daily and didn't. Well, yesterday would've happened, but I went to a violin concert last night. Ani and Ida Kavafian. :) So that was really nice—even if I had work to do that I didn't do until after. But yah, :P sorry about that.**

 **Also, I remember making oobleck—non-Newtonian liquid, whatever you want to call it—back in elementary school. ^^ (Actually, I completely forgot about it until I looked up simple science experiments.) It was pretty cool, from what I remember, and I even got to run across it. It's one simple science experiment you should do with all your kids (by that I mean siblings, children, grandchildren, nieces/nephews, etc.)  
** **I'm currently writing this while John Tickle walks on custard. A pool of custard.**


	35. 34: Ice Cream

Aubrey's hair was parted to the left, falling over her shoulders and down her back in loose curls. Since she'd changed the parting, the beauty mark under her right eye was much more visible.

Her knee-length gown was a nice shade of aqua, and was somehow modest without appearing old-fashioned or excessive. Arthur never understood how girls made that work.

"So I suppose to start with, happy birthday." He handed her a small wrapped gift, legs crossed comfortably underneath him.

Aubrey smiled in thanks, taking the package and opening it. It was a relatively small book that he'd found at a small bookstore, though the real gift was the bookmark inside. Aubrey carefully lifted it out of the book. It was a dainty, simple little thing—a green and aqua lanyard with a series of colorful beads on one end and a small jeweled flower on the other. It was simple, but Aubrey seemed happy with it.

"Thank you, Yo – Prince Arthur." Arthur hummed in thought, leaning back on his hands. They were on the roof, sitting on a large blanket with only a few plates of food between them. They both knew the cameras were in the corners of the roof, just behind the door, waiting for the next juicy moment.

Arthur shrugged. "It's your birthday." He replied simply, deciding to eat a sandwich. There are a few minutes before he speaks again. "How has the palace been? A lot bigger than your place, I'm sure."

Aubrey munched on her own sandwich. "It is, but it feels less… Empty, I suppose. It's kind of hard to explain." The prince responded with a small murmur of agreement. "What do you do with your free time?"

Arthur started to shrug, stopped, and forced himself not to. Too much shrugging was bad for conversation, or so Kira said. "Well, nowadays I don't have much of that. I suppose, I do like taking Independence out for a ride, or reading something if I can bring myself to." Or doing _that_ , but that wasn't something that anyone needed to know. He leaned in almost conspiratorially, making sure to turn his head in a way that the cameras couldn't see. "Sometimes, if I can get away with it, I'll sneak out of the palace, hang out in the city and pretend to be someone else. Without all the titles and stuff, you know?" He spoke with a low voice.

Both Aubrey's eyebrows raised in interest. "How do you get away with it?"

Arthur smirked, sitting back once more. "You'd be surprised of what you can convince others to do for you." He spoke in a Garrett Wright impression, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis, and Aubrey laughed.

Being with her was like being with an old friend, which in retrospect was probably exactly what it was. But it was comforting, from all the chaos going on around him. However… he didn't know if he felt _that way_ about her.

Well, only time could tell.

* * *

Lady Josephine hummed in delight, spoon vibrating from between her lips. She pulled it out, plunging it once more into cold bliss before repeating the process.

Arthur watched her absentmindedly, toying with the half-eaten cone in his own hands. Like the cone, he was toying with the idea in his head. Only a little over a week left. A week, and five girls. As much as he wanted to do otherwise, he couldn't afford to take his time like this forever. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to find his wife.

That thought scared him. No, terrified him. He still couldn't imagine himself attached to someone, tied to another person for life.

"Is something wrong?" Josie's words snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up at her with a slight jolt. He gave her a smile, though it didn't have anything behind it. He was pretty sure she could tell, too.

His mask was starting to slip.

"Ah… No, it's nothing. There's no need for you to worry about it." Josephine gave him a knowing look, but she was smiling.

"I'll be eliminated next, won't I?" Arthur started to protest, opening his mouth, closing it, voice failing to give a lie.

Damn.

These girls were really bad for his mental health.

Josie sighed, sitting back and stretching. "It's alright. I didn't expect to win. To be honest, I only signed up so I could get moved up a few castes." She grinned at him in a friendly manner. "But I did enjoy the time I spent here."

Josie leaned forward again, digging into her ice cream once more. "My Uncle Eddie is a big joker. He makes a lot of jokes, some of them could even be considered offensive to the royal family. On the other hand, my mom's boyfriend is a complete suck up. Harold would die if the king told him to." She rolled her eyes to emphasize her point. "We have no idea why she dates him. They're nothing alike."

Arthur waited patiently as she spoke, going into detail about some of the fights they'd had, her mom's and Harold's on and off relationship, her Uncle Eddie's jokes. She spoke of her two sisters, Juliet and Jessalyn, spoke of her mom's defiance against Illéa back when she was born, with the caste system and the war with Russia. She spoke of how she was set to inherit her family's jewelry business, but how, truthfully, she wanted to be a teacher.

She talked for a long time, long after the sun went down, until at last it seemed she'd run out of things to say.

"So I… I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't let forget about your family. I know you've got a bunch of people vying for your attention, a country to run, yada, yada, yada. But you need to spend some time with your family every once in awhile too, before you forget it."

Arthur smiled, nodding absently to a maid that was gesturing to him somewhat frantically. "Perhaps you're right, as annoying as they can be sometimes." He stood, holding out a hand, which Josie took as she too stood up. "Thank you, Lady Josephine. Had this been under different circumstances, I would have liked to spend more time with you."

Josephine smiled as well. She didn't look sad about what they both knew was coming. "Me too, Arthur. Thanks for inviting me out tonight though."

He nodded in return, and just before she left the room, he leaned in close, lowering his voice. "I've heard there might be a position for a new, young teacher opening soon, if you're interested." He winked, and Josie grinned, curtsying just before she exited the room.

Arthur rubbed his face tiredly once she was gone. He hated this stupid Selection, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. After all, if even his _father_ of all people had found love—well, he sure as hell hoped it was love, though he was pretty sure that was the case—then he should be able to, as well, right?

Yeah… right.

* * *

 **So I'm a little on the sick side, but that comes with allergies, which comes with winter, so at this point I'm expecting it. On the other hand, my fingers are really numb, so it's hard to type. Damn my room for being so cold all the time. Lastly, do you know how hard it is to eliminate girls? How dare you people give me children I really like. They're all beautiful and I want to keep them all.**

 **But alas. Someone must be eliminated. I like Josie, really, but ya know... :p Selection. Also so many things I wanna write but can't yet because plot. And because I thought this was going to end quickly but I lied to myself. Damn.**


	36. 35: Duckssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Thank you again for joining me." Arthur smiled as he led the girl through the garden. Her straight raven-black hair reached just short of her hips with no real style, and her hazel eyes looked almost as if they glittered in the late afternoon light.

The long-sleeved purple dress she wore swished about her as she walked, brushing against the soft grass. Arthur was pretty sure she was barefoot, but he decided it wasn't important. "Of course!" Leotie replied, beaming at him as she bounded ahead for a few moments before turning around. "Thank you for inviting me!"

She continued walking backwards, and Arthur reached a hand out to warn her, but was too late as she squeaked in surprise before falling backwards and over a rock. She rolled to a stop, though the landing looked pretty painless, and Leo had to rush to pull her dress down before anything was revealed.

Arthur couldn't help himself. He snorted. He whirled around, hand slapping over his mouth. His shoulders shook, and he desperately tried to hold it back, nearly suffocating himself for it. Despite his altogether futile attempts, he couldn't entirely silence the laughter spewing from his lips.

Leo pouted and glared, but eventually she too broke out in laughter. Her voice was gentle, soothing. There's something about it that seemed so faintly familiar that it physically hurt him to hear it, and Arthur abruptly stopped laughing.

He spent a few moments trying to recollect himself as he helped the girl up, giving her a pathetic excuse of a smile, but nonetheless, she didn't comment on it.

They eventually found their way by a small pond in a corner of the garden, a family of ducks paddling about. Leo made a sort of silent gasp in delight, rushing ahead to kneel down by the pond and intently watch the ducks.

Arthur watched her, shaking his head to dismiss the wayward memories that clung stubbornly to the edges of his mind.

"I take it you like ducks." He stated, coming over to squat beside him, his arms wrapping around his knees, chin resting on one knee to watch the feathery creatures going about their business.

Leo smiled brightly. "I do! They're funny creatures… like giraffes and goats."

Arthur gave her a bemused look. She was a strange girl… but that wasn't altogether a bad thing.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me, though I wasn't expecting you suggest we go out." He gestured around them at Angeles, the bustling city going about its day as usual. He had spent quite a bit of time with Lady Leotie, and while uneventful, it was nice. It was the next day, a Saturday, which explained at least a bit why it was so crowded in the shopping district.

With a little help from the maids, he'd put on contacts to change his eye color, fake glasses, and old clothes received from Kyousuke, who was the most similar in build to him. They'd attempted to tame his infamous unruly hair, but to no avail, and eventually he'd just thrown a hat on top of it.

After a few more tweaks, they'd allowed him to go without a horde of guards. Really, he was surprised by how much he barely recognized himself with only a hat and some glasses. It was no wonder celebrities always chose it as their first disguise of choice.

So thus, he was traveling the streets with an equally disguised Lady Sakura Schlutz, her black eyes squinting in the bright sunlight. Her brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun, wearing ripped skinny jeans, sneakers, and a large t-shirt. As always, her camera hung from her neck. From what he knew, it was the kind of thing she wore before the Selection.

Sakura smiled brightly, apologizing quietly as she bumped into someone. "Of course!"

"Did you have somewhere you wanted to go?" The young teen looked around for several moments before pointing at a street vendor.

"I heard that place makes a mean cannoli." Before he could even answer, she was already pulling him towards it, and he couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm.

Arthur bought two, one for each of them, biting into the pastry while being careful not to let the cream fall out from the other side. It was a little too sweet for him, but seeing Sakura groan in delight at the taste kept him from tossing it.

"Is it that good?" He asked, lips quirking upward in bemusement.

She nodded eagerly. "It's delicious~!" She replied, words muffled from the cream still in her mouth. She made a squeak of surprise as cream fell from the opposite side, her fingers attempting to salvage it. In her attempts, the rest of the cannoli vanished down her esophagus.

Arthur laughed, holding out his own, which had only a small bite taken out of it. "You can just have the rest of mine."

She looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes reminiscent of a small dog's when someone is holding a dog treat. "Are you sure?" He thrust his hand out once more, with the cannoli in hand, and this time she took it without question, eating it with more care than she had the first one.

They spent the next hour wandering the streets, trying other local delicacies. Arthur gave the sweeter ones to Sakura, and they threw out the exceptionally weird ones. She took several pictures throughout the walk. Some were of people walking down the street, others of buildings and cars or birds passing by, and—much to Arthur's chagrin—others still were of photos of him trying to eat something utterly disgusting or that one moment where he dropped his ice cream.

We don't speak of that one moment.

They walked past a theater, people in costumes advertising the latest horror movie. Sakura's eyes seemed glued to the place as they walked by, and Arthur led them about a block before, with a somewhat exaggerated sigh of reluctance, swung back around towards the theater.

The brunette's eyes gleamed with a hopeful delight as they did. Arthur knew he was going to regret this later.

Sitting in the seats, Lady Sakura to his left, popcorn between them, and drinks on either side, Arthur was regretting this. Sakura sat giddily in her seat, occasionally taking a few pieces of popcorn and munching on them as they waited for the movie to start.

"Thanks for coming with me." She startled him, and he turned to see her with an apologetic look. "I don't know a lot of people who are willing to watch movies like this."

Arthur gave her a shaky smile. "Of course. My sister loves horror too, so I'm used to it."

…Well, every time she made him watch something with her, he always left five minutes in. Not that it was an important detail or anything.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked, not really interested in the trailers currently playing.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Yeah; I have an older brother. Jason Schlutz."

Arthur recognized the name; blond and blue-eyed, he was a famous model and actor, particularly for how he'd moved up castes. It was rare, but the guidelines for changing castes were much looser than it had been when the system was first integrated.

"He's a famous model, isn't he? If I remember correctly, he was one of the lead roles in that new movie that came out the other day." Sakura nodded in confirmation, but she didn't respond, as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the film.

* * *

Next time, Arthur decided, he wasn't going to indulge Sakura if she wanted to watch a movie.

* * *

 **Duckssssssssssssssss.**

 **Anyways, sorry this is so late. :P I wrote half of it, and things just kind of piled on. This time, I'm hoping to update more regularly until Christmas within the next week or two, and then perhaps will pick up again after the holiday. Ya know how it is.**

 **Thanks for waiting though! :) I hope you liked this chapter!**


	37. 36: 4th July

That Sunday was the fourth of July. Arthur remembered vaguely that it was supposed to be an important day, at least, from what Ed had mentioned once or twice. Well, he supposed it was, being Lady Jade's birthday. Thus, that morning, he figured he'd visit the kitchen to see how the rumored cake was going.

"Wait, ham doesn't come from hamsters? Since when?!"

Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the oncoming migraine before putting on a genial expression and entering the large, yet crowded room. Cooks and their assistants and the occasional maid hurried back and forth. A few noticed him as they passed, bowing quickly in respect before continuing on their way.

Serenity was in the midst of it all, speaking rather loudly to Lady McKenna, with Kira watching in amusement nearby, her sentences occasionally interjected by shouts to another member of the kitchen. She seemed rather busy, what with the staff and the other Selected currently making a mess of the order of her kitchen. (Arthur referred to it as _her_ kitchen due to a bit of a situation several years ago involving a cooking battle of sorts. He's held a level of respect for the kitchen staff since.)

He grabbed the arm of one of the passing chefs, a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes. The guy seemed a bit shocked at the sudden action, but stopped nonetheless.

Arthur pointed at the scene before him. "Do you know what's going on here?"

The guy looked at the direction he was gesturing towards. "Lady McKenna came in and started messing with stuff." He explained, shrugging, and Arthur figured that was all he knew. He didn't seem like much of a talker.

"Mills! A little help over here!" Someone shouted from above the din, and the brown-haired guy disappeared farther into the kitchen, towards the voice.

Serenity's voice rose above the noise once more, prompting Arthur to perhaps intervene. "You know, in the snap of my fingers I can make the whole kitchen staff serve you, and only you, raw broccoli and brussel sprouts for the rest of your time here. So don't annoy me, you stinking rat."

He winced; that one had to hurt. And he knew when she threatened to ruin your appetite, she meant it. He remembered more than enough times when a guest would insult the cooking, and the unfortunate results. The kitchen staff was probably one of the people in the palace that he feared most. With a word, he could easily be poisoned or starved or given bad food for the rest of his life.

"Ladies, is there something wrong here?" The two jerked as he walked up, but Serenity merely out of surprise before smiling at him. McKenna seemed to be stiff for a moment longer before letting her shoulders relax and giving him a sugar-sweet smile.

"No, of course not, Your Highness!" The blonde girl replied, and Serenity didn't even to try to hide her eyes rolling. Arthur raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking the head chef for her side of the story.

"She tried to take control of _my_ kitchen." The turquoise-haired girl replied, navy blue eyes defiant and hand resting on her hip. She was wearing her uniform, the sleeves rolled up and her hands covered in flour and frosting.

McKenna looked as if she was about to protest, so Arthur held up a hand to stop her. "I'm afraid I'll have to side with Lady Serenity on this one. It is her kitchen after all, and one has to earn such a position." Serenity beamed at him while McKenna looked rather put out. "On the other hand," he gave Serenity an amused look, "I was under the impression that you aren't supposed to be working here for as long as you are in the Selection."

She flushed, still looking indignant, but having the grace to bow her head in shame, even if only for a brief moment. "I'm sorry, but—"

Kira laughed, finally deciding to enter into the situation. It was one of the few times the princess wasn't wearing some sort of dress or skirt, her jeans and white shirt as dirty and stained as Serenity's outfit was, though the latter's was much more worn.

"Don't worry about it, Harry~!" She replied, Arthur narrowly dodging her attempt to wrap her arms around him. He loved his sister, but there were times when she should keep her distance. One of those times being now. She pouted when she missed, but recovered quickly enough, smile returning to her face. "I was the one who asked her to help out in the kitchen! Michael—her co-chef—was sick and he's the only one who had any idea on what to do for the cake."

Arthur smirked, shaking his head. "Right, right. I suppose I can't argue with you then." He turned to McKenna, holding out his arm. "Why don't you come with me, Lady McKenna?" She beamed, immediately latching herself rather daintily to his arm.

As they exited, he didn't miss the way she made a face over her shoulder.

* * *

Now, Arthur wasn't always updated with what went on amongst the other residents of the palace, and he tried not to interfere with the relationships the Selected develop with one another. He'd learned from his mother that over time, it was lifelong friends that were most often found in the Selection, and he didn't want to mess with that. However, even he had his limits.

Particularly when it came to ridiculing someone for things they can't help.

He knew Jade wasn't too bothered by it; even if it was her birthday, she was a strong person and could recover quickly. If he was being entirely honest, it hit a little close to home.

"A lady shouldn't work, and shouldn't have to. It's simply improper." Jade hadn't responded, shooting Lady Hanna a slightly irritated smile. The Jeweler continued speaking nonetheless. "Really," she scoffed, examining her nails, "It's absolutely disgusting to think that you'd do something so…" At this point Arthur had already blocked her out.

* * *

After the main party, he pulled Jade aside. "Are you alright? I know that what was said earlier can really affect a person if they don't talk about it with someone."

Jade gave him a confident smile that already had him reassured. "Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't have a mind of my own. If she can't respect that, it's not my problem." Arthur gave her a small smile, nodding.

"I figured, but I thought I'd make sure just in case. Don't hesitate to say so if something's on your mind." She nodded, heading on her way as he turned his attention to Lady Hanna, who stood waiting in his office.

When he entered the room, she stiffened, already seeming to have an idea of what was about to happen. He stood before her, crossing his arms. She was wearing high heels and a short, sleeveless pink dress with a series of purple sequins on the tight skirt. He was sure it was intended to be seductive, as she wasn't the only girl to wear rather… revealing clothing, but he was never much for seduction. Being demisexual, as Ed called it.

The silence was apparently too tense for Hanna, as she started speaking, trying to give him her sweetest expression. The innocent act didn't work with the rest of her appearance. "I know I went too far, Your Highness, but you have to believe me when I—"

Arthur shook his head, and she fell silent. It wasn't a shocked or accepting kind, but rather a seething one. She openly glared at him, dropping the act. "You'll regret this." She hissed, stalking out of the room. He didn't stop her, and he was sure no one else would miss her.

* * *

 **Demisexual - A person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone.**

 **...**

 **So this chapter is also later than I wanted it to be, mostly because the world sucks.**

 **Also, this has not been my day today. xD I broke my glasses this morning, watched a guy miss his bus because his dog bolted out of the house, had my computer freeze earlier today, and I was playing Animal Crossing: Wild World on my DS and that froze too. Life lesson guys, when playing Animal Crossing, don't spin your character around. It causes the game to freeze, making you shut it down, and then you gotta deal with Resetti. And I met Pascal and he is so weeeiiiird. But he's a cool dude.**

 **Aaanyways, things. To be fair, I actually wrote various other parts that may or may not be used in the future, particularly an important plot point and the first kiss~! :3 Also, I stayed up late last night because I was writing a really depressing short story about some original characters of mine. Long story short, time travel sucks.**


	38. 37: Kitchen Tours & Dinner

"It's a pleasure to have you join me today." They stood in a rather large hall—large enough for the camera crew at least—and he held out his arm, which the shorter woman took with a gracious smile.

Serenity wore a turquoise dress with a halter top, backless with the exception of the lacy black material wrapped around the upper half of the dress. It draped down the skirt, an intricate design, and Arthur really had to applaud her maids. They'd really outdone themselves, though he supposed they probably felt more inclined to help out and support one of their own than a stranger. A small pin with a black rose had been placed in her hair.

She was a lot more relaxed compared to the times he'd seen her running around the kitchen, though he couldn't blame her. It must've been a lot of work, leading around an army of cooks. That didn't change her posture either, still as upright and bordering on stiff, though he was pretty sure she wasn't even doing that on purpose.

"Of course, Prince Arthur," she took his arm, and he led the way down the hall, but slowly.

"I didn't have any real plans today, so if there's anything in particular you want to do…" He left the statement open, raising an eyebrow in questioning towards the older woman.

She beamed, walking a little faster, this time with a sense of purpose. "I can take you on a tour of my kitchen." She suggested, and Arthur smiled as he let her lead him.

"Please do."

The kitchen was a mess as always, but this time there seemed to be a little order to it. At least, when Serenity pointed it out to him. Meats and main courses were always prepared in one area, breads and vegetables in another, the sauces and soups nestled between, so if a dish required a sauce, the chefs didn't have to walk all the way across the kitchen to get it. She allowed him to get close enough to stick his face into the oven or to taste a dish or pastry, something he was sure she never did.

Occasionally, someone would stop by to ask her a question or for advice, and she'd reply curtly and quickly, throwing out more orders than Kira when planning a party. But she always made sure to get her point across, and to make her words clear and concise, and no one questioned her orders. Rather, they seemed to respect her greatly, and performed their actions without wasting a single ingredient.

"This is my pride and joy, it is." She placed her hands on her hips, practically glowing with pride, a wide smile on her face. Arthur, seeing her like that, couldn't help smiling himself.

* * *

Arthur finished detailing the letter, folding it and writing out a name in a curvy script before handing it absently to Leka, who took it silently and left the room. He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, blue-green eyes staring at the photo before him without really seeing it. Six people stared back with bright smiles, faces unmarred by the tears that had riddled the picture, so carefully placed back together with tape.

His desk was practically covered in paperwork, most of it stuff he didn't feel like doing—mostly because he didn't want to talk to his father. His next date started bright and early tomorrow morning, with a girl who likes exercising way more than she should. He had to give her a shot though.

Arthur groaned, letting his head flop forward onto his desk. He wrapped his arms around his skull, acting as a makeshift pillow, letting himself rest, if just for a moment. When he dreamed that night, it was of a long time ago.

* * *

Ailia didn't have much to do that day other than sit and read. She was bored, but the prince was busy with one of the other Selected doing who knew what. Not that she cared much—there didn't seem to be anything special about him after all—but she was terribly bored right now. Of course, she doubted anything would happen to change that.

So when a small card with her name in fancy letters was placed before her, she couldn't help the look of surprise that came over her face. Bethany raised an eyebrow expectantly, and somewhat hesitantly, the redhead set her book down to open the card.

It was from the Prince – surprisingly, as his handwriting was rather feminine – requesting a date. A _date_.

The other two maids, Georgia and Clara, entered moments later, and Ailia was ushered around to get dressed properly.

She wore a royal blue dress, modest, with long silk sleeves and a hem reaching just past her knees. It had a scoop neck, but it didn't fall low enough to show anything. Her jade green eyes were covered with a light eye shadow and a cat eye, her lips painted only in a light pink lip gloss. Her blood red hair fell around her shoulders in natural curls. It was still somewhat strange for her, not having to dress according to her caste and occupation, her face lighter without all the excess makeup and her hair no longer forcibly straightened. It was different, but it was a good different.

Ailia was supposed to meet the prince outside, where a large blanket was set up, a small dinner already spread out. Seeing herself alone for the moment, she stripped off her shoes and sat down. The blanket was soft, and rather comfortable, and she sighed as she prepared to wait.

Fifteen minutes had passed by the time she was joined by someone else. Prince Arthur was jogging down the steps to the courtyard, looking disheveled and frantic. His shaggy coal-black hair was more wild than usual, looking suspiciously like bedhead, and he was pulling a dark green jacket over a rather wrinkled white dress shirt. He ran over already barefoot, stopping before her for a moment to catch his breath.

"I… Sorry, I'm late…" He huffed, practically collapsing onto the blanket, nearly knocking over a bottle of some sort of nonalcoholic cider.

Ailia raised an eyebrow, giving him a sardonic look. "Sleep in?" He gave her a sheepish look, not really having an excuse.

"I, uh, I'm terribly sorry about that. It was extremely rude of me, especially after I asked you out here, and… And you really don't care, do you." The look she gave him answered it all.

"Honestly, I don't even care whether or not I stay here." Arthur frowned, and while he was trying not to look hurt, she could sense it in the way his countenance slumped for a moment.

He sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position and staring at the evening sky. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. So why are you here? Fame? The money? Trying to change your life in some way?"

Ailia snorted derisively. "My mother pressured me into doing it."

Arthur gave a huff of laughter. "I can relate to that."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, Prince Arthur—you know, your name's absolutely atrocious, right? Can I just call you Art?" Arthur grinned, giving his consent. "Then, Art, what the hell do you do for fun? I've been dying of boredom just sitting on my ass around here."

Arthur didn't mention her brusque words, choosing just to answer the question. "It depends on what you like to do. We've got a pool somewhere around here, the garden of course, and the stables. There's a large library around here, as well. And if there's ever anything else, I'm sure Kira can find it." He shrugged. "Anyways, how about some dinner? I was thinking about an outdoor dinner and movie tonight."

As he mentioned the movie, several members of the staff brought out a large screen, setting it up before the two as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

He crossed his legs, picking at a bowl of grapes. "Obviously, you're not here to win my heart, or my crown for that matter, but surely you can last an evening? Wouldn't want all this food to go to waste, after all."

Ailia picked up a small pastry, popping it in her mouth. It was a little on the sweet side, but it was good. "As long as you keep your eyes on the movie." She retorted, and Arthur snarked a reply, but she'd already forgotten it by the time the movie started. It was a good movie too.

* * *

 **So terribly sorry for that little hiatus. -_-' I kinda ended up with a whole lot of work after New Years, and things are just now starting to settle down. Updates might be a little irregular for a while, but hopefully I'll be able to update more often. :P  
I swear I won't abandon this story. I have plans and cheesy romance scenes to write~!**


	39. 38: Arthur Cheated A Little

Arthur finished the last of the paperwork that made a rather formidable stack upon his desk, groaning as he stretched. In an hour or so he had his first date of the day, a jog with Allison around the castle before heading to the gym for a while. After that, he would meet Echo once more in the science lab for another science surprise.

If he was being entirely honest with himself, he wasn't really looking forward to it. Not to say he didn't like the girls—they were both nice and well-mannered, and talented as well. He just didn't have all that much in common with them; Ed was more into the sciencey crap and unlike Kira, Arthur wasn't exactly very athletic.

He sighed, shaking his head absentmindedly as his fingers strayed to the other thing taking up his desk. The midnight blue fabric of his latest project was almost as soft as satin, despite originating from the cotton field of a mountain farmer. They hadn't been lying when they'd said she was one of the best.

It wasn't much at the moment, but in the future, the cloth would become his newest masterpiece. His fingers grazed over it softly, pausing on the needle he'd stuck in the thread coil nearby. He already had a vision in mind; all he needed now was the time to enact it.

Arthur's musings were interrupted by a rapping upon his door. He jumped, startled, and hurried to push his project out of sight—which, consequently, meant into the drawers nearby—before pulling open the door with a scowl on his face. Leka stood there, unfazed.

"Ваше Высочество," he stated calmly, "Lady Allison is waiting on the back porch." Arthur's face melted into one of shock, though he recovered a moment later, nodding. He hadn't realized the hour had passed so quickly. He must've blanked out for a moment.

"Er, right. Thanks for telling me Leka. I'll be down in a moment." The butler nodded, and Arthur threw off his stifling shirt and stripped off his too stiff pants in favor of sweats and a t-shirt. Truthfully, these were what he wore when he had a day off. Occasionally he slept in them. So unfortunately, these were the only suitable clothes he had when it came to any sort of working out. Unless he were to ask Kyousuke or one of the other guards to borrow some clothes, but like hell he was going to do that.

So. PJs.

* * *

He met Allison only a few minutes later, the young woman clad in a simple, yet somehow still stylish, pair of running shorts and a tank top, revealing toned legs and muscular arms. Despite that, there was still a feminine aspect in some way or another, accentuating her curves, if even only a little. Her dark hair was pulled up high in a ponytail, and her stormy eyes turned upon him as he came into the vicinity. She was in the middle of tying up the laces on her tennis shoes, a sight that made Arthur shift uncomfortably in his. He wasn't quite used to his own pair of shoes, having rarely been worn.

Upon noticing him, Allison smiled, the raising of her eyebrows pulling on the long scar down the left side of her face. His Selection was filled with a rather interesting bunch, in Arthur's opinion, though perhaps that was because of Ed and Kira's interference. A male, an Eight, at least a few who were most definitely not entirely straight, foreigners, palace residents, and a girl with scars. Had it been his Father's Selection, half of the group would've been gone in the first day.

Her blue-gray eyes were more blue than gray today, and they didn't stray from him as she stood, stretching out her arms. There was something almost intimidating about the way she did so, though not necessarily in a negative light. "Are you ready to go?"

Arthur shrugged, more to himself than her. "As ready as I'll ever be." He muttered, and Allison took off at a run.

Arthur was surprised at her pace, and it took him a moment to catch up with her.

Running side by side, he felt that perhaps he could understand her a little more. She was tough, yes; the kind of person that you stared at in the streets but didn't dare approach. She wanted to prove to herself that she's strong in a similar way that he wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't controlled by anyone. There was something beautiful, yet terribly lonely about her way of living. Arthur resolved to talk to Kira later about it; his sister always knew best how to get people to open up.

It was only about a third of the way around the castle before Arthur started slowing down. Allison seemed completely focused on her running, and Arthur slowed to a stop once he realized he had completely lost her. He huffed, trying in vain to breathe normally as he used his shirt to wipe his face. With his noodle legs, there was no way he was catching up to her.

…Unless he took a shortcut. With a new route in mind, Arthur cut through the castle, glad that no one took any heed as to why he was in sweats and covered in perspiration. Thankfully, the cameras weren't around to showcase it either. The crew hadn't wanted to have to jog around with them, so they had filmed the two leaving and were going to meet them once more in the gym.

Somehow or another, Allison beat him to the gym, despite his shortcut. Her arms were crossed, but she showed no signs of her impatience as the two stepped inside the gym.

Allison went straight for the punching bag, wrapping her hands in tape and going right into it, Arthur watched her for several minutes in a content silence before speaking up, breaking the silence. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you get into martial arts? Was it your dream as a kid?"

She paused, glancing at him for a moment before returning to beating the stuffing out of the bag. "Being a champion in martial arts was never my dream…" She replied, huffing a little bit and breaking up her sentences, though the pauses seemed to be more from her gathering her thoughts than from being out of breath. "It was more like, a side effect. Something that came with wanting to be strong, and wholly, absolutely separate—independent. Martial arts is… just a mutation of my weakness, turned into another strength."

Arthur hummed in thought before speaking again. "Then, perhaps you could teach me some things? Granted, I'm not the most athletic person in the world…" Allison stopped, turning fully to him with an almost competitive looking smirk.

"Of course."

Needless to say, Arthur knew he would be in a lot of pain when he woke up the next morning.

* * *

After taking a quick shower and changing into more loose clothes, Arthur—having made sure Allison had returned to her room safely—stepped into the science lab, not quite sure what he was going to encounter next.

* * *

Lucila huddled in the library, a book in hand—when she'd first seen the library, she'd been absolutely fascinated with it—but found herself not reading, but rather, staring. Specifically, staring at a certain prince.

She didn't know him very well, having always had an eye for Prince Arthur especially, but he always intrigued her. Unlike his older siblings, he was quiet, and seemed to almost fade into the background, not really noticed much by the press or the public. But he was smart, a prodigy even. A genius, unlike her. At the same time, however, people always referred to him as the Ice Prince. He was reserved, quiet, and to others, seemed emotionless and uncaring. But still, Lucila admired him.

If Prince Edmund had not looked so engrossed in the tome in his hands, she would have attempted to talk to him. But he seemed completely focused on his book, and so she contented herself with peeking over the edges of her book a few tables away.

Suddenly he turned towards her, and the blonde girl squeaked in surprise, face diving back down to her book in embarrassment. She had actually been caught _staring at him_ …

Lucila refused to look up, hoping he had gone back to reading or had left, and thus was surprised when the sound of a chair scraping across the floor resounded just across from her. She peeked back up over her book discretely, hands beginning to tremble nervously.

Edmund sat quietly across from her, book opened and eyes dutifully glued to the pages. When he noticed her staring (again), he returned her look with dark green eyes.

"Is it good?" He asked quietly, and she jumped, visibly trembling now.

"Wh-Wh-What…?" She stuttered, not quite sure how to speak to him. Ed seemed unbothered by her anxiety.

"Your book. Is it good? I haven't gotten around to reading it yet." He nodded to the novel in her hands for emphasis.

Lucila took a moment before nodding, smiling just a little. He wasn't as intimidating as he looked.

They slowly built up a conversation over books, and Lucila found herself relaxing in a way she hadn't since she'd arrived here. There was something about Prince Edmund that was comforting; he seemed cold and callous on the outside, but he was just… trustworthy.

Their conversation ended abruptly as Arthur rushed into the room in a hurry, and Lucila started in surprise, looking down at her lap as he approached the two of them. Arthur stared at her in surprise for a moment, and her face went up in flames, it seemed, from how red she no doubt was. She played with the skirt of her pastel green dress as the brothers spoke.

"Ed, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"More paperwork that needs doing?" Prince Edmund sounded exasperated.

Prince Arthur just seemed annoyed, not to mention impatient. "Ugh, no. It's about Kira. Look, if I'm not interrupting some life or death situation here, can you come with me?" Prince Edmund rolled his eyes, nodding in apology to Lucila before looking at his elder brother expectantly. Arthur turned to Lucila, who fidgeted at the sudden attention. "Sorry about this, but it's kind of important. I'm sure the two of you can pick it up again later though." He flashed her a polite smile before hurrying out of the library, Edmund at his heels.

Lucila looked up to watch their backs as they left, door closing behind them. Perhaps what bothered her wasn't that they had been interrupted, but rather, Prince Arthur's smile. While it was brighter than Prince Edmund's, whose were fleeting, and more courteous, it was… emptier. Prince Edmund smiled rarely, but they were always genuine. On the other hand, Prince Arthur smiled often, but rarely were they genuine. She could dismiss it when he was on the TV, but in person, there was a large difference, something she couldn't ignore.

Lucila wasn't sure what to think anymore.

* * *

 **Ваше Высочество – Your Highness**

 **So I didn't write the date with Echo. But Lucila needed more screen time. Which made me realize that there are a lot of characters that have barely had any screen time, so I aim to fix that hopefully. This'll be much easier to manage once I cut down on characters, though, I think.  
Almost forty chapters in, and we're still in the middle of July… I plan to get down to the Elite by wintertime—perhaps even by the Halloween Ball—and there will be a lot of plot things that go on then. So be prepared~! :3**


	40. 39: East is Fine

Two young women stood before him and Arthur sighed, already knowing what he'd be doing next.

"You're both two wonderful young ladies, and I'm sure we could be great friends, given time. But unfortunately, I don't have that time. I hope you both understand in time, but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave." He couldn't look them in the eye.

Allison kept her head high, nodded, said a quiet thank you, and left. Echo, on the other hand, stayed, looking somewhat nervous as she looked down at the navy blue dress she wore.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Was… there something you needed?"

She pursed her lips before speaking. "I was wondering… if you would allow me to stay? Not as a Selected, but to work as a scientist, here in the labs."

Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples from exhaustion as he thought about it. "I don't mind, but I'll have to speak to my father about it first." Echo beamed, nodding and curtseying politely before hurrying out of the room.

The prince looked up as Skylar stepped inside, almost as if she knew she was being asked for. "Can you ask his Majesty if there's a possibility of making an opening for another scientist?" He muttered, the Secret Service member nodding before taking her leave just as silently as she entered. Arthur, in the meantime, let his head fall to the desktop, about ready to fall asleep.

* * *

Allison left the room to pack and say goodbye, but her head was held high as she went. Kira, having heard the whole thing, stopped her, grinning as she handed her a card. Allison looked at the card before turning a questioning gaze on the Princess, who winked.

"If you want to come by and use the gym or hangout again, just give me a call." Her smile morphed into a smirk. "Who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute guard~!" Kira gave the former Selected a wink before traipsing off through the expansive halls.

Allison's eyebrows raised in curiosity, but found herself smiling softly nonetheless, holding the card tightly as she left.

* * *

Sitting across from West, Arthur felt nervous. He wasn't sure why, really, but he was. Perhaps it was due to the fact that this was the first girl he'd taken on a second date _on camera_. While he'd been with both Echo and Katrina twice in scenarios that could be considered 'dates', Echo had been eliminated and when he really thought back on it, he didn't know if he could call his interactions with the general 'dates'. She was only in this for a vacation anyways, so she didn't really count.

"It's been awhile."

West smiled as she finally walked over and settled onto the couch beside him, wearing a floor-length black gown, the top heart-shaped and the skirt falling about her in a sea of silk as she sat down. A scarlet sash was tied around her waist, causing the skirt to fall about loosely whilst the top hugged her chest and waist flatteringly.

Arthur smiled apologetically, tugging at his slacks as he adjusted his position on the couch. "I'm sorry, but there are many girls and only so much time."

The author shook her head. "I understand; there's nothing you need to apologize for. So, what have you planned for today?"

The prince gestured towards the large TV before them. "I was thinking of a movie. Any preferences?" West looked at the choices he held up in his hands, immediately grabbing one, and Arthur's lip curled in amusement. "I thought you'd go for that one."

He took it from her hands to pop it in, pressing a few buttons before sitting back down. A butler came in just as the movie begun, handing them a large bowl of popcorn. Sherlock Holmes was an older movie, one that Ed had somehow smuggled in from who knew where—not that Arthur was going to question it. That kid was scary at times. Regardless, it was a good movie despite the old graphics and somewhat cheesy acting.

The two were laughing about the movie as Arthur escorted her back to her room, as it was after dinner and it was getting late.

"Arthur is an interesting name, however. Old-fashioned though." West pointed out, continuing the conversation.

The owner of the name wrinkled his nose. "I don't like it."

"If you dislike your name so much, then perhaps I can call you East?" West's eyes glittered with amusement as Arthur's face twisted in bemusement.

"East?"

The author's coy smile widened. "The name Arthur can be attributed to King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, a mythical figure from legends a long time ago. King Arthur supposedly lived in the United Kingdom, which is east of us. Thus, East."

Arthur chuckled at her logic, shrugging. "That's fine with me."

* * *

By Thursday night, Arthur was in a crabby mood. The Report was tomorrow and he still was supposed to eliminate one more girl. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was listening to his father. Perhaps it was some ingrained part of him that had been set years ago, when the man tried to rule over every aspect of his life. It was a long time ago, but he still did it to an extent. Arthur's scowl grew deeper as he thought about it.

He wanted a distraction, and it seemed to come conveniently in the form of one Lady Astra Dela-Rosa. " _Filius canis!_ " The Latin words flew out of her mouth as they collided, Arthur just barely catching her, stumbling before they both righted themselves.

"Er, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." He muttered.

"Damn straight."

She looked to be on her way to dinner, scowling up at him as she pushed her long black hair out of her icy eyes. She was wearing a simple gown that tickled the tops of her feet. It was the color of her eyes, an asymmetrical shoulder strap of white jewels. It was a beautiful dress, really, but her expression seemed to suggest otherwise. Regardless, however, she seemed so much healthier than before, no longer overly thin from malnourishment, and the color seemed to have returned to her face.

Arthur pursed his lips in thought, and before he really thought about what he was saying, blurted out the question. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Both of Astra's eyebrows rose, but nodded slowly.

"I suppose so…" She replied slowly, and Arthur gave her a wide, though not particularly genuine smile.

"Good. I'm going to make sure the kitchen staff knows. Would you meet me in the private dining room just down the hall from here?" Astra nodded, and Arthur hurried off to let the staff know of the last minute change in plans.

When he returned, entering the room, Astra was already seated, waiting patiently. "The food should be here in a few moments," he said as he sat down.

Icy blue eyes narrowed at him. "Stop smiling, it's making me sick."

Arthur blinked, expression dropping in surprise. "Um, excuse me?"

"Your smile is so fake, it's sickening." She replied sharply. "I'd rather see you glaring than smiling like that." Arthur grimaced, letting the mask fall as he slumped in his seat.

"Alright, fine, you win. I'm just stressed, nothing unusual." Astra raised an eyebrow skeptically, chin propped up on a hand.

"Is it the Selection?" She asked, catching the prince off-guard.

"…Are you psychic?" Astra snorted derisively at his disbelieving look.

"No, it just happens to be my job." She snarked back, though she wasn't lying.

Something about her irked Arthur in a similar way Katrina did, bringing his inner sarcastic monologue out. It was a dangerous skill to have. "So, do all street psychics invade someone's privacy for a living, or is it just your _awesome_ abilities?"

Her other eyebrow rose to join the first. "When did the assholes make you their king?"

And of course, stress, lack of sleep, and general defiance served to power his mouth faster than his brain. He was lucky there hadn't been any cameras. "King? I am their _God_. They worship the very ground I walk on."

"You're just that much of a stuck-up asshole." Astra goaded gently, amusement coloring her tone. Arthur couldn't help himself when he took the bait to continue.

"No, my father is the stuck-up asshole. He is the lord of smarminess. I am merely a humble god that has graciously taken time out of his busy schedule to relieve you of your boredom."

"Yes, of course, how could I be so rude?" Sarcasm and amusement were dripping off her words like rain. "Thank you so very much for making time for little ol' me, Your Highness."

"You're quite welcome." He stood and bowed for good measure, though quickly plopped back into his seat, straight-backed and poised, as the staff came in with their dinner. Today's main course was Cantonese-style lobster and shrimp, one of Arthur's favorites.

Neither he nor the Selected sitting across from him spoke for several moments as they ate. Astra was the one who brought conversation back onto the table.

"…You're not as stuck-up and snooty as pretend to be." She points out, speaking as casually as if she were just talking about the weather. Arthur decided it's better if his attention is focused on the lobster.

"Maybe, maybe not," was all he said in reply, and he could see her scowl even if he was trying not to look.

"What are you so afraid of?"

He couldn't stop the growl from leaving his lips as he responded. " _This_."

His words seemed to have some sort of reaction, not that he wanted to look and find out, but she kept quiet nonetheless.

After several minutes of silence, Arthur could feel the guilt beginning to creep up on him, and the silence became suffocating enough that he began losing his appetite. Sighing heavily, he dropped his silverware with a clatter onto the plate, sitting back and running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry, that wasn't appropriate. I just… I'm used to keeping a certain distance with everyone, and the entire Selection is like one giant breach of my privacy."

When he finally looked across the table at the dark-haired girl, she had set down her own silverware and her head found itself once more leaning into her propped up hand. She stared at him inquisitively, an intrigued stare that was making him squirm.

"You don't have to be so afraid. Whatever your secret is, I doubt anyone will criticize or degrade you for it. And those that do aren't important." Her snippy and normally cold tone wasn't present when she spoke, for once.

Arthur pursed his lips in thought, hand still running through haphazard curls agitatedly. "And how do you know that?"

Astra's lips curled into a smirk. "I'm just a lowly psychic."

* * *

 **Filius canis – Son of a b*tch**

 **All of the sarcasm. Everywhere. xD Writing Arthur when he goes into snarky mode is a lot of fun. Probably because of all that sarcasm I bottle up to appear nice to other people. It just pours out in him.  
Also this chapter was surprisingly long, but the elimination took up more space than I thought it would. Regardless, I hope you all liked it. :) Just think of it as a thank you for reading for this long, even after my mini hiatus.**


	41. 40: Conversations About Love

Lucila sat in one corner of the Women's Room, a new book in her lap. Prince Edmund had recommended it to her after breakfast, and she'd been stuck on it since. The other girls were speaking animatedly—the Report was today, and nine girls had been eliminated out of the original thirty-five. There seemed to be a steady progress, and the others were optimistic about being in the Elite.

Personally, Lucy didn't see herself having much success in that area, though a small part of her mind still held hope. She'd join them, perhaps, but with her social anxiety, twenty-five girls was a bit intimidating. And while some of them, like Lady Blondelle and Lady Leotie, all seemed nice enough, but she didn't want the risk of having to speak to some of the others, such as Lady Corra or Lady Emelie. They were cold, if not downright cruel, to some of the other girls, having formed a little pack. Well, Lady Corra seemed to seclude herself a little more, the way Lady Astra did, but nonetheless, it was safer overall for Lucila to stick with her book for company.

"Well, well, you're looking awfully smug, aren't you?" Lucila looked up, seeing a sleek, though very revealing floor-length gown hugging the curvy body of Lady Emelie. Her dark hair was in its pixie cut, as always, though it seemed more styled than usual. Perhaps because of the Report. Her full red lips parted in a malicious smirk. Lucila kept her eyes on her book, attempting to ignore her. It seemed she wasn't getting any slack, however, as Lady McKenna joined forces with Lady Emelie.

"Hey, there's no need to be so rude!" The blonde girl frowned in a way she no doubt thought was cute.

Lucila mumbled an apology too quiet to hear. Lady Emelie rolled her eyes, placing a hand on the armrest of Lucila's chair before leaning into her face. The other Selected had stopped talking at this point, all looking up and watching the interaction play out.

"Oh, please, there's no need to try being coy. We all know about you cozying it up with Prince Edmund. Do you think that you can get a leg up on the competition by gaining favor with his brother?" Lucila just shook her head, hands trembling as she tried to keep herself calm.

McKenna giggled. "Well, no matter what you do, you won't win anyways. I'm amazing, you're not. So just get that in your head and give up already."

"I think that's enough." Lucila looked up through her eyelids as Lady Darla came forth, smiling almost too sweetly down at Lucila. "I'm sure that wasn't her intentions, right?" Lucila let a tiny smile on her face in appreciation, nodding. Emelie and McKenna didn't look very happy, but proceeded to leave her alone nonetheless.

It was not long after that Princess Matilda came in, grinning at the others in her empire dress, the sweetheart top white whilst the skirt was a mint green color. A black sash was tied around her waist. She grinned, not a strand of her curled auburn hair out of place. "Time to go~!" She gestured at them all to follow her to the room where the Report would take place.

As they all filed out, Kira pulled McKenna aside, smiling sweetly at her. "Arthur asked that you meet him in the hall outside of the filming room before the Report."

* * *

McKenna brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it into place. Her red dress was long and tight with a thigh high slit in the skirt. The top, long-sleeved with a shallow scoop neckline, seemed modest at first, per the report, but the dress was backless, smoothly combining sexy and modest, in her opinion. Her long hair was blonde—it looked hideous, in McKenna's opinion, and while she had not changed it back, she was still furious at the maids for ruining it—but was nonetheless curled impeccably so that it framed her face in the best possible way. Well, after she fixed it.

Arthur appeared soon enough, walking briskly in her direction. McKenna smiled sweetly at him as he approached, though his tired expression didn't change.

She made sure to flutter her eyelashes extra seductively, angling her body the way she'd learned to do all her life for the cameras. "You wanted to see me, Prince Arthur?"

His mouth drew in a tight line, and he took a moment before he spoke. "After careful consideration, I've decided that you will be evicted from the Selection. You have until dinnertime tonight to pack and leave the palace."

She gaped, too in shock to react for a moment. The Prince passed her into the room where the Report was taking place as if he didn't just make the mistake of his life.

* * *

Kira and Kyousuke were hanging out in the little shed that evening, as they'd taken to doing whenever he had some free time. It was a quieter day compared to their usual antics, the two flipping through some old comics from New Asia, though Kira had a more romantic-focused one, while Kyousuke's was more action-based.

The silence was comfortable between the two, as it always was. Kyousuke brushed his black hair out of his eyes, brown eyes intent on the page as the story was beginning to hit the climax.

In retrospect, the ending was kind of cheesy, and he had sort of seen it coming, but the story was still engaging enough. Besides, it was a classic.

Setting down the book, he looked at the coffee table, where a stack of other series sat. He reached for one off the top of the stack, flipping it over to see what it was about when Kira closed her own book, eyebrows furrowed delicately in thought.

"Kyousuke," she started, and he hummed in response to show that he was listening, "have you ever thought about… dating someone?"

Kyousuke looked up in surprise. Kira wasn't looking at him, staring at the book in her hands. "Dating?"

The princess nodded. "Like, romance. Love."

Kyousuke's lips quirked in a bitter smile, his mind returning to a long time ago. "Love…" He muttered, and Kira looked up at him, frowning at the expression on his face. "I don't like to talk about it."

"Why not?" Her voice was quiet, tentative.

He shrugged, opening the comic in his hands. "Maybe… in the future, I'll tell you." He murmured, and Kira smiled softly, standing up.

The guard looked up curiously as she walked over to him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. His brown eyes widened, cheeks tinted in embarrassment. Kira grinned down at him. "The future and the past are of no consequence to me. It's only the present that matters, the here and now. So, unless you plan on doing something stupid with me, let's leave the serious stuff in the past and the future where it belongs, agreed?"

Kyousuke's mouth lifted into a grin childish enough to match Kira's. "Agreed."

* * *

The card he sent to Lady Symphony returned with surprising speed, something Arthur raised an eyebrow at. He hadn't expected it to be rejected, as he was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything to upset anyone. At least, that he knew of.

He took the card back as Leka handed it to him. Normally the man just threw it away when something like this occurred, meaning there was something important about the card.

And true to form, the inside of the card, where his request was written in Leka's elegant script (his was a rather messy scrawl), was a rather unusual addition. Underneath the request, written in blue pen, was a response.

 _Meet me at midnight in front of the Women's Room._

* * *

 **That feeling of accomplishment when your younger stepsister finally starts reading the Selection series and then gets obsessed. (And my older stepsister was the one who got me into the series in the first place.)**

 **Regardless though, we've got another elimination. That's ten gone now, so the poll will be updated. The eliminated will be gone, and hopefully since you know some of the girls some more, you can do some revoting. :3  
Also we have more Kirasuke, and it is revealed that both of them read manga. There has not been enough of them lately. I'm going to attempt to rectify that. Also, questions, what do you think of Kyousuke (and Kira)? Just out of curiosity. Also, for that matter, who do you see as most likely to end up in the Elite so far? It's not definite obviously, as there are still several characters that really haven't appeared much at all yet, but out of the ones you do know so far.**


	42. 41: This is Illegal

When Arthur arrived at precisely midnight in front of the Women's Room, wearing an old, slightly torn pair of skinny jeans, an embarrassing t-shirt Kira got him for his birthday, and his favorite pair of boots (they were actually _comfortable_ , but his father forbid him from wearing it normally, as it was "inappropriate attire"), he found Lady Symphony waiting for him, a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip.

She looked, to say it bluntly, about as much of a delinquent as him. Although, considering that they were meeting at a very odd time and—from what he'd read of her interests in the file—it wasn't likely that they were stargazing. She wore ripped jeans, though unlike his, they were much looser, held up by a belt. She had on a pair of old sneakers, and her graphic tee had a quote scrawled across it that said, "Art should comfort the disturbed and disturb the comfortable. ~Cesar Cruz," in a loopy white font. A small paintbrush finished off the end of the 'z', only barely visible under her zip-up hoodie. Her curly black hair was pulled back in what was essentially a large puffball atop her head, and Ray Ban glasses adorned her face, the shaded top half partially hiding her light brown eyes. Her two teddy bear necklaces hung around her neck as always, and a duffel bag was slung over her shoulder.

Symphony raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of his shirt. "I see the Princess of Mischief has struck again." Arthur's face flushed involuntarily, and he crossed his arms over the shirt defensively.

"It was dark. I didn't know what shirt I was grabbing." He muttered.

Her smirk widened. "Don't royalty have like a fancy lighted walk-in closet or some shit?"

Arthur's face darkened further in a scarlet color. "I broke the light in mine a while ago, and I haven't gotten it fixed."

"Right," she held back any laughter she no doubt had, thankfully. "Also, you might want to put this on." She tossed him a black beanie before pulling her hood up over her face..

"Why? Where are we going?"

Symphony simply grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

"The lord of smarminess."

Astra nodded.

"That's really what he said."

Astra nodded again.

"I never knew the Crown Prince had a sense of humor. He always looks so stuck-up." Astra smirked, seated across from the young man before her. She had found this little balcony in a forgotten part of one of the many halls, and had taken to sitting on it at times when she couldn't sleep or just didn't feel like it. Eventually, he had found her here. They hadn't spoken much before then, other than the small talk after she first arrived, when Prince Arthur had ordered him to escort her to her room. As if she couldn't take care of herself, but really, she had to thank him.

Nick Griffin, one of the many guards in the palace, stood at 6'1", his body chiseled from training, compared to the prince's thinner figure. His hair was blond, seen in the scruffy facial hair he never quite got around to shaving, and his hazel eyes which always kept a certain sense of authenticity. He wore his uniform, though it was rumpled from his sitting there and relaxing along with her for quite a while now.

Astra's eyes were drawn to the tattoo under his right collarbone, which was just visible in the dim moonlight. She'd seen it before, when he and the other guards, all shirtless, had once passed by on a morning jog around the grounds. It was a star inside a ring of fire, and if she intertwined her fingers into a circle, just so where the tips of her fingers touched the skin in between on the other hand, she could show the size of it.

Tonight was one of those rare nights where he had some free time, even if it was in the middle of the night. The stars above seemed to whisper secrets to each other, and Astra found herself relaxing a little.

"So, how have you been enjoying being pampered? Find anything that suits your tastes? I know it's hard to resist my dashingly good looks, but surely I'm not the only one. The prince isn't exactly the ugliest man in the world, after all." His words brought her back from her musings, her eyes going from what she could see of his tattoo beneath his shirt to his face and his hazel eyes.

"Oh yes, I find I'm quite enjoying having people obey my every whim." She snarked, flipping her black hair back for sarcastic emphasis. "Having men all trying to grasp my affections is a rather enjoyable pastime."

Like her, Nick acted a bit like an asshole and took everything in stride. He perhaps wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he wasn't the kind to just quit either. He had dedication, something she could really appreciate.

And perhaps that tenderness in her heart for him wasn't entirely a bad thing.

* * *

Arthur figured there was something up when they hopped the castle grounds. But he and Kira did it often, so he didn't think too much about it. He had a feeling they were doing something they weren't supposed to be when they started sneaking around the backstreets of Angeles. It wasn't until Symphony pulled cans of spray paint and a battered folder from the depths of her duffel that he started questioning what _the hell_ they were doing in an empty lot before a giant brick wall.

When Symphony turned to him with a mischievous smirk, Arthur crossed his arms defiantly.

"So I think it's about time I get an explanation." He started, trying to keep his inner self's freaking out silent.

Symphony's smug expression turned into a full-out grin as she waved a spray paint can in emphasis. "Can't you tell? You're going to help me do a street art project."

"Graffiti is illegal."

"There's no fun in following the rules. If you're always doing what other people say, then you'll never know what you're missing. Besides, I prefer the term 'street art'." She held out the can, raising an eyebrow. It was a challenge.

And Arthur couldn't help but admit that it _was_ appealing. Of course, if they got caught, he'd have hell to pay. Somehow he doubted having the crown prince of Illéa get caught doing something illegal would go over very well with the public.

Arthur took the can.

"So what are we doing?" He raised an eyebrow, eyes glancing over the label.

Symphony's grin widened. "That's the spirit. I've been working on this stencil for a while now, and I've been itching to get it up. And I want you to help me."

"But why me? I've never even used a spray can before."

She rolled her eyes, proceeding to pull things from the bag as she answered. "Process of elimination. Your brother is the smart one, and your sister is the social one, so you have to be the artsy one." Arthur snorted at her logic. Then again, he supposed, she wasn't wrong.

"Alright. Then what is this stencil?" Symphony smirked knowingly as she pulled out a piece of paper from the folder, presenting it to him with a flourish.

The drawing was of two angels, though each had only one wing. One of the angels was flying up to heaven, a distant light above, whilst the other sat on the floor, crying, reaching out to the other angel with a broken wing. The idea, while only a sketch at the moment, still brought up emotions in Arthur that hit probably a little too close to home.

"This is amazing." He said, trying to change gears before he started thinking too much. "Are you really only a tattoo artist?"

Symphony shrugged as she set up all of her things before the wall. "Maybe I should go ahead and autograph something for you now, because once my art career takes off you can sell it on like an auction or something for like mad money." She joked, picking up the black and white cans.

Arthur caught the black can as she tossed it to him. "I think I'd rather keep it so I can frame it and make my own museum or something."

Symphony laughed, and the two worked in silence for a while, broken only by Symphony telling him how or what to do something. Using a spray can was a lot harder than Arthur first realized, and to his embarrassment he found himself struggling to use it like Symphony, who switched cans between her hands and across the wall with ease. He did most of the basic coloring, drawing out the base shapes while Symphony filled them in, giving life to the portrait.

It was late by the time they decided to stop for the night, probably three or four in the morning, and they both stepped back to admire their work so far.

The background had already been completed, both angels drawn out, the one on the ground partially filled in. While they'd have to come back again to finish it, they'd gotten pretty far, at the cost of their cleanliness. Arthur was glad he'd worn what he did—had he worn what he'd initially planned to, his father would've killed him.

He stared a little longer at the mural-to-be before a thought came to mind.

"Where did you get the idea for this?" He asked, turning to look at Symphony. Her eyes softened, pursing her lips for a moment.

"It's for my sister." She replied quietly.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

Symphony nodded. "She died in a car accident a few months before the Selection started." Arthur didn't know what to say, so he kept silent. Symphony seemed to sense this, giving him a smile that suddenly seemed far too cheerful. "I'm pretty lucky to have someone who makes saying goodbye so hard. Now, we should probably start cleaning up so we can leave. This _is_ illegal, you know."

* * *

 **So Nick and Astra getting to know each other a little bit. Also I've been dying to do Symphony's date and I've finally gotten around to it. :3 Hope you liked it~! Just breaking some rules, you know how it is.  
We'll have some more getting to know girls until there are any more eliminations, especially as some of them haven't had any screentime whatsoever. :P I apologize for that, but there are a lot of girls. Any ideas on a new group date? I can only do so many picnics and dinners.  
Also the new poll is still up, if you want to vote for your Top 4. :3 **


	43. 42: Running, Riding, Staying

He met her in the gardens, a picnic blanket already laid out before them. She stood beside it, somewhat nervously. She wore a white, full-sleeved dress that brushed her knees, her flats silver to match the silver heart necklace around her neck. Her long blonde hair was curled to the side, draping over her shoulder. As Arthur walked closer, he could see a cherry blossom pin in her locks.

Lady Blondelle's deep blue eyes looked up somewhat shyly as he walked over in his (surprisingly comfortably) slacks and button up shirt. He smiled politely, greeting her before the two took their seats across from one another.

Arthur always preferred picnics to dinners—they were more casual and much less stuffy—and he was glad to see he wasn't the only one as he leaned back, resting his hands behind him for support. Blondelle was the one who started the conversation, though she still seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Your sister is wonderful." She started, smiling fondly at some memory. Arthur sincerely hoped it wasn't the one where she pranked him in front of all the Selected. "She is confident and beautiful, but still very kind."

Arthur's lips quirked upwards. "Yes, I suppose that is one way to put it. She can be very… aggravating when she wants to be as well, though." He shrugged to himself, and Blondelle couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her lips. "But what about you? What about your family?"

" _Mes parents_ died in a fire when I was young," she began, and Arthur couldn't help the pang of pity he felt for her, but the melancholic look on her face was quickly replaced with fondness, and whatever she'd been uncomfortable about before was gone. "But the orphanage I come from is wonderful! The other children are like my own." She blushed upon realizing what she said, but the fond smile remained on her face.

Arthur's own expression softened. "Tell me about them."

It only took a few moments of waiting for her to start speaking. "Well… there are _quatorze d'entre eux_. Paris and Garrot are the eldest at sixteen, and Charlotte the youngest at nine months. Reggie—he's thirteen—is quite the prankster, and Darren idolizes Garrot. He want stop following him around." She laughed softly at the memory.

"Perhaps I'll have to arrange a visit at some point." Arthur mused aloud, and Blondelle's face lit up.

"Would you?" Arthur shrugged, chuckling.

"Perhaps." If he was being honest, he wasn't all that big on kids, mostly because he didn't really know how to deal with them, but Blondelle seemed to adore them from the way she spoke. A thought came to him, and his smile faded somewhat. "If you take care of them most of the time, who does now? The owner?"

Blondelle's face fell, though she quickly regained her composure, looking down at her hands in her lap. "The owner is too sick… Our neighbors, the Jensons, they were kind enough to look after them while I was gone…" She pressed her lips together, looking up at him pleadingly with big blue eyes. "Can you please keep me here? I need the money, my kids need me! I can't lose them…" She buried her face into her hands, drawing her knees in and sobbing quietly. Arthur sat there, unsure what to do, waiting until she regained herself enough to speak again. "…I don't have anyone else. _S'il te plait!_ "

Arthur bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he couldn't just keep a girl because she asked him, no matter the reason. But on the other, those kids really needed her, and right now, she needed him, even if it was just for the money. But, he did genuinely like her. So, perhaps, just for a while…?

"I… I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Arthur hadn't seen him much at all lately and it was for the first time that he really noticed just how different he looked. Terrence had really filled out; he was no longer the lanky guy he'd first been, due to the changes in diet. He was taller than Arthur, always had been, but now his figure fit his height, muscle a little more visible under the suit he wore. His glasses seemed to have been replaced entirely, and his bright green eyes weren't as hidden as before, indicating a larger metal frame. His hazel-colored hair, parted on the right, had grown out a little, tickling the sides of his neck.

He grinned goofily, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me." He muttered, chuckling. A flush stained his cheeks.

Arthur smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. But better late than never."

The two of them made their way to the stables, where Arthur knew Independence was waiting impatiently. Since the Selection started, he really hadn't gotten much of a chance to go out, and do much of anything really, much less take the unruly mustang out for some fresh air.

"So you're telling me you've never ridden a horse before?" Arthur raised a brow, and Terrence's face flushed in embarrassment as he nodded, eyes stuck on the rather beautiful Quarter horse he was petting.

"N-No, but I've been hoping to learn."

Arthur grinned somewhat mischievously, knowing Terrence couldn't see him with his back turned. "Well, I can offer to teach you, but I didn't exactly learn the conventional way myself."

He turned to the stall his own horse was in, Independence snorting impatiently. Arthur rolled his eyes at the horse, unlatching the gate. The mustang reared back, kicking it open and nearly hitting Arthur himself as he stumbled out of the way with a yelp.

Terrence turned to him worriedly, but Independence trotted out, making a round in the stable with the room he had before returning to a rather grumpy Arthur, snorting into his hair. Arthur scowled as he attempted to push his hair out of his face—and check it for snot—while Terrence burst into a fit of chuckles. Arthur gave him a half-hearted glare, though it looked more like a pout than anything.

"Don't laugh."

Terrence waved his hand about, trying to convey something as he bent over. "S-Sorry, I just…" Arthur shot his horse a glare as he waited for Terrence to calm down.

After that, however, it was down to business. Terrence ended up taking his first ride with the Quarter he was petting earlier, as it was a gentle horse that was good for first-timers and amateurs. It was both highly frustrating and highly amusing trying to teach Terrence how to get on a horse, but eventually, he managed to haul himself up. With some help anyways.

Once that had been accomplished, Arthur pulled himself up bareback on Independence, the mustang snorting and pawing the ground restlessly. Complying, Arthur explained the basic mechanics of riding a horse—gently squeezing the horse's sides with your legs to walk, reins to steer, and pulling to stop—and led the other rider out of the stable and onto the open ground.

Terrence followed along, somewhat awkwardly, but he looked like he was beginning to get the hang of it. Arthur smiled reassuringly. "So, you want to start out slow or just run for it?"

"Start out slow, for now," the hazel-haired man replied, watching his horse, "At least until I get the hang of it."

Arthur nodded, followed behind as Terrence took off at a walk, and then galloped ahead, letting his hands fall back for a moment to look at Terrence with a neck craned back. Terrence freaked out, urging his own horse faster to catch up so as to be there in time for Arthur's inevitable fall. The prince laughed at his reaction, pulling himself back up and leaning into Independence's hide to ride faster. To Arthur's delight, Terrence wasn't far behind.

* * *

Arthur stood side by side with Symphony, staring up at their masterpiece. The wall was no longer a brick wall; it was a canvas upon which to pour out one's heart and soul.

"We should do this again." Perhaps he was being corrupted.

Symphony gasped dramatically, putting a hand to her paint-splattered chest in exaggerated surprise. "The _Prince_ is asking me to do something _illegal?!_ " Arthur barked out a laugh, shoving her shoulder, and Symphony stumbled away, joining him in laughter.

"Sh-Shut up…" He wheezed, shaking his head. There was something enjoyable and comfortable being in Symphony's company. Like he could be himself, without worry of any of the judgment or criticism.

When they both finally calmed, Symphony took a deep breath, turning back to look at the completed painting. "Thank you. For helping me out, I mean." She paused. "And for not turning me in. That's always appreciated."

Arthur looked at her for a long moment before shrugging and turning to look up at the work himself. "Well, this was important to you. I'd be worse than my father if I just turned you in without giving you a chance."

Symphony smiled at him, but whatever she'd been evidently planning to say was interrupted as shouts from down the street were heard.

"Oh shit," she muttered, springing into action, "those might be cops." At her words, Arthur jumped into motion himself, helping her stuff all their materials into the duffel bag. The shouts got closer, and Arthur slung the bag over his shoulder as Symphony grabbed the old folder, the two sprinting across the courtyard and into the nearest alleyway.

Somewhere along the way, at four in the morning, Arthur found himself laughing with Symphony as they ran from the very people he could control with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

 **quatorze d'entre eux – fourteen of them**

 **Mes parents – my parents**

 **S'il te plait – please**

 **So, poor Blondie finally gets some screen time. These next several dates will mostly be dates with people that have had none – very little screen time. :3 And then plot. And more dates.  
Also Terrence's date was one of the few where I didn't have to spend at least half an hour looking up stuff. xD I've had experience getting (proper) horse-riding lessons when I was younger, though even now I rarely ride horses, so it's not much use, but here it is of use. Terrence is cute.  
Symphony is also very easy for me to write for whatever reason – probably because I have too much built up sass. I need to let it out somehow.  
:3 So yah. That's that chapter. For those wondering, we're currently in the middle of July. I know this because I literally keep a calendar. Also I just planned out chapters all the way up to 60. …We'll be around for a while. BUT. I finally finalized my list of Elite, though that may change as I write and get to know the characters better.**

 **At this point I'm just rambling now so I'm going to stop. Have a good morning, good day, good afternoon, good evening, and good night! :)))**


	44. 43: There You Will Find Love

Corra stared at the letter for the twelfth time, at the very least. The blue pen, leaving a large, looping script on expensive paper. Smudged, faded ink, and the initials SWS. She knew there was something about them; something familiar, but she had long given up on trying to understand.

 _There you will find love._

She couldn't help it. Corra found a little hope in the words.

The blonde found her thoughts drifting to Robyn Rose. After that day when the Six had fallen outside her door—bumped into Claire, from what she was told—they hadn't really spoken much. But she'd glance up, seeing Robyn staring at her with those mismatched eyes. It bothered her far more than she wanted to admit.

Sighing, Corra rolled over, letting the letter in her hands fall to the floor as she shifted. She buried her face in the pillow, short pastel blue dress barely hiding her underwear with the way it was rumpled. Not that she cared—she was in her own room anyways, and there wasn't anyone who'd come calling for her.

Deciding she needed to do something before she fell into that hole again, Corra heaved herself off the bed, straightening her day dress so that she looked decent before leaving the room.

Not particularly having much else to do or places to go, she headed down to the Women's Room, only to hear a large commotion inside. When she entered, she found all the other Selected in a big group, huddled over something in the middle of the group. They'd even dragged Terrence in, who seemed to be rather uncomfortable surrounded by twenty-three young women. Corra couldn't blame him; he didn't quite fit in either.

While Corra was curious, she wasn't about to go walking into the midst of the group. So instead, she sat in a nearby armchair, staring out the window and pretending to look disinterested as she tried to listen in. She wasn't able to make much out, just fragments of sentences that didn't make much sense out of context. But still, it was better than stewing alone in her room.

"Here." Corra looked up, surprised, as a magazine was held out to her. Robyn gave her a sort of half-smile, almost as if she was saying she had forgiven her, red-brown hair styled perfectly as it bounced with her movements.

Not having the energy to act her part, Corra simply made a show of snatching the paper out of the other girl's hands, trying to ignore the way her face flushed. There was something about Robyn that bothered her, and Corra didn't know what to do about it. So she settled for looking at the magazine.

What had everyone so enthralled, apparently, was the updated poll on the public's opinion of them.

She flipped through it, mildly curious, though not terribly interested. She wasn't here to win, so in the end it wouldn't matter what the public thought of her.

River and Leotie were the most popular, at the moment. River, both for standing out, being a Five, and her accent. She was unusual, and people liked that, for some inexplicable reason. Leotie was just a sweetheart all around, and as a Seven, she was definitely someone the public related to. Lucila was up there too for a similar reason. Serenity and Aubrey's status had risen from their initial low point, as people seemed to get over the supposed advantage they had. From what Corra heard, it really wasn't all that much of an advantage, considering how little time they spent with the Prince personally.

There were some notable others, and Corra was surprised to see she had as good of a reputation as she did, considering. Aside from the top two, Terrence seemed pretty high up there as well. He was a bit of a black sheep, and, Corra surmised, he was relatable. Like Leotie, he was sweet, soft-spoken, and a Seven. The lower castes in general seemed pretty popular, which said something about the shifting castes. But then, Prince Arthur Schreave had always been seen as a bit standoff-ish and cold, and perhaps he had a soft spot for those kinds of people. Corra wouldn't really know, but that's what it seemed like.

Her thoughts went back to the letter, and her eyes peeked over the magazine to look at Robyn, who had gotten into an animated conversation with Blondelle.

 _There you will find love._

* * *

When Arthur couldn't sleep, he normally spent time lying in bed and contemplating his life or working on his project. Occasionally, he'd go down to the library or take Independence for a midnight stroll. This time, he figured he'd see if anyone else wanted to pull an all-nighter with him.

He'd invited four of the girls and Terrence with him on a group date, of sorts. He figured they might as well attempt the breakfast for the next day, and spend the night eating the extras and talking with one another. It would give him a chance to see how some of the Selected got along, particularly with Terrence. Other than Ed, himself, and (the gods forbid) his father, Terrence was the only other male in the palace that didn't actually work there as a servant or guard.

Serenity, Jade, Constance, and Blondelle all arrived as a little group in the kitchen not long after Arthur, and Terrence wasn't very far behind them. Arthur tried to give them a reassuring smile, but in truth, everyone before him undoubtedly cooked better than he could ever. This was Serenity's territory, on top of it all, so in reality he really wasn't in charge here.

The chef grinned, clapping her hands together in satisfaction. "So then, breakfast?"

Arthur nodded. "And a midnight snack, considering."

Serenity took charge almost immediately, though the other four didn't seem to have much of a problem with it. She raised her voice in a similar fashion to the way she did in the kitchen, from what Arthur had glimpsed when he (and/or Kira/Ed) would sneak in for a snack. Although, her voice was naturally at a somewhat higher octave.

"Blondie, Constance, you two are both French, right?" She turned to the blonde and the brunette expectantly.

The two nodded affirmatively. " _Oui,_ Serenity."

"Then whip up some crêpes; I'm sure you'd know how to do it better than anyone. And," Serenity paused, probably remembering these weren't her cooks to order around. "If it's not too much trouble, could you make some _Viennoiseries_ as well? There's a new filling I've been meaning to try."

The two smiled, Blondelle already pulling out various cooking utensils as if she had cooked in the kitchen before. Arthur wouldn't have put it past them. Constance was less self-assured compared to Blondelle; a little more skittish, and a little quieter.

"There's a," she paused, searching for the word, "a yogurt recipe I wanted to do, as well."

Serenity gave her a grin, and Constance relaxed a little more. "As a fellow chef, I'll put my trust in you." Constance practically beamed, hurling herself into action alongside Blondelle. Serenity, satisfied that they were moving about, turned to Jade and Terrence. "We need waffles and pancakes; because one can never satisfy the crowd with just one."

"I'm on it." Jade replied almost immediately, running over to grab a waffle iron and a pan.

"Then, Terrence, can you help me with some muffins and French toast? There's a new recipe for cinnamon rolls I wanted to try while I was at it." Terrence agreed, and the two of them joined the others in getting set up.

"What about me?" Arthur asked, shifting somewhat uncomfortably in the large room. He wasn't exactly much of a cook, and he had no doubt at least one of the others present knew that. The story was famous amongst the castle staff, apparently, thanks to Kira.

The others paused, and they seemed to have forgotten he was there, as they all looked somewhat abashed. Serenity took several moments before thinking up something.

"I'm sure you can at least manage some scrambled eggs." She grinned teasingly—yeah, she definitely knew the story. "And please, stay away from the microwave."

Arthur couldn't help the light glower that overtook his face. " _Yes_ , I think I can handle it. And trust me when I say I have no intention of trying _that_ again."

The others gave them curious looks. "What happened with the microwave?"

"A potato and a microwave. Enough said."

They didn't need to question it after that.

At some point or another, both Jade and Serenity decided it was way too quiet, and pulled out an old-fashioned stereo, plugging it in. Music blasted through the speakers—pop from the radio that most people would've heard of by then. Everyone began singing along to the first song that came on, regardless of whether or not they were any good.

They all got along remarkably well, not at all bothered by the shyness of Constance or the kitchen bossiness of Serenity or the work-hard ethic of Jade. Even Terrence, who was basically a bright neon sign saying Arthur wasn't completely straight, fit in surprisingly well once he got over his initial awkwardness.

He found himself enamored with the way they interacted so easily with one another; something that Arthur had always had trouble with. Although, when he thought about it, none of the royal children had the kind of ease he found amongst the Selected. Arthur put up a front, Edmund isolated himself, and even the sociable Kira never could really make a relationship with someone, always stuck on the shallower level of knowing another person. They had always had only each other; but now, they had others, the Selected, people who could perhaps teach them how to communicate, to connect.

Arthur smiled. Perhaps there was more to the Selection than simply a competition.

"Ah! The eggs!"

The prince cursed, as he pulled the pan off the stove, accidentally burning himself in the process and dropping the pan of eggs. The others rushed over, Serenity turning off the flame before it could do any more damage. Constance and Jade attempted to salvage the eggs, and Blondelle and Terrence tried to help Arthur with the minor burn on his finger.

Once he had his finger under cold water, and the pan and eggs had been cleaned up from the floor, Serenity turned to the prince with a disapproving look and her hands on her hips.

"That's it. You're banned from using my kitchen."

Arthur didn't argue with that.

* * *

 **Viennoiserie – a baked good, very similar to a pastry. It's not uncommon for them to be filled with something like cream, fruit, or otherwise. Typically eaten at breakfast or as a snack.**

 **So, I'm probably going to start incorporating the whole public thing a little more in the near future, especially once we start cutting down on numbers. The polls of the Selected will be affected by the poll on my account page for y'all, if you want to stop by and do that. If not, feel free to just tell me in a review. :P It won't much affect my choice for the One, since I already know who will be in the Elite, but it may or may not sway me. ;) If not me, definitely the King and some of the girls.**

 **On another note, I seem to be able to write Corra's thoughts really well, but not so much her interaction with others. xD It's a weird experience for me, but I do hope to develop her character a little more, as well as her relationships.  
That group date, by the way, I thank rebelsroyalty for the great idea. :3 It was fun to write.**


	45. 44: Let's do the Macarena

That morning, breakfast was served. They even managed to salvage the eggs after Arthur had been 'grounded' and forced to sit in a chair. The other girls were delighted with the spread, thanking the cooks of the meal. Terrence and Constance blushed while Jade and Serenity beamed, Blondelle's own reaction somewhat a mix of the two.

Kira complimented the girls loudly with exaggerated moans of delight as she ate each bite, until both Ed and Arthur—who were on either side of her—both elbowed their sister sharply in the ribs to get her to stop. Nonetheless, Ed gave his own (silent) compliments as they ate, the entire affair a much livelier breakfast than Arthur was used to.

Having stayed up all night took its toll eventually however, and by noon, Arthur was out on the couch in the Men's Room.

He spent most of the rest of the day either working or sleeping, though it wasn't until the day after, on Thursday, that he actually got back to doing something productive.

* * *

Constance met him just outside the doors, wearing a simple off-white dress that looked stunning on her. It was a chiffon halter top reaching past her knees, the waist lined by a single line of ruffle. It was simple, and it didn't show off her curvy figure, but gently accented it in a way that Arthur found suited her much more. There was a French undertone to her appearance, something that hinted at her background.

Constance smiled shyly as he approached, closing the door behind him. Her light brown hair was curled into ringlets, falling over her right eye. She brushed it back from her lips.

" _Bonjour_ , Your Highness."

Arthur waved her off. "Please, no need to be so polite. Now, shall we get going?" He stepped forward, pulling open the door of the car before them. He'd specifically asked for one that wouldn't bring attention, and it seems they heeded his request, for once. Perhaps it had to do with his father holing himself up in his office.

The ride to the destination was quiet, though not nerve-wracking or uncomfortable. Arthur was happy to think that perhaps he'd finally gotten the hang of his new lifestyle with the Selection.

When they arrived, he insisted on getting out first, if only to preserve the surprise for a little longer.

Constance gasped as she got out—a soft one, but it was there nonetheless—for they had stopped right before _Madeleine's Patisserie_. It had taken some work to find a genuine French bakery, but as far as he was concerned, it was worth it. Constance's face lit up once she caught sight of the building.

"Is… Is this really…?" She asked quietly, almost as if she was afraid to speak for fear that it was a dream.

"Owned by a French couple that moved here five years ago. They and their children run the shop and bake everything they sell." Constance seemed to brighten up even further, if possible and Arthur pulled open the door. "Ladies first."

One of the owners, an elderly woman with white-blonde hair, greeted them from behind the counter as they entered. It was a small little place with most of the tables outside the shop. The inside, however, was laden with little displays of sweets and pastries.

"Your Highness, it's an honor to meet you." Her accent was French, no doubt, though not quite as thick as Constance's. Arthur gave her a polite smile before turning to Constance.

"See anything you like?" She was already perusing the rather extensive selection, and he waited patiently as she began conversing with the elderly woman in French, presumably about the pastries from the way she was pointing.

Constance was normally quiet from what he'd seen of her. Sweet, though self-conscious. She kept her head down at meals and didn't talk too much other than to a few of the other girls. Arthur tilted his head, trying to see past that curtain of hair hiding her right eye. If she had heterochromia, she wasn't the only one, so there shouldn't have been a reason to hide it.

Curiosity eventually got the best of him, and Arthur reached over on her right side. He had just brushed her hair, barely moving it when she jumped away from him, going from relaxed to tense and nervous within seconds.

Nervousness filled her expression for a moment, bordering near on fear before she took two deep breaths, stepping back from him. Arthur stepped back, startled.

"Er, sorry." Constance looked down, shaking her head.

"N-No, it's alright… I just, don't like people on my right side." She murmured, and Arthur swallowed, sensing it was a serious subject.

He nodded and turned to the rather patient woman behind the counter. "So, uh, I'll have ten macaroons. On the run." She smiled at him and turned to grab the requested pastries. "Lady Constance, have you decided yet?"

She still seemed somewhat nervous, but grateful for the subject change. "Um… _Le Fraisier, s'il vous plait._ " The woman smiled, setting down Arthur's bag of macaroons on the counter and leaving for a moment before returning with a plate with two forks. It was a small sponge cake, covered in vanilla mascarpone and topped with strawberries.

Arthur took both the bag and the plate, leading Constance to one of the outside tables before setting them down with her across from him.

He handed her a fork, smiling. "I'll let you eat first."

* * *

Kira had insisted on it. Despite her brothers' protests, they all found themselves gathered in the little game room. It had been made as a Christmas present for them years ago, though it was mostly only Kira who actually used it.

"Kira…" Arthur groaned, having been pushed into the low, squishy couch alongside Ed. The youngest of the trio had been smart enough to grab a book before he'd been kidnapped by their sister.

"Oh shush, Harry. So, what'll it be first? Dancing or racing?" She held up the two CD cases of the games expectantly.

"I want to see Arthur Harry dance something other than the waltz." Ed piped up almost immediately, and Arthur scowled at him as Kira laughed in agreement, setting the racing game down.

"Dancing it is."

Arthur gaped at the two of them. "Wait, why are you ganging up on _me_?!" Ed just smirked at him before returning to his book.

Kira laughed some more as the old TV bloomed to life, upbeat music already starting up. "Edmund Mikhail," she sang, teasing his choice in names, "What song should we do first?"

She clicked around on a controller, choices changing as she did so, along with the song that played. She paused on the _Macarena_ , grin widening into that mischievous look that said you were in trouble.

"Matilda Kira Schreave, don't you dare—"

"He's right. It should be the chicken dance." Ed smirked again, wider this time.

Sometimes Arthur really hated having siblings.

* * *

 **Dexter has hypnotized me. It got on Netflix so I finally started watching it. You have no idea how hard it is to do anything productive with that playing. xD Also just so many things going on cryst. So I've been going back and forth between that, Psych, Criminal Minds, Supernatural, and the Walking Dead to get stuff done. xDDD**

 **So everyone seems to be jumping on the Corra/Robyn bandwagon here. Not that I'm complaining. We've got a lot of ships coming along the way as it is. xD So, at the moment, Kirasuke, hints of things with Ed, Astra/Nick, and Corra/Robyn. Ship names are obviously needed here. Nistra? Astrick? And for Corra/Robyn, Corbyn? Robra? I dunno; thoughts? :3**


	46. 45: Worth It

It was interesting coming up onto a scene behind the palace, in an area of the gardens that was rarely used.

"If I can just find something…"

Lady Violet leaned over the dumpster, one arm elbow-deep in who-knew-what while the other kept her from falling in completely. Her flats had been abandoned in the grass a few feet away, her soft yellow day dress rustling as she moved. It was flattering on her, backless aside from the lace-up crisscrossing itself over her spine. It was a generally loose dress, the skirt reaching mid-shin and the bodice not overly tight. Her curly red hair bounced on her shoulders as she adjusted her position over the dumpster.

Arthur stood there for several minutes, bemused, as the girl muttered to herself and dug through the dumpster's contents. Finally, he coughed, trying to gain her attention. Violet startled and turned around, jumping when she saw Arthur there and scowling.

"Don't scare me like that!" She huffed. Arthur simply raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so maybe I'm a tad weird. What's wrong with that?"

Arthur's lip curled in amusement. "Nothing, nothing." He replied hastily, raising his hands in surrender. "Just… why were you rooting through a dumpster?"

"Everything can be reused; I just happen to have the means to reuse them. And this," she waved a hand at the dump for emphasis, "is one of the best places to find reusable stuff." Her face was bright with enthusiasm, a knowing that came with doing things for a long time.

Arthur strode forward, looking into the heaps of trash before reaching in and pulling out a large pot heavily charred on the bottom. "You mean stuff like this?" Violet beamed, and Arthur couldn't help the way his own mouth stretched across his face.

* * *

When Arthur opened the door to music, he found a rather interesting sight. A dark-haired girl was prancing madly about the room, arms flung out wide. She swirled, feet moving about in no particular direction. Arthur made to step forward, stopped, and knocked lightly on the adjacent door near him. She stopped abruptly, looking mildly embarrassed upon seeing him. She recovered quickly, however, and curtseyed lightly in greeting.

"I heard you prefer to be referred to as Arthur." She said by way of greeting.

Arthur forced himself into a polite smile. "I do. Lady Calliope, was it? How are you?"

Lady Calliope Evers looked better well-rested than when she first arrived, in a floor-length, modest silver gown with short, off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her long hair had been pulled up in curls, piled elegantly atop her head. Her gray-blue eyes were bright as she smiled at him.

"I have been getting rather bored without the daily drama you and your sister cause." She raised an eyebrow at him, and Arthur raised his hands in defense.

"Are you saying that my brother doesn't cause drama?" She smirked and still managed to make it look elegant.

"I am saying that your brother causes drama without getting caught." Arthur let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head in defeat.

"Very well. You win." The music playing on the radio sitting in the corner changed songs. The whimsical, upbeat tune changed to a more classical one. A ballad. Arthur turned, raising an eyebrow at the music, before smirking and bowing, hand extended. "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

She smiled fully, accepting his hand and curtsying. "It would be my pleasure, darling."

He pulled her easily into an English Waltz—one of the few dances he could do without tripping over his own feet—spinning through the room with a practiced ease. Calliope's silver gown billowed around her when she spun a certain way.

"I take it you must like dancing." He pointed out as they slowed a little with the music. Calliope shrugged the best that she could while dancing.

"You do not?" Arthur couldn't help the somewhat guilty look that crossed over his face for a moment at being caught.

"I'm not… the best dancer, you could say." She laughed, letting her head tilt back as they spun.

"So tell me, Mr. Two-Left-Feet, how is your Selection?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, deciding to let the jab at his dancing skills pass.

"Aren't you in it?"

She shrugged. "I find interest in interesting facts. And in misfortune. A Selection breeds a lot of misfortune." She gave him a meaningful look. "And not just among the hormonal young women, it seems."

Arthur sighed. They had slowed down enough so that they were doing little more than swaying to the music as it slowed down. "Is it that obvious?" She nodded. "I guess… I have doubts."

"About what?" She wasn't intrusive about it, merely inquisitive. There was a comforting lilt to her voice, something that made her reassuring to talk to. He figured it was probably because she was a doctor. She must've had to talk to families, reassure them, comfort them. Arthur could only imagine how she could deal with that every day.

"…I don't know if this is worth it. I don't… Will I really fall in love with some stranger?" She didn't answer, stepping away as the song ended and adjusting her rumpled dress.

Calliope plopped down on the marble floor by a wall, Arthur following at a slower pace, sliding down with his back against the wall. Calliope picked up the thermos by her side, offering it to him. "Tea? It is cinnamon." The prince shook his head, muttering a thanks nonetheless. She shrugged, taking a sip.

Arthur sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "I just… I don't know. I mean, does it really matter if I choose someone at all? Why should I be forced to choose to marry someone?"

Calliope rose an eyebrow. "Darling, you have one chance and thirty-five girls to pick from. My heels should be higher than your standards." She paused. "Well, thirty-four girls and a guy."

He shook his head. "But how am I supposed to pick when no one even entered for me? It's all about the money or the fame or just getting away from other people."

"That is not true." Arthur looked up, Calliope's voice surprisingly soft, yet still firm. "Lucy entered for you. Serenity entered for you. Most every one of us entered for you. Sure, there may be other motives, but somewhere—perhaps deep, _deep_ inside—we want to fall in love." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I know I do."

Arthur was quiet. It wasn't so much as what to say more than what he _could_ say.

"I…" He paused, took a breath. "Am I worth it?"

Calliope's eyes softened, and she placed a comforting hand over his own. He took her hand, playing with her slender fingers. She didn't move, letting him examine them. "Arthur," she spoke quietly, "You are worth it." He almost wanted to believe her.

"I…" He paused. "There was a girl. Once." Calliope nodded, not pushing him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd told someone this. "She was like my sister. She _was_. I had to watch her die when I was eight. Cardiac Angiosacorma."

"Heart cancer." He nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder. If I… If I hadn't listened to her, she might still be alive. But I did. I didn't tell anyone and she paid the price." Calliope gently extracted her fingers from his hands, and hesitated only for a moment before reaching up and running her hand through his hair. She placed her hand on his head, something he found comforting.

"It is not your fault." Arthur shrugged, not looking at her face.

"But it is, isn't it? I let my sister die."

Calliope sighed heavily, removing her hand from his head and adjusting the way she sat so that she faced him. "People with Cardiac Angiosacorma generally have a median survival only six months. Symptoms do not even appear until much later stages. Even if you had told someone, even the best doctors in the world could not completely remove the tumor. Heart diseases are tricky."

Arthur turned, looking at her from the corners of his eyes. "Do you have to deal with this a lot? People who lose someone."

"My coworker, Chase, he deals with them more often. I am… not very good at this. Chase helps me break the bad news."

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job right now." Calliope turned and met his eyes. She smiled.

"Thank you, darling." Arthur looked at her, searching her eyes. For what, he wasn't quite sure. He reached up, brushed a strand of black hair out of her face. The black dye was beginning to fade out, allowing the natural hazel color to show.

Calliope watched him, inquisitive, curious, but not pushing. She was a little strange, but also a little graceful. She seemed restless, from what he had seen of her. Constantly thinking the way she was now. Arthur let his fingers trace around her blue-gray eyes for a moment before realizing what he was doing and drawing his hand back.

"Sorry." He murmured, looking down at his twitching hands.

"For what?" Arthur looked up at her. She was waiting for him to respond, but he didn't know the answer.

Arthur leaned forward, and kissed her.

* * *

 **Both Calliope and Violet are rather ecce** **ntric characters. xD I love them both, they're adorable.**

 **Thank you to Guest for pointing out that I posted the wrong thing. XD I've been a little too preoccupied lately, it seems.**

 **Sorry about this being so late. I got caught up in life, and then I started watching Criminal Minds. Lord, the things that show can do to you. xD Also, I lost a little inspiration. I'm trying to get it back, but CM has set me into bloody murders and tragic endings. And I'm trying to not write that into this story.  
But! Cliffhangers. :D So obviously something happened with the royal family and Arthur that involved heart diseases, **_**and**_ **we have our first kiss. :3 Just, putting this out there, first kiss does not equal winner. Calliope will probably be around for a while, but that doesn't necessarily mean she'll win the Selection. :P  
(Poll's still up for those wanting to vote for their top four.)**


	47. 46: Smarter Than You

Arthur sighed, stepping out of the office. This was ridiculous. He couldn't believe he was getting lectured for a _kiss_. If that stupid reporter hadn't been hiding in the bushes, no one would've known and he wouldn't have had to deal with any of this.

Then again, he supposed, had it not been for that (admittedly grainy) photo, his father would've killed him had the man found out another way. _Traditionalists._

Still, thinking of what happened yesterday made Arthur's ears grow hot. Calliope hadn't run or hit him or pushed him away. Rather, she smiled. The heat spread to his cheeks and his nose, and Arthur slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment.

When was the last time he had actually kissed someone…?

* * *

The first kiss was an accident, a simple brush of the lips that left both awkward for weeks. The second kiss was tentative, hesitant, and interrupted.

This time, it was all fire and a fuzzy feeling that spread from her gut into her heart. She had never kissed another girl before, though she always knew she was never interested in boys. But this confirmed every emotion, every feeling, and every painful memory of lying through her teeth. It was as if all that pain and suffering that she had to keep locked away was all for this moment, when her fingers tangled into honey blonde hair.

Ailia sighed into the kiss, and the other pair of lips smiled. They parted, Ailia pressing another chaste kiss onto soft lips before pulling back. Bethany smiled, crystal eyes soft. The peace was short, however, and Bethany frowned, jerkily getting up from her seat on the bed and brushing off her skirt.

"Bethany?"

The maid turned around with a stern look on her face. "We shouldn't do this. You're a part of the Selection."

Ailia glowered, though she knew she was right. It was against the rules to have another relationship. And even if she left the competition, to date a Six and a girl no less… It wasn't fair. She couldn't leave the palace. Not without leaving Bethany.

"…You're right." Ailia muttered, though it was hard to push the words out. Regardless of how they felt, it _was_ against the rules. And the punishment… She couldn't put Bethany through that. She _wouldn't_. So until she could find a way to stay with Bethany, she had to stay in the Selection.

* * *

Lady Elizabeth was quiet and reserved, but not in the shy way Lucila was. She deliberately closed herself off and distanced herself from others. She was polite, but curt when in conversation, and smiled, but without feeling. She was beautiful, as were all the girls, but there was a certain coldness to that beauty.

Skylar knew from the moment they crossed paths that something was not quite right. It took several letters back and forth with some of her old colleagues to finally figure out what it was.

Elizabeth Brown, 18, assassin for hire.

Why she was in the Selection was questionable. Of course, she could be innocent this time, could be trying to start over or take a break. But if there was even the smallest chance that she was on a job, especially on one against the Royal family…

Arthur gave her a questioning look from where he sat slouched on a bench in the hall. "Is something wrong?"

Skylar shook her head. "No." It wouldn't do to have the prince worried over a baseless suspicion. For now, she would investigate on her own. If something came of her investigation, then she would let him know.

* * *

"Lady Robyn, it's been awhile." The waitress curtseyed before him, wearing a simple dark blue day dress with a leather belt around her waist. It was surprisingly casual for the maids, though to be fair, he was wearing rather simple attire himself, in only some blue flannel over a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It felt almost a little weird to be out of a suit, but Kira had insisted on it for this date.

Robyn smiled brightly, mismatched eyes crinkling in the corners. "It has."

"How are you?" Something flickered in her eyes, made her pause for a moment.

"I've been… getting used to life." She gestured to the expansive building behind them for emphasis.

Arthur grinned. "I can understand that. Shall we go?" Robyn nodded, hopping on the white bike sitting nearby. Arthur sat on the silver one and kicked up the stand, leading the way out of the palace gates.

Though not many knew about it, the outskirts of Angeles had great trails for walking and biking. Kira traveled them a lot, which had given him the idea in the first place. (Of course, whether or not he was actually allowed to do so was questionable, but no one had said anything, so he wasn't too worried about it.)

The cameras were supposed to follow in a car for at least part of the way, though if what Kira said was true, most of the trail was impossible to follow by car. And, most importantly, it was flat.

It didn't take very long to reach it, the dirt road surrounded by trees on one side and a gorgeous view on the other. Robyn gasped softly. "This is beautiful. I didn't know there was a place like this so close to the palace."

"I didn't either." Arthur's voice was a little breathy, and he let himself just glide for a few minutes. "So, tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?"

Arthur shrugged. "Anything. Something not a lot of people know."

Robyn hummed in thought, looking up to the sky. "Well, I'm talented in things like archery and darts," she smirked, "I haven't been beaten yet."

"Perhaps I'll have to test that."

"Perhaps." She grinned, pedaling faster and pushing ahead of him. Arthur huffed, leaning forward as he attempted to catch up. "What's wrong? Can't keep up?"

"I hadn't… intended for this to… become a race…" He huffed. Still, he couldn't keep up.

Eventually, Robyn took pity on him, slowing down to a more casual pace. Arthur leaned forward with a groan, gliding as he caught his breath. Robyn laughed, her red-brown hair flying out behind her as a breeze picked up.

"I think you've been spending too much time in the palace."

"I think you've got a nasty competitive streak. I'm pretty sure the rules stated that sass and competing with the prince were not allowed." He snarked back, and Robyn's grin grew wider.

"Sometimes I think your heart has a higher IQ than your brain."

A laugh bubbled out of his mouth at her words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Robyn shrugged, smiling wryly. "Maybe it means I'm smarter than you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You can dream."

* * *

 **Wow, I've been terrible at updating lately. I just got a new job, so that's my excuse. But also, next week I'll be MIA and without electronics, so I at least wanted to post this before then. :) Also I think I left you on a cliffhanger. xD Sorry about that.  
There's a lot of skipping around in this chapter too. Whoops. Well, that's what happens when you write a somewhat disjointed chapter over the period of a week. :P**

 **Also, to CrystalfoxElm and Homelessbirdbytheocean, I hate to disappoint you, but this SYOC** _ **is**_ **closed, and has been for at least 30 chapters. I simply don't have anywhere for your characters to be. I may be writing another (albeit** _ **much**_ **shorter) Selection SYOC, so if you're willing, I can reserve places in advance for your characters there. But for this particular story, I can't accept your characters.**


End file.
